The Pomme de Sang
by Just-Sky
Summary: Dua bulan setelah perang berakhir, Draco memutuskan pindah ke Jepang untuk menemukan ketenangan. Namun apakah ia menemukan ketenangan yang ia harapkan bila pada akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam Cross Academy dan bertemu dengan Kaname? Slash, KanamexDraco, Harco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowlings, dan Vampire Knight milik Hino Matshuri

Warning: Slash, Au, OOC, Mpreg, typo

Pairing: HarryxDraco, KanamexDraco

Rating: T

* * *

><p><strong>THE POMME DE SANG<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Sudah dua bulan lamanya semenjak peperangan antara Harry dengan Voldemort berakhir dan diakhiri dengan kemenangan di pihak Harry, pada saat itu pula peperangan yang telah dimulai sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu akhirnya berakhir. Secara berangsur-angsur kerusakan yang disebabkan karena peperangan pun mulai diperbaiki, Hogwarts yang menjadi medan pertempuran itu juga telah kembali menjadi semula, dan tahun ajaran baru pun akan dimulai untuk tahun ini.<p>

Meskipun orang-orang ingin menganggap semuanya telah berakhir, tetapi hal itu sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Banyak manusia yang menjadi korban dari peperangan ini, baik itu dari pihak putih maupun dari pihak hitam. Banyak anak-anak yang menjadi yatim piatu karena kedua orangtuanya telah tewas dalam peperangan, dan banyak pula orang yang kehilangan sanak saudaranya atau orang-orang yang mereka cintai karena itu. Dan rasa kehilangan terbesar bagi dunia sihir adalah ketika pahlawan terbesar yang telah berjasa untuk mengakhiri perang yang berkepanjangan ini telah tiada, benar... Harry Potter mengorbankan jiwanya untuk mengalahkan Voldemort.

Banyak orang yang merasa sedih karena kehilangan sosok seorang Harry Potter. Teman-temannya dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya merasa sangat kehilangan, mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau Harry akan meninggalkan mereka dalam usia yang masih sangat belia.

Draco menatap nisan Harry yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan begitu sayu, kedua mata silver kebiruannya terasa ingin menitikkan air mata ketika ia melihat ukiran nama suaminya berada di sana. Draco tidak pernah menyangka kalau ucapan selamat tinggal yang Harry ucapkan pada waktu itu adalah sebuah firasat kalau ia akan meninggalkan dunia dengan secepat ini, dan Draco menyesalkan semua itu karena ia tidak bisa berada di samping Harry untuk selamanya seperti janji yang telah mereka ucapkan. Benar, Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter mengikat jiwa mereka untuk satu sama lain saat Draco menginjak usia 16 tahun di mana ia mendapatkan _Heritage-_nya sebagai seorang _high elven _dan juga seorang veela. Dalam pandangan dunia elven, keduanya adalah sepasang sejoli yang telah menikah, dan hal ini menjadi sebuah ironis ketika Harry meninggalkan Draco sendirian di dunia ini.

Draco tidak menyalahkan Harry, ia juga tidak menyalahkan Voldemort yang telah merebut nyawa suaminya, Draco tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Ia sudah mempunyai firasat ini sebelumnya, dan ketika ia memberitahukan hal ini kepada suaminya, Harry hanya tertawa dan memeluknya. Harry mengatakan kalau kematian itu suatu saat akan menjemputnya, apalagi Harry itu hanya seorang penyihir dengan darah manusia biasa, bukan seperti Draco yang memiliki darah Elven dan veela di dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya untuk hidup sangat lama. Draco menghormati perkataan Harry, dan ia merelakan kepergian Harry dari sisinya untuk selama-lamanya.

Remaja bertubuh langsing yang berusia 17 tahun tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya, ia membiarkan air matanya berlinang dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Munkin ini bukan pertama kalinya Draco menangis, dan ia sangat yakin kalau ini bukanlah untuk terakhir kalinya. Draco harap suaminya itu mendapat ketenangan di dalam tidur abadinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, 'Ry, aku akan selalu mencintaimu seumur hidupku." Gumam Draco, remaja itu berjalan menghampiri nisan Harry dan duduk di sampingnya.

Draco mengecupnya secara perlahan, ia memfokuskan sihirnya pada tangan kanannya dan tidak lama kemudian setangkai bunga mawar bermahkota kristal emerald muncul di sana. Remaja berwajah manis tersebut meletakkan bunga yang langka tersebut di atas makam suami tercintanya secara perlahan.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, 'Ry. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu." Kata Draco lagi, remaja itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya di samping makam Harry. Untuk terakhir kalinya Draco memandang nisan itu sebelum ia ber-apparate pergi dari sana, dan ia pun meninggalkan Inggris entah sampai kapan lamanya.

* * *

><p>"Cross Academy? Apa ibu tidak salah dengan keputusan ini?" tanya Draco pelan kepada Narcissa, remaja itu mengamati selembar surat yang saat ini tengah ia baca.<p>

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, ibu dari Draco Potter Nee Malfoy, tersebut memberikan senyuman kecil kepada putra semata wayangnya itu. Tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak peperangan besar di dunia sihir berakhir, Narcissa tahu kalau putranya itu tengah mengalami luka yang sangat berat di hatinya semenjak Harry meninggal, tapi Narcissa bangga karena sedikit demi sedikit Draco mampu mengobatinya. Kedua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Inggris, mereka menilai kalau banyak kenangan buruk berada di negara tersebut, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang sebulan yang lalu untuk mencari ketenangan di sana.

Di kota kecil ini mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah manor milik keluarga Malfoy yang sangat tersembunyi, jauh dari keramaian perkotaan dan berada di tengah hutan itulah di mana letak manor tersebut. Draco telah menambahkan sihirnya sebagai perlindungan di sekitar rumah mereka, dengan itu tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menemukan tempat itu tanpa seizin Draco, Draco melakukan itu hanya demi keamanan sebab ia tahu kalau masih banyak pelahap maut yang lolos dari Azkaban dan mereka menuntut balas kepada Draco sebab remaja manis itu adalah suami dan partner dari Harry Potter yang telah membunuh master mereka.

"Aku sangat yakin, Sweetie. Meskipun Cross Academy adalah sekolah muggle, tapi tempat itu adalah yang terbaik di kota ini." Ujar Narcissa, "Terlebih lagi kau tidak bisa bersekolah di sekolah sihir kalau kau tidak ingin identitasmu terbongkar."

Draco menatap Narcissa yang duduk di sampingnya, mereka berdua tengah berada di kebun belakang manor mereka. Di tempat itu sangat rindang, banyak tanaman bunga yang bermekaran di sana, Draco sangat yakin kalau semua itu adalah pekerjaan dari ibunya. Remaja itu mengamati tempat mereka untuk sejenak, Malfoy manor yang mereka tempati ini memang sedikit lebih kecil dari beberapa Manor mereka yang ada di Inggris, tapi tempat ini tidak kalah indah dengan yang ada di Inggris, Draco tidak meragukannya apalagi kalau ibunya yang merawatnya.

"Aku tahu, terlebih lagi aku sudah menguasai sihir yang ada ada di sini." Kata Draco

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, Draco, kau adalah seorang _pureblood _dan _High elven, _sihir akan selalu berpihak padamu."

"Lalu mengapa ibu menyarankan aku bersekolah di sini? Kurasa sekolah muggle tidak akan banyak memberiku pelajaran, hampir semuanya aku sudah tahu."

"Ibu tahu akan hal itu." Di sini Narcissa mengambil nafas panjang sebelum ia menatap mata putranya, "Aku hanya ingin kau kembali seperti dirimu yang dulu, sebelum tragedi ini terjadi. Ibu ingin kau dikelilingi oleh anak-anak seusiamu, merasa gembira layaknya manusia pada normalnya."

Draco menatap ibunya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, ia mengerti dengan maksud Narcissa tersebut, tetapi apa ibunya lupa kalau Draco bukanlah manusia pada umumnya, dan kalaupun ia seorang manusia maka Draco bukanlah orang normal seperti yang Narcissa katakan. Draco adalah seorang penyihir dan di dalam tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengalir darah seorang manusia sedikitpun, ia terlahir sebagai seorang High elven yang memiliki kecantikan dan sihir yang luar biasa, apalagi kalau hal itu ditunjang dengan darah veela-nya. Dan terkadang Draco sendiri benci dengan hal itu, Heritage-nya itu membuat Draco terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Bagaimana tidak? Bila remaja laki-laki seusianya harusnya memiliki badan yang tinggi, kekar, dan penampilan yang begitu maskulin seperti Harry, hal ini sangat berbeda dengan Draco. Tinggi tubuhnya hanya 5'4 saja, bahkan Pansy saja lebih tinggi dari Draco, cukup untuk membuat Draco benci pada dirinya. Tubuhnya juga jauh lebih feminim seperti seorang wanita, dengan tubuh langsing dan kurva yang mampu membuat para gadis iri padanya, bahkan wajahnya saja sangat manis dan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang platinum itu membuat penampilannya seperti seorang malaikat. Kalau saja Draco tidak tahu dirinya adalah laki-laki, maka ia akan menganggap ia terlahir sebagai seorang wanita, dan _thanks _Merlin, ia tidak memiliki aset milik wanita.

Memikirkan fisiknya saja mampu membuat Draco depresi lagi, tidak heran kalau Harry sering sekali menggodanya seperti itu. Harry? memikirkan nama suaminya saja mampu membuat Draco ingin menitikkan air matanya.

"Draco." panggil Narcissa lagi, suaranya begitu khawatir.

Draco terbangun dari lamunannya, ia memberikan senyuman tipis kepada ibunya tersebut, ia tidak ingin membuat wanita yang ada di sampingnya ini terlalu khawatir padanya. Hanya Narcissa-lah yang Draco miliki di dunia ini, ayahnya sudah meninggal untuk melindungi mereka dan Harry juga meninggal karena melindungi mereka, dan saat ini Draco yang akan melindungi ibunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya untuk bersekolah di sana." Ujar Draco pelan.

Sebuah senyuman lembut muncul di wajah Narcissa sebelum ia memeluk Draco dengan erat, ia harap keputusan yang telah ia buat bukanlah keputusan yang salah.

"Kau tidak akan rugi mengambil keputusan itu, sayang. Ibu yakin kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana."

"Apa maksud, ibu?" tanya Draco sedikit penasaran.

Sebuah seringai penuh kepuasan muncul di wajah cantik Narcissa, "Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri, sayang. Dan ibu jamin kalau kau tidak akan bosan di sana, Cross Academy tidah hanya sekedar sekolah muggle biasa saja."

Dan itulah yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu, Draco tidak tahu ia harus tertawa atau malah menangis karena keputusan yang ibunya buat ini, ia baru menemukan kalau murid-murid yang bersekolah di Cross Academy tidak hanyalah muggle saja, namun juga segerombolah vampire penghisap darah. Dan di sinilah sang penyihir muda itu berada, ia tengah duduk di kursi belakang mobil limo yang akan mengantarkannya ke Cross Academy. Ibunya sangat antusia ketika mengetahui Draco setuju dengan hal itu, Narcissa telah mempersiapkan segalanya, ia bahkan menghubungi sang kepala sekolah untuk memesankan kamar khusus untuk Draco, dan Draco sangat berterima kasih karena itu. Kalau ia akan tinggal di dalam asrama, setidaknya ia ingin mendapatkan kamarnya sendiri untuk ketenangannya. Alasan yang diberikan ibunya sangat singkat, Draco memiliki sakit yang parah dan ia tengah menjalani pengobatan, oleh karena itu ia harus mendapatkan ketenangan di sana, dan apa yang terjadi? Kepala sekolah Cross mempercayai omong kosong itu.

Terkadang Draco heran, ibunya itu pandai sekali berakting dan pernah terbesit ke dalam pikirannya tentang mengapa tidak ibunya memulai berkarir menjadi seorang artis film, aktingnya sangat bagus. Kembali pada situasi sebenarnya, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju Cross Academy Draco hanya melihat pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang di sana, tempat yang akan ia tuju itu kelihatannya sangat jauh dari area perkotaannya, tetapi Draco tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Buku kecil yang sedari tadi menemani perjalannya hanya terbukan tidak terbaca di atas pangkuannya, perhatian dari Draco beralih pada pemandangan indah yang ada di luar jendela mobilnya.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai." Ujar sopirnya.

Draco mengangguk pelan, ia menunggu sopir mobilnya membuka pintu mobil untuk Draco. tidak lama kemudian Draco turun dari sana dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat secara langsung seperti apa bangunan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya. Cross academy sangat besar meskipun tidak sebesar dan semegah Hogwarts, bangunannya bergaya arsitektur barat pada beberapa abad yang lalu, dan suasana yang menyelimutinya sangat tenang. Draco tahu kalau sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah penyihir, tetapi ia bisa merasakan aura yang menyelimuti bangunan ini memiliki sebuah misteri tersendiri.

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap, tuan muda?" tanya sang sopir setelah ia menurunkan sebuah koper milik Draco.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup. Kau bisa kembali ke manor, Richard." Jawab Draco dengan suara halus, ia memberikan senyum kepada Richard, membuat sang sopir merona merah. "Katakan pada ibu kalau aku akan baik-baik saja."

Richard mengangguk singkat, dan dengan senyum kecil ia masuk kembali ke dalam mobil sebelum beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Draco sendirian di depan pintu masuk menuju Cross Academy.

Draco mengamati koper yang ada di sampingnya, ia hanya membawa satu koper sebab hal itu ia gunakan untuk kedok. Barang-barang yang ia bawa terbilang cukup banyak, dan untuk menyembunyikannya ia menggunakan sihir untuk mengecilkan mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Kalau saja ia tidak menggunakan sihir, pasti ia akan membawa koper lebih dari satu buah dan Draco tidak menginginkan hal itu untuk terjadi.

Dengan langkah berat namun tetap begitu anggun seperti seorang model, Draco masuk ke dalam Cross Academy untuk menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah. Di sepanjang ia berjalan, Draco merasakan emosinya ingin pecah karena tatapan yang diberikan oleh mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka terus menatapnya seolah-olah Draco ini adalah seekor buruan di kandang harimau.

"Wah, dia manis sekali!"

"Kya... apa dia murid baru di kelas malam! Oh My God, dia manis sekali."

Hal itu sudah biasa ia dengarkan, tapi yang membuatnya ingin memukul mereka adalah:

"Ughh... gadis ini cantik sekali, aku sampai iri padanya."

Alis kiri Draco berkedut, lancang sekali mereka menganggapnya seorang wanita. Meskipun ia mirip sekali dengan hal itu, tapi Draco masih seorang laki-laki _damn it! _Sebuah mantra sudah berada di bibir Draco, tinggal ia ucapkan saja untuk mengutuk mereka yang berani menghinanya. Namun konsentrasinya buyar saat ia merasakan tubuhnya terpental ke tanah, seseuatu menabraknya dan sesuatu itu pula tengah meringis kesakitan. Draco membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang tadi menabraknya, dan ia sedikit terkejut menemukan seorang gadis muda mengenakan seragam berwarna hitam, gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna kecoklatan dan sepasang mata berwarna marun yang indah, dan Draco bisa melihat kepolosan di sana.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku begitu ceroboh." Ujar gadis itu, ia menatap ke arah Draco dan remaja membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat makhluk rupawan yang ada di sana. Untuk sesaat Yuuki mengira kalau sang malaikat telah turun ke bumi dan muncul di hadapannya. "Ah, kau pasti murid baru yang kepala sekolah katakan." Katanya lagi saat ia teringat akan perkataan ayahnya kalau mereka akan mendapat murid baru, Yuuki yakin pasti remaja yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah murid baru dari kelas malam.

"Iya," jawab Draco singkat.

"Hai, aku Yuuki Cross, prefect di Cross Academy. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku berada di depan pintu masuk untuk menunggumu, tetapi aku tadi mendapat detensi dari guru sehingga aku telat." Kata Yuuki.

Draco menemukan dirinya memberikan senyum kepada gadis itu, dan cukup untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri ia mendapati wajah Yuuki merona merah karena senyuman yang Draco berikan padanya.

"Tidak apa, Cross-san." Balas Draco.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak." Ujar Yuuki, ia membantu Draco berdiri. "Oh, apa kau murid baru di sini? Kepala sekolah tidak memberi tahuku mengenai hal itu, beliau cuma mengatakan kalau akau haru menunggu seseorang di sini."

"Iya, aku murid baru di Cross Academy, salam kenal." Jawab Draco dengan santai sambil memberikan senyuman kecil pada gadis itu.

"Oh, aku senang sekali. Akhirnya ada wajah baru di tempat ini juga, aku tidak sabar bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi." Kata Yuuki, ia mengamati Draco sebelum sebuah semburat merah muncul di wajahnya, "Dan kelihatannya seragam murid perempuan di Cross Academy sangat cocok untukmu, kau akan kelihatan begitu _cute." _

Alis Draco berkedut lagi, apalagi setelah Yuuki mengatakan hal yang sangat sensitif mengenai dirinya. dalam hati ia menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya, mengapa juga ayahnya harus menjadi seorang _High elven _sementara ibunya adalah seorang veela, dan hal ini sangat mempengaruhi penampilannya dan membuat Draco sangat mirip dengan anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Kalau saja Draco perempuan maka hal itu tidak akan membuatnya keberatan, hanya saja Draco itu laki-laki dan laki-laki mana yang tidak kesal bila mereka selalu disamakan dengan perempuan.

"Cross-san, aku ini bukan perempuan tapi aku ini laki-laki." Kata Draco, mencoba untuk menahak perasaan dongkol di dada.

"Eh..." Yuuki mengamati Draco untuk sekali lagi, "Tidak mungkin. Apa kau tidak salah? Maksudku kau itu sangat manis."

Draco mengangguk dengan mantapnya.

"Aww... kau jauh lebih manis dariku." Ujar Yuuki kecewa. "Itu tidak adil."

Dan rasa kesal Draco semakin memuncak saat ia mendengar suara tawa kecil dari belakang, remaja itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari Draco yang cukup untuk membuatnya sangat kesal, berkulit pucat, berambut silver dan memilik sepasang mata yang berwarna lavender. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam laki-laki berwarna hitam, sedikit berantakan memang namun itu memberikan kesan yang sangat seksi. Dan pemuda itu memberikan seringai tipis kepada Draco.

"Zero... kau mengagetkan aku saja." Ujar Yuuki dengan sedikit cemberut. "Jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Pemuda yang bernama Zero itu menghiraukan Yuuki, kedua mata lavendernya tertuju pada sosok Draco yang balas menatapnya dengan tajam, aura remaja yang ada di hadapannya itu sangat berbeda, namun bukan berarti tidak menyenangkan seperti para vampire dari kelas malam. Remaja itu memiliki aura yang sangat berbeda dari manusia biasanya, Zero tidak tahu apa itu, namun Zero tidak menemukan kalau remaja itu adalah seorang vampire, seorang manusia dengan aura yang sangat kuat, menarik.

"Apa kita bisa ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang?" tanya Draco dengan suara kecil.

Kalimat itu menyadarkan mereka berdua dari lamunan mereka, keduanya mengangguk dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Yuuki menuntun Draco, mencoba untuk mengajaknya mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya Yuuki yang berbicara sementara Draco yang mendengarkannya, sementara itu Zero yang berjalan di belakang Draco hanya mengamati remaja itu, sama sekali tidak memberikan pendapatnya ataupun bersuara.

Draco tahu kalau Zero terus menatapnya dari belakang, mencoba untuk membuat lubang di belakang kepalanya, namun Draco berusaha untuk menghiraukan tatapan itu. Seperti kata ibunya, Cross Academy memang sedikit aneh, aura yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini mengatakan kalau tempat itu tidak hanya dihuni oleh manusia saja, namun ada sesuatu yang lain. Dan pemuda yang mengikutinya dari belakang adalah salah satu contohnya, saat kedua mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu Draco dapat menyimpulkan kalau Zero bukanlah manusia. Di dalam tubuhnya terdapat dua aura yang berusaha untuk saling mendominasi diri Zero, satunya adalah manusia sementara yang lainnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu. Tapi kalau melihat semburat warna merah yang terlintas di mata Zero, hal itu mirip simptom vampire yang pernah Draco baca di buku pertahanan terhadap ilmu sihir. Draco memang belum pernah bertemu dengan vampire secara langsung saat perang, namun ia tahu apakah seseorang vampire atau bukan setelah ia melihat aura dari orang itu, dan saat ini Draco bisa merasakannya, apakah ini artinya Zero adalah seorang vampire? Kalaupun iya, lalu apa yang ia lakukan di tempat yang banyak akan manusianya?

Beribu pertanyaan muncul di kepala Draco, namun ia tidak menemukan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan itu, dan hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya depresi. Mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya pada Severus, ia baru teringat kalau ayah baptisnya itu mengajar di Cross Academy, ibunya yang memberitahukan hal itu pada Draco beberapa hari yang lalu. Kelihatannya sedikit lucu juga, mengingat Severus pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan pernah mengajar apapun di sekolah manapun, dan di sini Draco menemukan Severus sebagai salah satu dari staff pengajar. Tapi bukan berarti Draco akan protes, ia justru senang bisa menemukan wajah yang sangat familiar dengannya.

"Kita sudah sampai di kantor kepala sekolah." Ujar Yuuki, ia mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan pelan sebelum membukanya, "Kepala sekolah, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, silakan masuk." Ujar sebuah suara dari balik pintu.

Draco sedikit meringis ketika suara yang terlampau ceria itu terdengar dari balik pintu, ia hanya berharap pada apapun kalau sang kepala sekolah bukan orang yang aneh, atau setidaknya tidak seperti Dumbledore saja. Draco sudah muak dengan sifat Dumbledore, dia selalu bertingkah layaknya seperti seorang dewa dan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuannya, bahkan ia tidak segan-segan untuk mengorbankan siapapun, Harry adalah salah satu korban dari dumbledore dan dengan itu Draco tidak bisa memaafkan sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. Memikirkan mantan kepala sekolahnya saja membuat mood Draco menjadi gelap, Yuuki dan anak laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya itu menatap Draco dengan diam, berpikir keras tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh Draco sampai membuat moodnya seperti itu.

Pintu kantor kepala sekolah itu terbuka, dan mereka bertiga masuk.

"Oohhh... putri dan putraku yang imut, apa kalian ke sini untuk mengunjungi ayah kalian!" teriak seorang laki-laki setengah baya dengan rambut pirang panajng yang dikuncir satu, ia mengenakan kemeja dengan sweeter berwarna hijau. Dan penampilannya terlampau ceria seperti yang Draco pikirkan.

Draco menemukan dua reaksi yang berbeda dari Yuuki dan Zero, Yuuki menatap kepala sekolah dengan pandangan lugu sementara Zero malah memberikan glare ganas kepada sang kepala sekolah, kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh pasti laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah tewas terkapar di atas lantai.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'imut'? dan aku bukan anakmu, idiot?" desis Zero dengan nada berbahaya di sana.

"Zero... teganya kau pada ayahmu ini?" teriak kepala sekolah dengan histeris, air mata buaya mengalir deras dari mata kepala sekolah dan hal itu malah membuat Draco semakin bingung, apakah ini normal?

Melihat ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Draco, Yuuki pun akhirnya berkata, "Kepala sekolah, kita kedatangan murid baru seperti yang anda harapkan." Kata Yuuki dengan sopan.

Drama singkat yang ada di kepala sekolahpun akhirnya berhenti juga saat Yuuki mengatakan anak baru, sang kepala sekolah mengakhiri aktingnya dan kembali duduk di kursinya sambil mengamati Draco.

"Ah, selamat datang di Cross Academy, kau pasti adalah Kei Suzumiya. Suzumiya-sama telah memberitahukanmu tentang kedatanganmu, Kei-chan. Aku tidak menduga kalau kau jauh lebih cantik dari bayanganku, aku pikir seragam murid perempuan Cross Academy yang imut itu akan cocok untukmu." Ujar Kaien dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar.

Alis kiri Draco berkedut, ini adalah kesekian kalinya orang mengira gendernya sebagai perempuan. Meski pada awalnya sangat menghibur, namun lama kelamaan hal ini sangat mengganggu. Draco bisa mendengar Yuuki dan Zero mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Kepala sekolah, sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas sambutannya, tapi saya ingin mengatakan kalau saya ini adalah laki-laki dan bukannya perempuan seperti yang anda bayangkan." Kata Draco.

"Eh, apa kau yakin? Maksudku kau sangat manis seperti anak perempuan." Ujar Kaien merasa tidak percaya kalau makhluk manis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

Draco mengangguk dengan mantap, "Saya sangat yakin 100 persen." Jawab Draco dengan mantap.

Sepertinya Draco melihat kalau kepala sekolah sedikit kecewa setelah tahu Draco adalah laki-laki, remaja berambut pirang platinum itu menghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah, terkadang Draco ingin protes kepada ayah dan ibunya tentang mengapa Draco harus memiliki penampilan yang sangat mirip dengan perempuan.

"Ah, maaf Kei-chan. Ok, kau adalah murid baru di kelas siang. Di Cross Academy terdapat dua kelas yaitu kelas siang dan kelas malam..." Kaien menjelaskan antara kelas siang dan malam, membuat Draco bosan sehingga anak itu tidak mendengarkan semuanya dan berharap kalau semua ini akan berakhir.

Selama di Jepang Draco Malfoy akan berubah menjadi Kei Suzumiya, murid pindahan dari London. Draco tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya memilih nama keluarga Suzumiya untuk nama palsu keluarga mereka, Draco tidak keberatan kalau ia menggunakan nama Malfoy ataupu Black, Draco sangat bangga dengan itu. Namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa menggunakan nama aslinya karena mereka berdua (Draco dan Narcissa) tengah berada dalam persembunyian, dan kalau menggunakan nama asli maka artinya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Terlebih lagi nama Draco dan Malfoy akan terdengar sangat asing, bahkan di dalam dunia muggle saja hal itu juga aneh, oleh karena itu ibunya membuat nama Suzumiya sebagai nama keluarga sementara Draco sendiri memilih nama Kei sebagai nama pertamanya.

Dan di sinilah Draco atau Kei berada sekarang, setelah Kaien selesai menjelaskan peraturan panjang yang Kei tidak keberatan untuk tidak mendengarkannya, ia menyuruh Zero untuk mengantar Kei menuju kamar asramanya. Selama perjalanan menuju asrama, keduanya tidak banyak bicara. Dari sudut matanya Kei melihat Zero memiliki ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau ia tengah kesakitan, namun Kei sendiri tidak tahu itu. Kei mengamati Zero untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mendapat ide, Zero tengah membutuhkan darah pada saat ini, apalagi dengan Kei yang berada di sampingnya. Kei tahu kalau darah yang dirinya miliki bukan darah manusia pada normalnya, ia adalah seorang _hybrid _dari _high elven _dengan veela yang menjadikan darahnya memiliki aroma serta rasa yang jauh lebih nikmat dari darah manusia ataupun _pureblood _pada umumnya, hal ini sering membuatnya menjadi 'calon' santapan bagi makhluk sihir penghisap darah.

Kei tahu kalau datang ke sini sangat berbahaya, apalagi Zero adalah seorang vampire yang mungkin saja ingin menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Tapi Kei tidak takut akan kemungkinan itu, sebab bagaimanapun juga Kei memiliki sihir yang sangat kuat dan ia bisa melindungi dirinya.

"Kita sampai." Kata Zero yang cukup mengagetkan Kei.

Zero mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku celananya dan segera membuka kunci pintu kamar baru Kei. Di sana terlihat kamar yang cukup besar, meskipun tidak sebesar kamar Kei yang ada di Malfoy Manor tapi itu saja sudah cukup, Kei menyukai kamar barunya apalagi di sana ada jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah hutan lebat di Cross Academy.

"Terima kasih, Kiryuu-kun." Ujar Kei dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu kata Zero sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kei sendirian di dalam kamar barunya.

Di sana ada sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup besar dengan empat tiang penyangganya, begitu mewah seperti versi kecil tempat tidurnya. Kei hanya berterima kasih pada ibunya yang menyediakan kamar ini hanya untuk dirinya, ibunya melakukan semua ini karena ia tahu Kei sangat menyukai privasi. Remaja manis berambut pirang platinum itu menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, Kei menggunakan sihirnya untuk menata semua barang-barangnya dengan rapi sementara ia masih tiduran di sana.

"Kelihatannya semua ini akan menarik, ada kelas siang yang diperuntukkan untuk manusia dan kelas malam untuk vampire. Kalau saja kau masih di sini, Harry, aku yakin kalau kau pasti sangat antusias melihatnya, bukankah semua itu sangat menarik?" gumam Kei pada dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun baru dua bulan, Kei sangat merindukan suaminya. Ia rindu pelukan Harry, ia rindu ciumannya, ia rindu perhatian yang selalu Harry berikan padanya, ia rindu perlindungan dari Harry, dan yang paling ia rindukan dari Harry adalah Harry selalu mencintai Kei, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ada. Bahkan saat Harry mengucapkan perpisahan dengan Kei pun ia masih sempatnya mengucapkan itu.

'Harry bodoh.' Pikir Kei dengan sedih, ia tidak sadar kalau ia menitikkan air matanya. Memikirkan Harry tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya menangis.

Kei benar-benar merindukan Harry dan berharap Harry berada di sini untuk menemaninya. Harry dan Kei adalah dua orang yang berbeda, bagaikan siang dan malam, namun mereka berdua slaing melengkapi. Kei tersenyum getir ketika mengenang mendiang suaminya, remaja itu melambaikan tangan kanannya yang membuat sebuah foto yang berada di dalam tas Kei keluar dari sana, ia menangkapnya dengan muda.

Sepasang mata silver kebiruan itu menatap kedua sosok yang ada di foto itu, itu adalah foto Kei dengan Harry. mereka berfoto di halaman luar Hogwarts, Kei bisa melihat keindahan kastil yang megah itu terlihat begitu luar biasa. Kei masih ingat foto itu diambil tiga bulan sebelum perang utama meletus, saat itu baik Kei maupun Harry masih menjadi murid Hogwarts, Harry masih mengenakan seragam Hogwarts dengan emblem Gryffindor sementara dirinya dengan emblem Slytherin. Dalam foto bergerak itu Kei bisa melihat kalau keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia, senyum lebar yang muncul di wajah manis Kei itu adalah buktinya.

Harry memeluk tubuh kecil Kei, sementara Kei tersenyum lebar karena merasakan cinta yang Harry tunjukkan padanya.

"Merlin, aku sangat merindukan Harry." ujar Kei, ia membelai wajah Harry yang ada di foto itu. "Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Blinky." Panggil Kei.

Seekor peri rumah muncul di samping tempat tidur Kei, peri rumah itu membungkuk rendah untuk memberikan hormat kepada Kei.

"Master Malfoy memanggil Blinky, apa ada yang bisa Blinky lakukan untuk master Malfoy?"

"Iya, aku ingin kau mengambilkan cermin dua arahku di Malfoy manor. Aku lupa untuk mengepaknya tadi, bisakah kau mengambilkannya untukku, Blinky?" tanya Kei dengan suara lembut.

Blinky terlihat begitu senang, ia membungkuk begitu rendah dari yang pertama kali. Ini pertama kalinya master Malfoy memanggil dirinya, dan ini juga pertama kalinya Blinky melihat senyuman indah itu muncul di wajah master Malfoy semenjak master Harry meninggal, dan Blinky merasa senang sekali karena itu.

"Baik, Blinky akan mengambilkan cermin dua arah milik master Malfoy." Dengan itu Blinky pun menghilang dari sana.

Kei tersenyum kecil, meskipun ia sudah memakai nama Jepangnya seperti sekarang ini, tetap saja ia tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Draco Malfoy. Kei tidak keberatan akan hal itu, sebab bagaimana pun juga Kei dan Draco adalah orang yang sama. Remaja manis itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna hitam dari dalam tasnya, Kei meletakkan foto dirinya dengan Harry di dalam buku tebal bersampul hitam tersebut sebelum ia menguncinya dengan sihir dan menyimpannya di dalam liontin yang ia kenakan, tentu saja hal itu ia masukkan ke dalam kristal kecil berwarna emerald dengan sihir.

'Sekarang saatnya melihat Cross Academy, tidak ada salahnya juga aku keluar.' Pikir Kei, ia keluar dari dalam kamar asramanya dan berjalan menelusuri sekolah ini.

"Kyaa..." teriakan yang superkencang itu membuat perhatian Kei tertuju pada antrian murid-murid di depan gerbang suatu bangunan.

Kei yang sebagai murid baru memang tidak mengerti dengan semua itu, tapi ia paham kalau kerumuman dari anak-anak perempuan tersebut adalah keruman dari para fangirls, Kei sama sekali tidak merasa asing sebab saat ia masih berada di Inggris ia sendiri juga memiliki fangirls atau lebih tepatnya adalah fanboys. Mengingat masa-masa itu membuat Kei berterima kasih ibunya membuat keputusan untuk pindah ke Jepang, setidaknya di tempat ini tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya.

Di depan kerumunan itu Kei melihat Yuuki, gadis itu kelihatan begitu kesulitan untuk mengontrol para fangirls yang sepertinya begitu brutal, mungkin jauh lebih parah dari mereka yang ada di Inggris. Dari sudut matanya Kei melihat Zero hanya berdiri bersandar di samping pohon, ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantu Yuuki, hanya berdiri di sana dan kelihatan bosan seperti biasanya. Namun Kei tidak bodoh, Zero mengontrol kerumunan itu dengan tatapan matanya saja, dengan glare milikanya saja hampir semuanya langsung kembali ke barisan. Wow, mungkin tatapan Zero tidak semengerikannya seperti milik Severus, tapi keduanya itu sama-sama efektifnya.

Berbicara mengenai Severus Snape, Kei berencana untuk menemui ayah baptisnya itu di sini. Ia merasakan aura sihir milik Severus dan Kei memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kerumunan yang ada di sana. Kei berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk masuk ke dalam Academy, ia berjalan terus dan sampailah ia di depan sebuah ruangan kelas, ia tahu kalau Severus berada di sana. Kei bingung apakah ia harus mengetuk pintu atau langsung masuk ke dalam kelas, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk dulu. Saat ia mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu mengijinkannya untuk masuk, akhirnya Kei membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan disinilah Severus, ia duduk di atas kursi mejanya dengan sikap seperti seorang raja. Kedua mata hitamnya fokus pada lembaran yang tengah ia kerjakan, namun saat ia merasakan aura yang sangat tidak asing ia pun menghentikan gerakan penanya dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Kedua mata Severus terbelalak lebar saat ia melihat sosok putra baptisnya berdiri di sana, dengan senyum polos layaknya seorang malaikat ia menatap Severus dengan perasaan senang.

"Draco." kata Severus yang masih terkejut.

"Kei, Severus. Aku akan sangat senang bila kau memanggilku dengan nama Kei." Ujar Kei dengan lembut, ia menutup pintu kelas Severus dan berjalan menghampiri ayah baptisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang, Dra.. Kei." Severus mengoreksi dirinya.

Kei berdiri di samping Severus dan dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh besar ayah baptisnya, cukup untuk membuat Severus shock di sana, namun hal itu tidak lama sebab ia merasakan kedua tangan Severus memeluk tubuhnya juga. Oh.. betapa Kei merindukan Severus, mereka berdua tidak bertemu lebih dari tiga bulan semenjak perang berakhir, dan Kei tidak peduli lagi dengan itu sebab ia telah menemukan anggota keluarganya yang lain di samping ibunya.

"Aku di sini dengan alasan sama seperti yang kau miliki, Sev. Aku ingin mendapat ketenangan di tempat ini." Jawab Kei dengan lembut saat ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh ayah baptisnya.

Severus masih tidak percaya kalau putra baptisnya berada di hadapannya dan Kei terlihat begitu tegar seperti dewasa dari sebelumnya. Terakhir ia melihat Kei, anak itu terus bersedih atas tragedy yang terus menimpanya, tidak hanya Kei kehilangan Lucius sebagai ayahnya namun ia juga kehilangan Harry yang terus berada di sampingnya, dan severus sangat mengerti akan perasaan Kei, sebagai makhluk sihir yang kehilangan _mate _mereka adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan melihat Kei setegar ini adalah suatu keajaiban, sebab dari apa yang Severus ketahui kalau veela kehilangan _mate _mereka maka mereka merasa hidup sudah tidak ada gunanya dan tidak lama kemudian mereka tewas karena kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Aku senang kau berada di sini Kei, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kalimat. Apa kau di Jepang bersama Narcissa atau kau datang sendirian?" tanya Severus, ia kembali duduk di atas kursinya.

"Iya, aku datang bersama ibu. Ibu sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk pindah ke Jepang, kurasa ibu tahu akan bagaimana perasaanku tentang Inggris kembali. Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik untuk sementara ini." Ujar Kei, ia menatap ayah baptisnya dengan sedih.

Severus mengangguk, "Aku bisa mengerti, meskipun aku masih tidak suka dengan Potter tapi aku jauh lebih tidak suka melihatmu bersedih seperti ini."

"Aku tidak sedih, Sev." Kei mencoba untuk berbohong, namun tatapan Severus mengatakan lain. "Ok, mungkin aku memang bersedih, tapi hal ini bukan berarti aku harus menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Aku sangat mencintai Harry dengan seluruh hidupku, dan rasanya seperti jiwamu terkoyak-koyak saat tahu Harry telah pergi. Pada awalnya aku ingin menyusulnya, tapi aku berpikir kalau Harry tidak akan gembira kalau ia tahu aku menyia-nyiakan hidup ini, oleh karena itu aku masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini.

"Harry memang telah pergi, tapi aku akan terus mencintainya."

Severus menatap putra baptisya, ia begitu cantik namun dengan kesedihan yang tercermin di wajahnya itu malah membuatnya seperti seorang malaikat yang butuh akan perlindungan. Dan sebagai ayah baptisnya itu Severus tidak akan menyerah untuk melindungi Kei, Severus sangat mencintai Kei seperti Kei adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Ia tahu kalau Kei bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan baik, namun Severus akan tetap berada di sampingnya. Dengan perlindungan darinya dan Narcissa, ia harap Kei bisa kembali ke dirinya seperti dulu meskipun itu adalah hal yang mungkin sangat mustahil.

"Severus." Panggil Kei. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memutuskan untuk mengajar di sekolah lagi setelah Hogwarts, bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan para idiot yang kau panggil sebagai murid." Kei tertawa kecil karena itu.

Mendengar suara tawa dari putra baptisnya itu membuat Severus ikut tersenyum, "Meskipun aku pernah mengatakan demikian, tapi kelihatannya aku merindukan untuk memberikan terror kepada para idiot itu. Dan saat Cross menawarkan pekerjaan ini aku langsung menyetujuinya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak merasa kesal juga, si idiot yang menyebut dirinya kepala sekolah itu jauh lebih parah dari dumbledore." Severus menggeram kesal.

"Tapi, bukankah hal itu jauh lebih menyenangkan, Sev." Ujar Kei.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengajar sekumpulan vampire di kelas malam, setidaknya kau tidak jauh dari dunia sihir seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya."

Severus mengangguk setuju dengan putra baptisnya, vampire adalah makhluk gaib dan keberadaannya tidak jauh dari dunia sihir, mungkin karena itulah Severus memilih untuk mengajar di Cross Academy daripada di sekolah biasa. Makhluk sihir lebih mengingatkannya pada siapa dirinya, dan di sinilah Severus sekarang. Severus melihat putra baptisnya tersenyum kecil, ia menarik tangan Kei dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya lagi.

"Kau benar, Kei, kau selalu benar dengan semua yang kau katakan. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ujar Severus.

"Aku juga senang, Sev, bisa menemukan wajah familiar di tempat asing seperti ini rasanya seperti surga. Mungkin aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati, mereka itu para vampire yang menghisap darah."

Severus melepaskan pelukannya, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Untuk sementara ia menatap pada sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik putra baptisnya, Kei benar-benar tidak berubah sedikitpun, putra baptisnya memang sedikit paranoid namun ia senang sebab Kei masih mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mungkin aku yang harus mengatakan itu padamu, Kei. Kau tahu, keberadaanmu itu bisa membuat _pureblood _vampire menjadi gila akan darahmu, kau seperti _pomme de sang _bagi para vampire. Sisi _high elven _milikmu akan sangat menggoda dan sulit untuk dihindari." Kata Severus, ia tidak melupakan akan siapa putra baptisnya itu.

"Apa kau lupa, Sev, kalau aku seorang penyihir juga. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dan terlebih lagi kau ada di sini untuk melindungiku juga." Balas Kei dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, ia menyentuh bahu Severus yang terlihat begitu tegang itu.

Sentuhan dari tangan kecil milik Kei membuyarkan kekhawatiran dari tubuh Severus, ia tahu kalau Kei bisa menjaga dirinya namun bagaimanapun juga Severus masih khawatir. Kei memang kuat, namun pada saat-saat seperti ini remaja itu masih berada dalam posisi terlemahnya, ditambah lagi Kei juga kehilangan Harry sebagai _mate- _nya sehingga menyebabkan kondisi Kei belum seratus persen normal seperti biasanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melindungimu, Kei. Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan mendekati para vampire di sini, meskipun Cross memprogandakan perdamaian antara bangsa vampire dengan manusia tapi tetap saja kalau itu adalah mustahil. Kita sudah banyak melihat semua ilusi yang sama saat perang." Kata Severus dengan serius. "Jauhi _pureblood _seperti Kaname Kuran yang berada di sini, dan yang terpenting adalah jangan sampai terlibat dalam masalah lagi."

Kei tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia ingin memprotes perkataan Severus namun ia menemukan dirinya tidak bisa membantah ayah baptisnya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya berkilat bahagia saat Severus memberikan senyum di wajahnya, meskipun itu sangat kecil. Kei menoleh ke arah pintu saat ia merasakan para vampire dari kelas malam telah dekat dan akan masuk ke dalam kelas, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam asramanya. Kei menemukan Severus juga menyadarinya.

Remaja itu merasakan kedua tangan Severus berada di bahunya, membuat Kei menatap kedua mata hitam milik ayah baptisnya.

"Oh, kau harus memanggilku Arashi-sensei di sini."

Kei memutar kedua bola matanya di sini, "Arashi? _How very original of you my darling Godfather." _

"_Shut up, brat." _Ujar Severus atau Arashi dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Arashi mencium kening Kei dengan perlahan, dan pada saat yang sama pintu kelas terbuka dan para vampire telah datang. Murid-murid dari kelas malam mersasa tubuh mereka membeku karena melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka, mereka melihat guru mereka yang sangat galak, dingin, dan menyeramkan itu tengah mengecup kening seorang gadis berwajah manis di sana. Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka semua mengetahui sisi Arashi-sensei yang seperti ini.

"Jaga dirimu, Kei. Aku ada kelas yang harus aku ajar." Kata Arashi, ia memberikan glare kepada murid-murid kelas malam yang hanya berdiri melihat mereka berdua. "Kembalilah ke asrama, berikan salamku untuk ibumu."

Kei menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menoleh ke arah para vampire yang masih tercengang dengan pemandangan yang ia dan Arashi buat. Kedua mata silver kebiruan Kei berkilat penuh humor.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Arashi-sensei." Kata Kei sebelum ia beranjak dari sana.

"Selamat malam juga untukmu, Kei." Sahut Arashi dengan pelan.

Kei berjalan menjauhi Arashi, kedua matanya menatap para vampire yang ada di sana. Dan untuk sesaat suasana ruang kelas milik Arashi berubah lenggang saat sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik Kei bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah marron milik sang _pureblood vampire _Kaname Kuran, waktu serasa begitu berhenti saat keduanya bertatapan. Para vampire yang berada di belakang Kaname bisa merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka berdua, sementara Arashi sendiri menatap belakang kepala putra baptisnya dengan tatapan yang menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari sana. Kei memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka berdua saat menyadari pesan yang disampaikan Arashi melalui _Legilimency, _ia mengangguk kecil dan memberi Kaname senyum kecil di wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf telah mengangganggu." Kata Kei pelan di telinga Kaname saat mereka berpapasan sebelum Kei keluar dari dalam kelas.

Kaname menoleh ke arah Kei yang berjalan menjauh dari ruang kelas dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca, untuk sesaat yang lalu Kaname merasakan sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari diri 'gadis' itu namun dengan sangat cepat aura yang ia keluarkan tidak bisa Kaname rasakan lagi. Kaname tahu kalau 'gadis' yang sangat akrab dengan Arashi itu bukanlah manusia biasa, munkin ia harus menyelidiki semua ini agar rencana yang telah ia susun tidak berantakan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berdiri di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh? Cepat masuk sekarang juga?" ujar sebuah suara dingin milik Arashi yang membuat murid-murid kelas malam langsung beranjak untuk menuju tempat duduk mereka.

* * *

><p>Author: Sky<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowlings dan Vampire Knight milik Hino Matshuri

Warning: AU, OOC, slash, creature!fic, mpreg, typo, etc.

Rating: T

* * *

><p><strong>THE POMME DE SANG<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian kita menemukan Kei tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandinya, ia menatap dirinya yang tampak di sana. Remaja manis berambut pirang platinum itu mengenakan seragam laki-laki murid kelas siang Cross Academy seperti yang lainnya, namun refleksinya itu malah menggambarkan dirinya masih seperti anak perempuan meskipun ia sudah berpakaian seperti laki-laki. Kei memberikan glare pada refleksinya yang balik memberikan glare padanya, mungkin kalau ia mengenakan seragam perempuan pasti yang lainnya juga tidak akan sadar kalau dia adalah anak laki-laki. Kei terlihat begitu manis dan imut pada seragam barunya, ia memberikan senyuman kecil saat ia mengingat kesusahan yang harus ia jalani untuk mendapatkan seragam ini. Kepala sekolah yang bodoh itu terus memaksanya untuk mengenakan seragam murid perempuan, namun dengan glare yang Kei berikan padanya membuat Cross tutup mulut dan menyerah, namun tetap saja ukuran tubuhnya yang menjadi masalah. Kei dilahirkan dengan tubuh yang sangat kecil, hampir mirip dengan ukuran Yuuki, sehingga seragamnya pun sedikit telat dalam penerimaannya.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Kei-chan." Sapa Yuuki saat Kei berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sudah beberapa kali Kei menyuruh Yuuki untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan tambahan –Chan pada namanya, namun tetap saja Yuuki keras kepala dan memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Bahkan hari pertamanya pun adalah petaka, semua murid yang melihatnya mengira Kei adalah perempuan dan ini cukup memalukan bagi Kei namun menjadi hiburan bagi Zero dan Arashi ketika ia menceritakannya pada mereka, dan sampai saat ini juga meskipun semuanya tahu ia adalah laki-laki tapi masih banyak orang yang dalam penyangkalan, bahkan murid laki-laki pun masih sering mengajaknya untuk berkencan meskipun mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Ingin sekali Kei meng-_crucio _mereka satu-satu.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuki. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Kei, ia memberikan senyum kecil pada gadis yang berusia jauh lebih muda dari dirinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, oh apa kau tahu kalau seminggu lagi akan ada pesta dansa di Cross Academy? Pesta dansa ini sangat spesial di mana murid dari kelas siang dan murid kelas malam bisa bergabung." Ujar Yuuki dengan kilatan bahagia di sana.

Jadi itu alasan mengapa hampir semua murid yang ada di kelas siang menggila lebih dari biasanya, Kei kira itu adalah hal yang sangat normal namun nyatanya memang tidak.

"Em, sepertinya menarik kalau kau bertanya padaku." Komentar Kei yang datar-datar saja, perkataannya bertentangan

"Menarik? Ayolah, Kei-chan, ini adalah hal yang sangat super menarik dan menyenangkan, kita bisa berdansa, mengenakan gaun yang cantik..." Kei tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yuuki dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Kalau saja ia perempuan mungkin Kei akan menemukan semua itu menarik, tapi yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Kei atau orang yang bernama Draco Malfoy, laki-laki atau perempuan tetap saja ia tidak menemukan semua ini menarik.

Kei menghiraukan semua kebisingan yang dibuat oleh teman sekelasnya saat ia memasuki kelas, ia duduk di bangku paling belakang dan melamun lagi. Kei membayangkan dirinya terbang di atas sapu terbangnya seperti dulu lagi, perasaan bahagia dan bebas mengucur dalam tubuhnya, angin yang membelai wajahnya itu membuat sensasi luar biasa menetramkan perasaan remaja itu. Ia menggunakan metode itu untuk menghiraukan semua kebisingan dan antusias dari teman sekelasnya, kalau saja Kei boleh menggunakan sihirnya maka ia akan menggunakan _Avada Kedavra _pada dirinya sendiri agar ia tidak terjebak dalam antusias yang berlebihan dari murid perempuan lainnya. Namun sayangnya Kei masih sayang nyawa, dan tidak mungkin ia menggunakan kutukan pembunuh pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin ia bisa menggunakan pada mereka?

Pelajaran yang diberikan guru pun ia hiraukan, meskipun tubuhnya hadir di dalam kelas namun pikirannya melayang jauh entah ke mana. Kei barus tersadar dari lamunannya saat bel yang menandakan pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, dengan sangat sigap Kei membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas sebelum ia keluar dari kelas. Saat ini Kei tidak ingin kembali ke asrama, oleh karena itu Kei memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke kota terdekat dari Cross Academy.

Kei menghindari kerumunan murid-murid perempuan yang berjejer-jejer menunggu murid kelas malam yang menjadi idola mereka, remaja itu terus berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan dan ketika melihat situasi sudah aman, Kei ber_dissapparate _dari sana untuk menuju ke kota. Ia muncul di salah satu gang terpencil yang ada di kota, ia berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalanan kecil yang ramai dan memberikan senyuman kecil pada beberapa orang yang menyapa dirinya. Kedua mata Kei menangkap pemandangan sebuah kafe kecil yang ada di ujung jalan, lokasinya sangat strategis dan kelihatannya cukup nyaman sehingga Kei memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang ada di ambang pintu berbunyi saat Kei membuka pintunya, dugaan remaja itu benar kalau suasana di sana sangat nyaman. Pengunjungnya tidak terlalu ramai, namun Kei menyukai atmosfer yang ditimbulkan oleh kafe tersebut. Kei mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela, ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi samping tempat duduknya dan mengamati pemandangan jalanan di sore hari dari balik jendela yang ada di sana.

"Selamat datang, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri Kei.

Kei menoleh ke arah pelayan itu dan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kei memberikan senyuman padanya, Kei balik membalasnya. "Aku ingin segelas Capucinno hangat dengan cream yang banyak." Jawab Kei.

"Itu saja?" tanya pelayan itu, Kei hanya mengangguk.

Pelayan tadi kembali ke dapur dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia balik ke tempat Kei dengan membawa pesanan remaja itu di atas nampan, Kei mengucapkan terima kasih dan pelayan itupun meninggalkannya sendiri. Kei menyeruput Capucinno hangatnya sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari yang terbenam, cahayanya yang berwarna merah kepucatan itu membuat Kei tersenyum karena merasakan tubuhnya menjadi rileks, sepertinya ia sudah lama tidak merasakan serileks ini.

Kei menghela nafas pelan, dan menggenggam kedua tangan kecilnya. Sepasang mata silver kebiruan itu menangkap sosok cincin elegant yang ia kenakan di jari manis di tangan kirinya, cincin itu sangat indah dan sederhana, Harry memberikan cincin itu saat keduanya mengucapkan janji suci untuk selalu bersama-sama sampai mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Kei memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

'Merlin, sepertinya kami tidak bisa menepati janji sehidup semati itu. Harry..' pikir Kei dengan getir.

Ia tersenyum, ekspresinya begitu sayu dan sedih, membuat sosok malaikat yang terus ia perlihatkan itu menjadi sangat abadi untuk disentuh oleh siapapun. Kei sudah seminggu berada di kota ini dan sudah sebulan lamanya pindah ke Jepang, namun ia masih belum bisa melupakan mendiang suaminya, mungkin memang mustahil baginya untuk melupakan kenangan manis dirinya dan Harry.

'Apa yang aku lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan Harry!' pikir Kei.

Merasa dirinya sedikit depresi lagi, Kei membenamkan kepalanya di atas tumpuan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan pada saat itu Kei sadar kalau air matanya telah tumpah dan untuk sesaat Kei tidak peduli kalau ia tengah menangis di tempat umum, namun apa yang tengah terjadi itu tidak diketahui oleh pengunjung lainnya sebab Kei membenamkan wajahnya pada tumpuan tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian Kei pun merasakan kedua pelupuk matanya begitu berat, dan ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat beberapa saat saja sebelum ia kembali ke Cross Academy.

"Ugh.." desah Kei, ia merasakan kesadarannya kembali dan ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Kesadarannya belum pulih secara sempurna, tapi ia bisa mengatakan kalau hari sudah gelap dan sepertinya Kei ketiduran di dalam kafe. Saat kesadarannya pulih seratus persen, ia menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Kei menatap ke depan dan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lavender milik sang Mr. Prefect dari Cross Academy.

Kei membelalakkan kedua matanya, Zero ada di sini dan duduk dengan santainya di hadapan Kei seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Zero duduk dengan santai sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi hangat, tapi kedua matanya tidak meninggalkan wajah Kei begitu saja.

"Kiryuu-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kei, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Zero meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan menatap Kei seolah-olah remaja itu adalah orang bodoh.

"Mungkin aku yang harus bertanya padamu, Suzumiya. Kau telah melanggar peraturan sekolah untuk tidak keluar dari lingkungan Academy namun kau berada di sini, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini sementara semua gerbang yang ada di Academy tertutup dengan rapatnya." Ujar Zero, ia pun melanjutkan lagi, "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuknya di kota."

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang Kei katakan sebelum ia menatap tangannya.

"Huh, sudahlah."

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam, untuk sesaat Kei memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Kei harus mengakui kalau Zero itu adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan menarik perhatiannya, dengan rambut yang berwarna silver, kulit alabaster, dan sepasang mata lavender itu membuat penampilan Zero sangat menonjol. Sementara kepribadian Zero yang dingin itu malah membuat nilai tambah bagi dirinya, dan aura yang mengatakan kalau ia sangat berbahaya namun sedih pada saat yang sama itu juga membuat Kei semakin tertarik pada pemuda yang ada di depannya tersebut. merasa pikirannya melantur ke mana-mana, Kei merasakan wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Ia menyembunyikan hal itu dengan menatap ke arah jalanan.

"Suzumiya." Panggil Zero.

Kei menoleh padanya, dalam hati ia berharap wajahnya tidak memanas lagi.

"Kita harus kembali ke Academy sekarang juga!" ujar Zero lagi.

Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan ia katakan, Kei memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Setelah membayar tagihan mereka berdua, baik Kei dan Zero keluar dari dalam kafe. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam, tidak satupun dari mereka berdua ingin mengatakan sesuatu, meskipun begitu suasana yang menyelimuti keduanya sangat nyaman. Baik keduanya tidak ingin membuyarkan suasana itu, tidak hanya sekali Kei mencuri pandang ke arah Zero yang berjalan di sampingnya, dan tidak pertama kalinya apa yang dilakukan oleh Kei itu tertangkap basah oleh Zero yang membuat remaja manis itu blushing lagi. Melihat tingkah Kei yang imut itu membuat Zero memberikan seringai tipis.

Kei merasakan dunia ini tidak adil, ia merasa dirinya sangat pendek saat ia berjalan di samping Zero yang tinggi. Mungkin ia harus menggunakan sihir untuk membuat tubuhnya lebih tinggi lagi, namun Kei ragu kalau sihir yang seperti itu ada.

Suasana nyaman di antara mereka buyar saat keduanya mendengar teriakan tidak jauh dari sana, Kei merasakan sihirnya menjadi liar saat aura aneh menusuk kulitnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kei merasakan hal yang seperti ini, di sampingnya juga Zero merasakan hal yang sama namun tentu saja bukan sihir yang Zero rasakan. Tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu, mereka berdua berlari ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan Kei merasakan dirinya terkejut hebat saat ia melihat sekumpulan vampire tengah memangsa seorang wanita yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran, mereka berjumlah tujuh orang dan Kei mempunyai firasat kalau vampire yang bukan murid Cross Academy itu pikirannya sudah dibutakan dengan haus darah.

"Suzumiya, berada di belakangku!" perintah Zero, ia memberika glare kepada ketujuh vampire itu dan Kei sedikit terkejut saat Zero mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berbentuk aneh dan menembakkannya ke arah mereka.

Dan pertarungan pun tidak terelakkan lagi, Zero menangkis serangan para vampire dengan Bloody Rose sementara Kei melihat Zero bertarung. Kelihatannya perhatian para vampire itu tidak lagi berada pada mereka saat mereka mencium aroma harum dari tubuh Kei, mereka mencoba menyerang remaja itu namun usaha mereka gagal karena Zero terus menangkis serangan mereka bertujuh. Zero melepaskan pelatuk dari Bloody rose saat seorang vampire Level E menyerang Kei lagi dari belakang, dan kali ini tembakannya tepat mengenai kepala sang vampire dan mambuatnya hancur menjadi debu.

"Sial!" runtuk Zero, ia menembakkan Bloody Rose ke arah vampire yang mencoba menerkam Kei, dan membuat vampire itu hancur menjadi debu. "Mengapa Level E muncul di tempat seperti ini."

Kei melihat Zero melindungi dirinya dengan menembakkan beberapa peluru ke arah vampire, kedua mata silver kebiruan Kei menatap sosok Zero yang terus bertarung itu.

"Zero!" teriak Kei saat salah satu dari level E berhasil mencakar Zero di dadanya, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung.

"Cepat lari?" perintah Zero.

Kei merasakan radarnya mengatakan 'bahaya' padanya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Level E itu menyerang dirinya. Karena Kei tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi, oleh karena itu ia menggunakan sihirnya.

"_Incendio!"_ gumam Kei, dan api yang besar muncul di sekeliling Kei dan melindungi dirinya.

Tiga orang level E yang tidak sempat melarikan diri pun berubah menjadi debu saat api sihir milik Kei yang panas itu menyambar tubuh mereka dengan cepat, Kei menatap tiga Level E yang selamat dari serangannya.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku kesal sekali. _Bombarda maxima!" _

Sebuah ledakan hebat membuat dua orang Level E hancur, tinggal satu vampire lagi dan pekerjaannya beres untuk malam ini. Namun saat Kei akan mengucapkan _Incendio _lagi, ia mendapati tubuh vampire itu berubah menjadi debu karena tembakan yang Zero berikan padanya.

"Sepertinya kita berdua sama-sama memiliki rahasia." Kata Zero dengan nada puas di sana.

Kei menoleh ke arah Zero dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Jangan bicara dulu, bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Kei khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?"

Kei menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melihat ke arah wanita yang menjadi korban tadi dan menemukan dirinya bersedih saat mengetahui nyawa dari wanita itu sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

"Kalau saja kita lebih cepat maka ia tidak akan tewas seperti ini." Gumam Kei yang masih memegang lengan Zero.

Zero memilih untuk tidak memberikan komentar, ia sendiri masih belum pulih akan keterkejutannya melihat remaja kecil yang memegang lengannya itu mampu menghabisi lima vampire Level E dengan sangat mudah. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Zero akan siapa sebenarnya Kei Suzumiya itu, atau lebih tepatnya apa sebenarnya Kei itu?

Seperti tahu tentang apa yang ada di benak Zero, Kei memberikan senyum kecil kepada pemuda berambut silver tersebut, namun senyum itu sedikit meredup saat Kei melihat darah yang merembes dari luka Zero.

"Apa ini bayanganku atau memang kenyataan kalau kau memang terluka parah?" tanya Kei dengan seringai kecil.

Merasa tahu kalau remaja bertubuh kecil itu tengah menggodanya, Zero memberikan tatapan ganas pada wajah Kei, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kedua mata Zero terbelalak lebar saat ia melihat telapak tangan Kei diselimuti oleh aura yang berwarna putih, ia merasa begitu hangat saat tangan kecil yang berselimut aura tersebut Kei tempelkan pada dadanya yang tengah terluka. Seperti halnya keajaiban terjadi, Zero tidak lagi merasakan sakit, lukanya tertutup begitu sempurna saat Kei mengalihkan tangannya, memperlihatkan kulit putih bersih tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun. Satu hal yang mengingatkan Zero kalau dirinya tengah terluka adalah bercak darah yang masih menempel pada kemeja yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyembuhkan aku dalam sentuhan saja?" tanya Zero tidak mengerti pada apa yang dilakukan oleh Kei.

Kei memberikan senyuman kecil yang penuh dengan misteri, ia mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir pink-nya, "Anggap saja itu adalah kekuatan rahasiaku yang kugunakan untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku punya rahasia dan kau juga punya rahasia sendiri, dan kita tahu kalau baik aku dan dirimu tidak ingin memberitahukan rahasia kita masing-masing. Jadi anggap saja kalau kita impas." Kata Kei dengan senyum kecil, dalam hati ia menambahkan kalau ia tahu akan rahasia Zero sebagai vampire.

Zero menatap Kei untuk beberapa saat, apa yang Kei katakan memang benar kalau mereka berdua punya rahasia dan tidak ingin dibicarakan, masuk akal juga. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Zero, apakah kekuatan yang Kei miliki itu sangat berbahaya bagi mereka? Secepat pikiran itu muncul, cepat pula hilangnya sebab bagaimanapun juga Kei telah menolongnya, dan apabila Kei itu berbahaya atau menjadi musuhnya pasti sudah sejak tadi Zero mati.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lagi. Anggap saja kalau semua ini tidak pernah terjadi." Kata Zero pada akhirnya.

Kei mengangguk mengerti, "Setuju." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil di wajah manisnya.

Dengan itu baik Kei dan Zero berjalan beriringan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ke arah Cross Academy, rahasia apapun yang disembunyikan oleh Kei, Zero harap itu tidak akan membahayakan dirinya ataupun Yuuki.

* * *

><p>"Kei, apa kau harus selalu menggangguku di saat-saat seperti ini?" tanya Arashi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau bisa membaca di tempat lain."<p>

Kedua mata hitam milik Arashi menatap ke arah remaja berwajah manis yang merupakan putra baptisnya itu, Kei hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan terhibur pada Arashi sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu membaca sebuah buku. Mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam kelas Arashi, tepatnya sebelum murid kelas malam masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tentu, hal ini jauh lebih menarik dari yang kau duga, Arashi." Jawab Kei tanpa berpaling dari bacaannya.

"Mungkin memang menarik untukmu, tapi kau membuatku tersiksa."

Kei tersenyum kecil, ia membalik bukunya ke halaman selanjutnya. "Apa kau khawatir kalau murid-murid 'unik'mu akan meminum darahku sampai kering?" tanya Kei.

Untuk kesekian kalinya mantan professor pelajaran ramuan dari Hogwarts itu menghela nafasnya, tentu saja ia khawatir dengan kemungkinan yang Kei katakan tadi, bagaimanapun juga darah dari seorang _High elven_ seperti milik Kei itu memiliki rasa yang jauh lebih manis dari darah manusia atau penyihir lainnya. Tidak hanya itu saja, kepekatan dan kekuatan yang terkandung dalam darah seorang _High elven _itu sangat besar, bahkan bisa memberikan keabadian bagi peminumnya. Jadi tidak heran kalau Arashi sangat khawatir pada Kei yang terus-terusan mengunjungi kelasnya, apa yang membuat remaja itu ke tempat ini pun sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

"_Godfather." _Panggil Kei lembut, membuat Arashi melihat ke arahnya. "_Like I said a few days ago, don't worry about me. _Aku bukan anak-anak lagi yang membutuhkan perlindungan ekstra."

Kei menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela di kelas Arashi, dari sana ia bisa melihat langit yang mulai berwarna merah keoranye-an, menandakan kalau hari telah sore. Ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Arashi, ia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi siapapun dan tidak ingin membuat Arashi atau siapapun bernasib sama seperti suaminya karena terlalu khawatir pada keselamatan Kei.

'Harry.' kata Kei dalam hati, hatinya masih terasa begitu perih namun gembira pada saat yang sama ketika mengingat nama itu.

"Kei." Panggil Arashi, ia sedikit khawatir ketika melihat ekspresi sedih melintang pada wajah Kei.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku harus kembali ke asrama matahari." Ujar Kei dengan nada ceria di sana, namun Arashi tidak tertipu dengan nada itu.

Ada satu hal yang membuat putra baptisnya seperti ini, dan memikirkan apa itu saja sudah membuat Arashi tidak suka. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah manis Kei penuh dengan senyum dan kegembiraan seperti dulu, tidak ada beban berat yang dipikul oleh putra baptisnya, kalau saja Arashi boleh memiliki keinginan untuk dikabulkan maka ia akan menggunakan hal itu untuk membuat Kei melupakan semua kesedihannya.

Arashi melihat Kei turun dari salah satu bangku yang menjadi tempat duduknya tadi, remaja itu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu, namun Arashi mencegahnya dengan memegang pinggang kecilnya dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Kei terperangkap dalam tubuh kekar milik ayah baptisnya.

"Arashi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kei sedikit bingung dengan tindakan ayah baptisnya.

Arashi menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku selalu ada di sini, jangan memendam semuanya sendirian. Aku dan ibumu selalu mendukungmu, Kei." Kata Arashi.

Untuk sesaat Kei tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia mencoba mencerna perkataan itu sambil merasakan kehangatan dari figur ayahnya tersebut. Arashi membuat Kei sangat nyaman, seperti yang Kei rasakan terhadap Lucius. Mungkin Arashi tidak bisa menggantikan figur Lucius Malfoy sebagai ayah kandungnya, namun Kei sendiri sangat mencintai Arashi layaknya ia mencintai ayahnya, dan hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya merasa hangat.

"Terima kasih, _Godfather." _Ujar Kei, ia memberikan senyum manis kepada ayah baptisnya.

Arashi membalas senyuman itu sebelum melepaskan tubuh Kei, ia senang saat ekspresi wajah Kei sudah tidak menampakkan kesedihan seperti tadi meskipun senyuman sayu itu masih muncul di wajah manis putra baptisnya. Senyuman Arashi semakin berkembang, membuatnya jauh tampak lebih muda dari usia yang sebenarnya, saat Kei mencium pipi kirinya dengan lembut.

"Aku pergi dulu, _be a good teacher, Godfather!" _kata Kei dengan senyuman sayu sebelum ia keluar dari kelas Arashi.

Kei merasa hatinya begitu longgar setelah keluar dari kelas Arashi, ayah baptisnya memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu merasa khwatir pada dirinya namun Kei tidak akan memprotesnya sebab Kei tahu kalau kekhawatiran itu adalah cara Arashi menunjukkan kepada dunia kalau ia peduli pada Kei. Wajah Kei menjadi _gloomy _lagi saat ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas tadi, entah mengapa namun semenjak ia berada di Cross Academy Kei sedikit sulit untuk mengontrol emosinya seperti dulu lagi.

Apa ini adalah imbasnya karena Harry telah melumerkan es batu yang menghuni hati Kei? Mungkin itu memang benar, Harry selalu memiliki cara untuk melumerkan es yang membekukan hati Kei. Kei masih ingat dengan sangat jelas sebelum ia bertemu dengan Harry, dirinya adalah orang yang sangat dingin yang orang-orang biasa memanggilnya dengan _Ice prince _(atau mungkin lebih cocoknya kita memanggil Kei dengan _Ice princess _atau _Ice Queen), _Kei tidak bisa terbuka kepada siapapun terkecuali kepada keluarganya. Namun kebiasaan itu sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lumer saat Harry memasuki kehidupannya, sejak saat itu Kei menjadi terbuka kepada Harry dan kepada teman-temannya, ia mulai banyak tersenyum, bahkan ia mulai bisa mempelajari apa itu cinta dari Harry. Dan ketika Harry meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya, hal ini bisa diibaratkan cahaya mulai menghilang dari jiwa Kei.

Jujur, dari semua orang yang sedih atas kehilangan sosok seorang Harry, Kei-lah yang paling terpukul atas kenyataan itu. Remaja itu meremas seragam yang menutupi dadanya, rasanya begitu sakit menerima kenyataan kalau Harry sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

'Ayolah, Malfoy, kau harus bisa menguasai dirimu.' Pikir Kei kepada dirinya.

Kei menghentikan langkahnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada di koridor kelas tersebut sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mencoba untuk merilekskan pikirannya dan membuat dirinya tenang, Kei mengambil nafas panjang untuk beberapa kali untuk mengusir semua rasa sedihnya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan kita masih menemukan Kei dalam posisi yang sama, dan ketika Kei telah merasakan dirinya cukup baikan, ia membuka kedua matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya remaja berwajah manis itu ketika ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia menemukan dirinya menatap dua buah bola mata berwarna merah marun milik sang presiden asrama bulan sendiri. Kaname Kuran kalau tidak salah adalah namanya, ia menatap Kei dengan kalem dan Kei bisa mengatakan kalau Kaname sedikit khawatir dengan dirinya.

"Suzumiya-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaname, suaranya yang begitu dalam itu secara tidak langsung membuat tengkuk Kei merinding.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, presiden Kuran." Jawab Kei dengan suara kecil, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah saat menyadari sang pangeran vampire itu berdiri begitu dekat dengan tubuh Kei.

"Apa kau yakin? Wajahmu sedikit pucat." Kata Kaname lagi, ia menghiraukan wajah manis Kei yang begitu kontras dengan semu merah di sana. Kaname cukup senang karena bisa membuat manusia manis di hadapannya ini _blushing._

Kei menatap Kaname untuk sesaat, ia bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang Kaname lakukan di sini kalau jadwal bagi murid kelas malam belum datang. Harus Kei akui kalau Kaname itu sangat menarik, bahkan semua vampire itu sangat menarik, namun Kaname itu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh vampire lain. Kalau saja Kei tidak tahu suaminya telah meninggal, maka Kei akan mengatakan sang pangeran vampire yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah suaminya. Harry dan Kaname itu memiliki wajah yang sangat sama, mulai dari tinggi badan sampai helai akhir rambut. Aura mereka sama-sama mengandung kekuatan yang sangat besar, bahkan meneriakan kebangsawanannya di sana. Meskipun aura mereka sedikit mirip, Kei bisa menemukan perbedaan di antara keduanya, aura mereka sangat berbeda namun mirip pada saat yang sama. Satu hal yang membuat Kaname dengan Harry berbeda adalah bila Kaname memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dengan sepasang mata merah marun, maka Harry memiliki rambut yang lebih pendek dari Kaname dan sepasang mata emerald cemerlang yang sangat Kei cintai. Meskipun mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang sama, namun mereka begitu berbeda. Oh... betapa Kei sangat merindukan Harry sekarang ini.

Pertama kali Kei bertemu dengan sang pangeran vampire ini, ia sendiri juga terkejut melihat Kaname. Ia sempat berpikir apakah orang ini adalah Harry, namun setelah melihat aura Kaname, maka Kei dapat menyimpulkan kalau Kaname bukanlah Harry dan Harry bukanlah Kaname, mereka sangat berbeda bagaikan langit dengan bumi.

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut, sudah sejak dulu aku memang pucat." Jawab Kei dengan lembut, "Apa yang kau lakukan di Academy pada jam segini, presiden Kuran? Bukankah jadwal dari murid kelas malam masih dua jam lagi?"

Kaname tersenyum kecil, tapi Kei bisa melihat senyuman dari Kaname begitu palsu sebab kedua matanya masih menatap Kei dengan dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Arashi-sensei, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada beliau. Kau sendiri bukankah dari sana?" tanya Kaname.

Kei tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Ada satu hal yang membuat Kei penasaran dengan perkataan sang pangeran, sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kaname tanyakan? Ia tidak bodoh kalau Kaname akan menanyakan masalah sekolah dan sebagainya, pasti ada sesuatu yang Kei lewatkan. Tapi apa itu?

Remaja berwajah manis itu menghiraukan rasa penasarannya, ia yakin kalau ayah baptisnya itu bisa menangani semua ini sendirian dan Kei tahu kalau Arashi tidak ingin dirinya terlibat dengan urusan vampire.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku tidak ingin menghambat perjalananmu untuk menemui Arashi-sensei." Kata Kei, ia beranjak dari sana dan akan meninggalkan Kaname sebelum sang pangeran memanggilnya. "Iya."

Kaname memberikan senyuman kecil yang palsu seperti biasanya, ia menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah yang sedari tadi ia pegang dari tadi kepada Kei.

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Kei tidak mengerti.

"Ambillah, aku harap kau menjadi lebih baikan lagi, Suzumiya-san." Ujar Kaname lagi. Ia tersenyum lagi saat Kei menerima bunga mawar merah itu dan mencium aromanya.

"Terima kasih, presiden Kuran." Sahut Kei dengan senyuman lembut di wajah manisnya. "Aku pergi dulu, selamat sore." Setelah mengatakan itu Kei berjalan meninggalkan Kaname.

Untuk sesaat Kaname hanya menatap sosok kecil Kei, ia tidak mengerti untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu lagi. Belum pernah ia memberikan perhatian lebih kepada murid kelas siang selain Yuuki, dan mengapa ia memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Yuuki adalah hal yang masuk akal, tapi kepada murid baru itu? Kaname tidak mengerti, ia hanya merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang memanggil jiwa sang pangeran untuk ingin dekat kepada remaja yang berwajah rupawan tersebut. Apapun itu, Kaname tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang ataupun kesal, murid baru yang bernama Kei Suzumiya itu merupakan misteri bagi dirinya.

* * *

><p>Author: Sky<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Baik Harry Potter maupun Vampire Knight bukan milikku

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, Mpreg, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: KanamexDraco, HarryxDraco

Genre: Romance, Drama

* * *

><p><strong>THE POMME DE SANG<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Kei menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui, ia melihat ke segala arah untuk mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya familiar tentang tempat itu, namun hasilnya sama saja yaitu ia tidak tahu ada di mana. Remaja itu mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah kastil yang sangat besar, kastil itu sudah tua namun Kei mengagumi keindahan yang ada di dalamnya. Meskipun terlihat seperti kastil biasa, tetapi Kei masih bisa merasakan sihir kuat yang menyelimuti tempat itu, siapapun yang berada di tempat itu bukanlah orang yang sembarang.<p>

Sihir adalah hal yang tidak asing lagi bagi Kei, selama hidupnya Kei selalu dikelilingi oleh sihir, entah itu sihir netral maupun sihir yang berdasarkan nafsu sang penggunanya, bahkan sekolah asal Kei sendiri adalah sekolah yang membantu muridnya untuk mengontrol sihir mereka. Meskipun begitu, tempat ini membuat perasaan Kei tidak menentu dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk mengontrol sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Remaja berwajah manis rupawan tersebut tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana, hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum berada di tempatnya berdiri sekarang adalah... tidak ada, Kei tidak ingat apa-apa sebelum ini. Semuanya tidak masuk akal, ia serasa berada di dunia lain yang tidak ia kenal. Kei menggenggam kemeja depannya, mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Sesuatu yang berada di tempat ini membuat ingatannya mengarah pada sesuatu yang begitu melankolis, suatu hal yang membangkitkan kenangan Kei akan masa lalunya bersama seseorang. Kedua mata Kei terbelalak lebar saat ia mendengarkan sebuah senandung indah yang keluar dari sebuah piano, melodi itu sangat kuat dan jantung Kei berdegup semakin keras saat mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Hanya itu yang melesat keluar dari bibir Kei saat ia mendengar melodi yang indah tersebut.

Tanpa sadar kedua kaki Kei membawanya mengikuti ke arah melodi itu berasal, ia tidak peduli seberapa jauh kedua kakinya membawa Kei dan ataupun rasa capek yang ia rasakan. Kei harus memastikan siapa yang memainkan melodi itu, bahkan tanpa sadarpun air mata Kei mulai bercucuran saat ia menuruni anak tangga dari istana indah itu. Sesuatu tengah menunggunya di sana, sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi diri Kei.

"HARRY!" teriak Kei saat ia berada di ujung tangga istana dan menemukan seseorang tengah memainkan sebuah _grandpiano _yang berada di sana.

Punggung orang itu berhadapan dengan Kei, namun Kei bisa melihat tubuh kekar milik laki-laki yang memainkan piano tersebut. Air mata Kei bercucuran lagi saat kedua jemari milik sang pemain piano menghentikan permainannya, sang pemain itu tidak berbalik ke arahnya namun ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat jubah hitam panjang yang ia kenakan memberikan kesan begitu _majestic _bagi sang pemain melodi tersebut.

"_Hello, my little angel." _Sapa sang pemain melodi tersebut, suaranya begitu dalam dan terdengar sangat indah di telinga Kei. Saat ia menengok ke belakang, sepasang mata emerald yang berkilat miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik sang remaja berwajah manis tersebut.

"Harry, apakah itu dirimu?" tanya Kei dengan suara pelan dan perlahan, ia tidak menggunakan suara keras sebab ia takut ketika Kei menggunakannya maka Harry yang berdiri di hadapannya itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi dan meninggalkan dirinya di sana sendirian.

Mendengar suara indah dari suaminya itu membuat senyuman manis muncul di wajah tampan Harry, ia berbalik dan membuka lebar kedua tangannya untuk Kei. Dan seperti yang telah ia perhitungkan sebelumnya, Kei pun berlari dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat dari dirinya sebelum ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Harry.

"Draco, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Harry lembut, ia membelai rambut pirang platinum milik suaminya dengan lembut. Senyuman bahagia Harry berubah menjadi senyuman sayu saat ia menyadari kalau tubuh Draco menjadi lebih kurus sekarang. "Kau terlihat begitu manis seperti biasanya. _My little angel, my cute Draco."_

Kei tidak menjawab Harry, ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati pelukan hangat dari suaminya tercinta, Kei sangat merindukan hal ini dan selama tiga bulan belakangan ini ia mulai berpikir kalau ia tidak akan menemukan pelukan sehangat ini lagi. Kei merasakan aura Harry, ia berpikir kalau auranya sangat familier namun ternyata tidak. Kei menemukan aura yang dimiliki oleh Harry sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, aura milik Harry masih sama namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda, tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Kei merasa tidak nyaman pada pelukan suaminya. Remaja itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry tanpa menjauh dari tubuh kekar Harry, ia menatap pada sepasang mata emerald yang sangat ia kagumi itu. Kedua mata itu terlihat begitu berkilat lebih dari biasanya, efek dari hilangnya kacamata yang dikenakan oleh Harry membuat kedua matanya begitu cemerlang.

"Apakah ini adalah mimpi?" desah Kei perlahan, ia meraba kedua pipi Harry.

Ia menemukan Harry memberikan senyum lembut padanya, kedua matanya terlihat begitu sayu seperti ada maksud tersembunyi di dalamnya yang Kei tidak ketahui apapun itu. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Perasaan yang berkecamuk menjalar dalam tubuh Kei, ia tahu kalau semua ini adalah ilusi dan meskipun ia tahu tetapi Kei tidak mau mengakuinya, ia berharap apa yang ia lihat adalah nyata, tidak akan menghilang dalam pandangannya ketika ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Remaja berparas seperti malaikat tersebut memberikan senyuman lembut pada suaminya, ia merasa senang karena bisa melihat wajah suami yang sangat ia cintai tetapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam karena kenyataan yang ada, Harry tidak mungkin hidup sebab ia telah meninggal dan Kei sangat yakin dengan hal itu sebab ia adalah orang terakhir yang berada di samping Harry sewaktu suaminya memejamkan kedua matanya untuk selamanya.

Tapi, apakah Kei tidak boleh untuk merasakan egois untuk sesaat? Ia ingin Harry terus berada di sampingnya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya, dengan itu Kei meremas kemeja Harry dengan sanga erat. Remaja itu berjinjit pelan dan meletakkan tangan kanannya pada bahu kiri Harry sementara tangan kirinya berada di belakang kepala Harry, mencoba untuk mendekatkan wajah suaminya dengan dirinya, dan pada saat itu Kei pun mencium bibir Harry. Remaja itu merasa senang saat Harry balas menciumnya, lidah mereka pun saling berduel untuk menemukan siapa yang paling dominant dan Kei pun dengan senang hati mempersilakan Harry untuk mendominasi dirinya. Tanpa sadar Kei memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk merasakan hangatnya tubuh Harry.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Desah Harry pada telinga Kei, membuat Kei untuk membuka kedua matanya. "_You're mine, angel, don't forget it."_

Betapa shock-nya Kei saat ia mendapati Harry sudah tidak berada di sana, ia benar-benar sendirian di tempat asing tersebut. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk satu sama lain, salah satunya adalah rasa panik yang menyelimuti Kei. Kei tidak merasakan kehadirannya, hanya saja yang Kei rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang sangat intensif pada dadanya, dan saat ia melihat ke bawah ia pun menemukan sebuah panah yang terbuat dari emas tertancap begitu dalam pada dada kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Darah yang segar merembes dari dadanya, membuat kemeja putih yang ia kenakan ternoda oleh darah. Panah itu pun tanpa sadar juga membuat sihirnya menjadi liar, Kei tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengendalikannya sebelum sihir miliknya akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Sebelum Kei kehilangan kesadarannya, hal terakhir yang Kei lihat adalah sepasang mata kelabu yang menatapnya tanpa emosi di sana.

Saat mimpinya berakhir, Kei membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya dan jantungnya berdetak begitu keras. Tanpa sadar Kei meraba dada kirinya, ia tidak menemukan panah emas Appolon ataupun rembesan darah dari sana, ia mencoba untuk fokus pada tempat di mana ia berada dan beberapa menit kemudian Kei baru sadar kalau ia masih berada di dalam kamarnya yang ada di Cross Academy.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi.' Pikir Kei, ia memejamkan kedua matanya lagi dan mengambil nafas panjang untuk mengontrol sihirnya yang sejak tadi mulai tak terkontrol. Kei hanya berterima kasih karena ia ingat untuk memasang sihir peredam di kamarnya, sehingga baik bau, suara, maupun sihirnya tidak akan terasa di luar ruangan itu.

"Harry." ujar Kei lembut. Ia merasakan kekosongan di dalam hatinya saat ia tidak menemukan Harry berada di sampingnya.

Kei memeluk bantalnya dengan erat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal itu saat air matanya mulai bercucuran dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kastil besar yang letaknya begitu tersembunyi oleh sihir, seorang sosok tengah berdiri di depan sebuah jendela besar yang ada di sana, ia menatap pemandangan sang cakrawala yang mulai bersinar bersama terbitnya matahari.<p>

"Lady Malfoy, apa yang anda lakukan di pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya sebuah suara lembut dari seorang wanita yang bernama Shizuka Hiou.

Narcissa Malfoy atau Lady Malfoy tersebut tidak menjawab Shizuka, kedua matanya masih fokus pada pemandangan menakjubkan yang ia lihat menghiasi langit pagi. Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sihir yang menyelimuti tempat tinggalnya tersebut begitu familier. Sihir milik putranya memang sangat kuat, dan Narcissa bisa merasakan hal itu dengan sangat jelas. Draco memang memiliki sihir dan kemauan yang sangat kuat, bahkan Narcissa sendiri tidak segan-segan untuk menyebut putranya sebagai penyihir yang sangat kuat namun begitu keras kepala, tapi Narcissa tahu kalau semua itu Draco gunakan untuk menyembunyikan hatinya yang begitu rapuh. Anak itu memang telah seperti itu semenjak ia lahir, tetapi semuanya bertambah begitu berat saat Harry meninggal. Semua yang ada di dunia ini memang tidak adil bagi bagi putra tersayangnya, Draco adalah putra kecil manisnya yang seharusnya mendapat sesuatu yang membahagiakan dirinya, bukan untuk membuatnya sedih seperti ini. Kalau saja sihir memperbolehkan Narcissa untuk memutar waktu, Narcissa memilih untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki segalanya, ia ingin membuat putra semata wayangnya selalu tersenyum, tidak pernah sedih seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, Shizuka, aku tengah melihat cakrawala." Ujar Narcissa dengan suara lirih.

Postur tubuh dari sang Lady Malfoy membuat Shizuka kagum pada wanita itu, wanita yang ada di depannya tersebut adalah figur seorang ibu yang sangat kuat, selalu menyayangi keluarganya dan mau melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga kebahagiaan keluarganya. Namun takdir memang berkata lain, tragedi yang begitu berat telah menimpa wanita cantik ini, Shizuka merasakan simpati dan kekagumannya terhadap seorang Narcissa Malfoy semakin tinggi.

Kedua mata biru cemerlang milik Narcissa beranjak dari pemandangan alam yang sedari tadi ia lihat, kini ia menatap sang putri vampire dengan tatapan sayu seperti biasanya.

"Aku merasa berterima kasih karena kau mau menghadiri undanganku, Shizuka." Kata Narcissa.

Shizuka memberikan senyum kecil pada Narcissa, "Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi saya karena anda mau mengundang saya, _Milady." _Jawab Shizuka, "Manor anda kelihatan sepi pada pagi ini. Kalau boleh saya tahu, di mana master Draco sekarang?"

"Cross Academy." Jawab Narcissa singkat.

"Tempat itu? Mengapa Master Draco menginginkan tinggal di tempat seperti Cross, bukankah master Draco tidak begitu menyukai makhluk non-magical?" tanya Shizuka.

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah Narcissa, "Akulah yang mengirim Draco ke sana."

"Mengapa anda melakukan itu? Bukankah anda tahu kalau Kaname Kuran berada di sana? Ini adalah ide buruk kalau anda bertanya pada saya, Lady Malfoy." Kata Shizuka, nadanya menandakan keterkejutan di sana.

"Mungkin yang kau katakan memang benar, tapi mungkin juga salah. Jangan mempertanyakan alasanku mengapa mengirim Draco ke Cross Academy, tapi ini semua demi kebaikannya sendiri." Jawab Narcissa dengan nada dingin, 'Aku ingin Draco bisa melupakan kesedihan dirinya.' Narcissa menambahkannya di dalam hari.

Untuk kesekian kalinya sang Lady Malfoy itu menghela nafas panjang, andai saja Lucius masih hidup pasti suaminya itu tahu bagaimana menghadapi situasi yang semacam ini. Sampai bertindak dan bertahan sejauh ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang Narcissa rasakan, keinginannya hanya satu untuk saat ini, yaitu bisa melihat Draco tersenyum lagi tanpa ada beban yang menghalanginya.

"Shizuka, aku punya sebuah permintaan padamu." Kata Narcissa pada wanita berambut silver yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa itu, Lady Malfoy?"

Narcissa menatap sang vampire berdarah murni itu dengan tatapan kalem, ia memberikan seulas senyuman manis yang Shizuka ketahui adalah sebuah topeng, kedua matanya tetap dingin saat tersenyum begitu.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke Cross Academy, Shizuka. Aku ingin kau melindungi putra tersayangku di sana, itu adalah permintaan terakhirku saat ini." Kata Narcissa, "Aku ingin kau melindunginya dari para vampire yang ada di sana, terutama dari Kaname Kuran. Kau adala satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya di sini."

Untuk sesaat Shizuka membatu, ia terkejut dengan permintaan dari Lady Malfoy. Ia tahu kalau Master Draco adalah remaja yang sangat kuat, bahkan kalau mau ia bisa mengendalikan para _pureblood vampire _dengan mudahnya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan, dan ketika ia mendengatkan permintaan seperti ini dari ibu Master Draco tentu membuatnya terkejut. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh wanita ini?

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir<p>

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Baik Harry Potter maupun Vampire Knight bukan milikku

Warning: Slash, Au, OOC, creature!fic, post war, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Pairing: HPDM, KKDM

Genre: Romance, angst, adventure

* * *

><p><strong>THE POMME DE SANG<strong>

**By  
><strong>

**Sky  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini begitu berat bagi Kaname, para tetua vampire terus mencoba untuk memanipulasinya untuk kepentingan mereka yang tentu saja hal itu gagal sementara pekerjaannya sebagai pangeran tidaklah mudah, ia harus menjaga para vampire yang ada di Cross Academy dan tentu saja menjaga keselamatan adiknya yang tercinta. Kaname tahu kalau dirinya sangat kuat, bahkan vampire legenda yang menjadi dirinya itupun tahu akan hal itu, namun sekuat apapun dirinya tetap saja ia memiliki batasnya.<p>

Hari itu matahari bersinar begitu terang sehngga membuat hari sedikit lebih panas dari biasanya, sebuah waktu yang sangat tepat bagi seorang vampire untuk beristirahat, namun sebanyak apapun Kaname mencoba memejamkan matanya tetap saja rasa kantuk tidak menyerangnya, meskipun ia merasa begitu lelah. Melihat ia tidak akan tertidur untuk sesaat lamanya, Kaname memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar asrama bulan, mungkin dengan begini ia bisa tidur lebih nyenyak lagi. Dengan perlahan sang pangeran itu beranjak dari tempat tidur besarnya, ia mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna biru laut dan mengenakannya. Tidak peduli dengan penampilannya (yang tentu saja selalu sempurna), Kaname keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan keluar dari asrama bulan untuk menuju ke arah hutan. Satu hal yang Kaname harapkan adalah ia bisa bertemu dengan Yuuki, gadis itu selalu membuatnya semangat dan bahagia meskipun itu hanya saling bertegur sapa.

Dengan langkah tenang Kaname berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan, tidak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan kalau tindakannya itu melanggar peraturan yang ada di Cross Academy, Kaname tidak peduli pada aturan itu meski ia adalah orang yang membuatnya bersama Kaien, masalah Kiryuu yang nantinya akan menangkapnya juga tidak pernah terbersit dalam pemikirannya saat ini.

Meski hampir semuanya tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, Kaname merasa begitu takjub dan hampir tidak percaya kalau ia akan bertemu dengan orang itu di tempat seperti ini, orang yang sering berada di dalam pikirannya semenjak mereka bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sekarang ini di hadapan Kaname tengah berdiri Kei Suzumiya yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kaname melihat remaja manis itu dari atas sampai bawah, ia terlihat begitu sempurna, mirip seorang malaikat yang sangat manis.

Tubuhnya yang langsing hanya berbalut kemeja putih dan celana hitam, memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh yang sangat sempurna, pose tubuhnya sangat rileks dengan sebuah biola cantik berwarna ivory berada di bahunya, sementara itu tangan kanan Kei yang lentik memegang penggesek biolanya. Kaname memperhatikan kedua mata Kei tertutup, dia begitu larut pada permainan biolanya. Dalam artian singkat, Kei Suzumiya benar-benar mirip dengan gambaran seorang malaikat yang begitu _elegant._

Kaname terus memperhatikan remaja itu memainkan biolanya, sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu membuat Kaname sedikit tertegun untuk sesaat, tidak pernah dalam mimpinya pun kalau ia akan menemukan sosok Kei yang lembut seperti ini. Senandung lembut yang Kei mainkan terdengar begitu pilu dan sedih, bahkan Kaname sendiri yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kei rasakan saat ini begitu tersentuh ketika ia mendengarkan musik itu.

Rasanya Kaname ingin memeluk Kei dan membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya untuk mengusir kesedihan yang ada dalam hati Kei, apapun itu Kaname tidak suka ketika melihat wajah manis Kei berbalut kesedihan seperti ini. Seperti tertimpa oleh beban yang sangat berat, Kaname akhirnya tersadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia memikirkan sosok Kei ketika ia sendiri tidak begitu mengenal Kei? Seharusnya ia memikirkan Yuuki, sebab Yuuki adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya saat ini dan tidak memikirkan orang asing seperti Kei Suzumiya. Pemikiran seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama kali mampir di otak Kaname, meskipun sampai saat ini sang pangeran Kuran itu dalam penyangkalan tetapi ia tetap menemukan sosok remaja dari Inggris tersebut sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Kaname tahu kalau ada suatu hal yang membuatnya begitu tertarik pada diri Kei, ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah penampilan Kei yang sangat menarik (dalam hati Kaname menambahkannya sendiri), tapi karena ada hal yang tidak normal di dalamnya. Kaname mempunyai teori kalau Kei bukanlah manusia normal pada umumnya, sebab tidak ada manusia yang memiliki aroma darah yang sangat lezat seperti yang Kei miliki, terlebih lagi Kaname memperhatikan kalau ada hal tidak normal selalu terjadi di sekeliling Kei. Apapun jati diri Kei, Kaname akan terus menyelidikinya. Aura melankolis yang selalu muncul menyelimuti Kei pun juga membuat Kaname penasaran dengan latar belakangnya, tapi sejauh apapun Kaname menyelidikinya tetap saja ia tidak menemukan siapa Kei yang sebenarnya, rasanya seperti Kei tidak pernah ada sebelum ia muncul di Cross Academy.

Konsentrasi Kaname terpecah saat musik dari permainan Kei tidak terdengar lagi, kedua mata merah marun miliknya mendapati Kei berhenti memainkan biolanya, dan kalau saja Kaname bukanlah seorang _pureblood vampire_ pasti ia akan merasa terintimidasi saat Kei menatapanya dengan sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang terlihat begitu dingin itu.

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka berdua tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sebab dari tatapan saja semuanya sudah jelas.

Perasaan tegang yang menyelimuti mereka berdua perlahan-lahan mulai memudar saat Kei memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Kaname, remaja itu menurunkan biolanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas biolanya sebelum kembali menatap sang pangeran, hanya saja saat ini tatapannya tidaklah sedingin yang ia berikan seperti tadi.

"Kuran-san, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kei mengejutkan Kaname. "Murid kelas malam seharusnya ada di asrama bulan saat ini."

"Aku bisa bertanya pada hal yang sama, Suzumiya-san. Bukankah saat ini seharusnya kau berada di dalam kelas." Kata Kaname.

Kei memberinya senyuman kecil, "Kepala sekolah Cross memberiku hari libur, jadi aku tidak masuk ke dalam kelas. Apa jawabanku membuatmu puas, Kuran-san?"

Untuk sesaat Kaname termenung memikirkan alasan mengapa Cross memberikan hari libur pada Kei, mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya nanti.

"Iya. Permaianan biolamu sangat bagus, saat mendengarnya tadi aku sampai mengira kalau kau adalah pemain biola profesional dalam orkestra." Komentar Kaname dengan senyum kecil, "Apakah itu rahasia kecilmu, Suzumiya-san?"

Wajah Kei memerah karena pujian Kaname, tidak banyak orang yang memberinya pujian mengenai permaian biolanya, bukan karena ia tidak bisa memainkan biola yang merdu tetapi karena Kei meman jarang menunjukkan permainannya kepada orang lain. Jadi Kei sedikit terkejut saat ia memainkan biolanya saat itu dan mendapati Kaname Kuran muncul dari semak-semak dan memberinya pujian.

"Kei, Kuran-san." Ujar Kei kecil, melihat wajah Kaname yang kebingunan akhirnya Kei melanjutkannya. " Panggil aku dengan Kei, rasanya aneh kalau orang-orang memanggil nama keluargaku terus menerus."

"Baiklah, Kei. Tapi kau harus memanggilku dengan nama Kaname." Kata Kaname, "Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kei."

"Oh, aku bukanlah pemain biola profesional seperti maestro. Bermain biola hanya sekedar hobi saja." Jawab Kei, ia memeluk tas yang berisi biolanya dengan erat di dadanya. Biola ini adalah benda yang sangat berharga baginya, sebab benda ini adalah hadiah pertama yang Harry berikan padanya saat kencan mereka yang pertama.

"Tapi permainan biolamu sangat mahir, senandung yang kau mainkan juga penuh dengan perasaan. Kuharap kau mau memainkannya lagi." Kata Kaname, ia mengamati tingkah Kei untuk sesaat.

Kei melihat Kaname, senyum kecil yang berbalut dengan kesedihan muncul di sana. "Maaf, Kaname, aku sudah tidak memainkan biola lagi sesering dulu. Permainanku yang sekarang saja hanya untuk memastikan kalau biola ini masih bisa dimainkan atau tidak, maafkan aku untuk sekali lagi, Kaname."

"Meskipun itu hanya di hadapanku saja?" tanya Kaname, ia mencoba membujuk Kei untuk mengubah pendiriannya. Permainan yang bagus itu akan menjadi sayang bila tidak dimainkan lagi, terlebih lagi Kei sangat berbakat dalam memegang alat musik sehingga Kaname tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melihat permainan Kei yang sempurna itu.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak bermain lagi sejak..." di sini nafas Kei merasa tercekat, ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak memainkan biola sejak Harry meninggal. Terakhir kali Kei memainkan serenade pada saat pemakaman Harry, pada saat itu ia terpaksa harus memainkan itu sebab Kei ingin menghormati suaminya dengan permainannya yang terakhir.

Seperti tahu inner konflik yang melanda dalam diri remaja yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, Kaname memutuskan untuk tidak mendesak Kei lagi sebab ia takut kalau Kei terus terdesak maka remaja itu akan menghindarinya di masa depan. Kaname mengganti topik pembicaraan mengenai hal-hal yang tidak penting dengan harapan mampu membuat suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi ringan lagi, usaha yang dilakukan Kaname tidak sia-sia sebab Kei terlihat antusias ketika mereka membicarakan masalah Jepang dan bagaimana Kei beradaptasi di Jepang.

Sewaktu mereka berjalan sambil membicarakan sesuatu hal, Kaname tidak luput memperhatikan Kei yang perasaannya jauh lebih baikan dari pada tadi, hal ini tentu saja membuat Kaname tersenyum kecil.

"Kebudayaan yang ada di tempat ini tentu saja sangat berbeda, lebih kental dari yang kukira sebelumnya. Aku cukup senang bisa datang ke tempat ini, kurasa apa yang ibu katakan memang benar kalau Jepang adalah tempat yang indah." Kata Kei.

"Jadi ibumu yang menyuruhmu untuk darang ke tempat ini?" tanya Kaname sedikit penasaran.

Kei mengangguk kecil, wajahnya masih diselimuti aura melankolis tetapi saat ini lebih baik daripada tadi. "Iya, ibu yang memberikan ide padaku. Kupikir datang ke tempat ini adalah ide buruk, tapi aku tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada ibu."

"Lalu bagaimana pemikiranmu tentang Cross Academy sekarang ini?" tanya Kaname, sedikit penasaran dan ingin mencari tahu tentang sosok misterius Kei itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya." Jawab Kei singkat.

"Oh, begitu." Kata Kaname, sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Kei, tetapi ia tidak menunjukkannya pada Kei. Kaname meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kelopak matanya, mencoba untuk menghalangi sinar matahari secara langsung menyentuh kedua matanya.

"Tapi kurasa Cross Academy cukup menarik, memang sedikit berbeda dengan sekolahku yang dulu. Bangunan yang ada di sini memiliki arsitektur klasik yang sangat bagus."

Kaname tersenyum kecil, "Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan murid kelas siang yang kutemui selama ini."

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Tanya Kei dengan nada lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berbeda dari mereka, tapi aku bisa merasakannya seperti saat ini."

Di sini Kei tersenyum misterius melihat tingkah sang pangeran vampire, sinar matahari dengan vampire adalah musuh abadi sejak zaman dahulu. Meskipun sinar matahari tidak membunuh vampire, namun sebagian vampire sangat sensitif akan cahayanya sehingga sebisa mungkin mereka akan menghindari matahari, karena alasan itulah vampire akan terlihat lebih aktif di malam hari ketimbang di siang hari. Sedikit berbeda dengan satu vampire yang Kei kenal, suaminya tidak pernah mendapat masalah dengan cahaya matahari sehingga ia sama sukanya menghabiskan waktu baik di siang hari maupun di malam hari. Senyum Kei sedikit meredup saat mengenang suaminya. Kei benar-benar merindukan Harry berada di dekatnya.

Sedikit yang orang ketahui mengenai Harry, sebenarnya Harry berasal dari garis keturunan keluarga _pureblood _vampire tertua yang pernah ada. Baik keluarga Potter maupun Black memiliki garis keturunan vampire di sana, dan karena Harry memiliki darah Potter maupun Black (dari neneknya, yaitu Dorea Potter nee Black) maka menjadikan Harry mewarisi karakteristik vampire, terlebih lagi Lily Potter yang sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga vampire de Lune (Lily adalah putri adopsi keluarga Evans) adalah ibu Harry maka darah vampire yang ada dalam tubuh Harry menjadi lebih kental. Tapi karena darah Harry bercampur dengan darah manusia, hal ini menjadikan Harry vampire level B, namun sebuah keajaiban terjadi saat Harry berusia 16 tahun dan mendapatkan _heritage-_nya seperti perubahan dalam dirinya, ia tidak berubah menjadi vampire pada level B melainkan menjadi salah satu dari _pureblood vampire. _Kei memiliki teori mengenai hal ini, ia berpendapat kalau perubahan genetika dalam tubuh Harry disebabkan sihir yang ada dalam tubuhnya sangat kuat, tidak heran kalau ia berubah menjadi _pureblood _vampire.

Berbicara mengenai suaminya memang tidak ada habisnya, bagaimanapun juga Kei sangat bangga pada Harry meskipun itu sangat menyakitkan. Kei melihat jam tangannya, ia sedikit terkejut kalau hari sudah semakin sore. Remaja itu memberikan salam pada Kaname sebelum kembali ke dalam asrama matahari.

Kei masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang gurunya berikan padanya. Namun belum sampai ia duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya, seekor burung hantu berbulu cokelat masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela yang terbuka. Kei yang mengenali burung hantu itu milik Blaise segera melepaskan sebuah surat yang tergantung di kaki burung tersebut, setelah memberikan sebuah biskuit padanya, Kei membiarkan Hades (nama peliharaan Blaise) terbang keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dengan perlahan Kei melepaskan segel keluarga Zabini yang ada dalam surat itu untuk ia baca, rupanya Blaise mengetahui di mana Kei berada sekarang dan memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya jam tujuh malam nanti. Melihat hari ini adalah akhir pekan, Kei memutuskan untuk memenuhi undangan teman lamanya itu.

* * *

><p>Tepat saat jam tujuh malam pada hari itu kita menemukan Kei tengah berjalan menyusuri kota untuk menuju ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Blaise. Kei berjalan berada di bawah payung berwarna hijau emerald, mencoba untuk berlindung dari hujan yang mengguyur kota kecil itu. Untuk sesaat Kei berhenti, ia mendongak ke atas langit untuk melihat guyuran gerimis hujan di malam itu, meskipun tubuhnya terlindung di bawah payung tapi beberapa tetes air yang bening tersebut menghampiri wajahnya ketika ia menegadah ke atas. Kei tersenyum kecil, sejak dulu ia sangat menyukai hujan gerimis seperti saat ini, butiran air yang bening selalu membuatnya tenang seperti seorang bayi yang tengah tidur dan berada dalam belaian ibunya, sementara angin yang menyertai hujan meskipun itu sangat dingin namun sangat menyejukkan. Saat-saat seperti ini Kei sangat ingin melempar payung yang melindungi tubuhnya lalu berlari menghampiri hujan, ia tidak peduli kalau bajunya basah ataupun suasananya yang sangat dingin, Kei tidak memperdulikan karena ia sangat menyukainya. Namun keinginan kekanak-kanakannya harus ia tahan terlebih dulu, ia ada pertemuan yang jauh lebih besar daripada mengikuti permintaan yang bodoh itu.<p>

"Kau masih menyukai hujan sama seperti dulu 'kan, Draco." ujar sebuah suara yang sangat Kei kenal sejak ia masih kanak-kanak.

Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Kei sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Kei bisa membayangkan pemilik suara tadi tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman kecil khas di wajahnya.

"Blaise, senang bisa mendengarmu lagi." Balas Kei, kali ini ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat temannya.

Blaise Isaiah Zabini, temannya sejak ia masih bayi sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak berubah. Blaise masih tampan dengan wajah oriental Italianya, berkulit kecoklatan, berambut hitam tebal dan sepasang mata hazel yang cemerlang. Tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dan kekar dari Kei, baik Harry dan Blaise itu dapat diartikan sebagai Mr. _Tall-dark-and-handsome. _Kei masih bisa tersenyum ketika ia teringat kalau dirinya pernah iri pada Blaise mengenai hal itu, Kei tidak pernah suka bila orang selalu mengatakannya cantik, imut, atau sebutan lainnya yang lebih sering ditunjukkan pada perempuan, Kei ingin menjadi seperti Blaise ataupun Harry dengan tubuh kekar dan wajah maskulin, tapi sayangnya gen dari Malfoy dan Black tidak mengijinkan demikian, sehingga ia terus terkutuk dengan keadaan seperti ini. _Pretty boy _adalah sebutannya ketika masih di Hogwarts, dan kelihatannya sebutan itu tidak akan tanggal sampai kapanpun, bahkan remaja laki-laki di Jepang yang terkenal dengan penampilan _bishounen_nya masih kalah manis dengan Kei, Kei tidak tahu harus menganggap itu sebagai pujian atau malah lelucon.

"Mau berlindung di bawah payungku?" tawar Kei sambil mengangkat payungnya.

Kei memperhatikan keadaan temannya yang dari ujung rambut sampai sepatu basah kuyup dengan tatapan penuh humor, dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Blaise lebih suka basah-basahan seperti ini semenjak usia keduanya masih kanak-kanak, Kei masih ingat saat mereka masih kecil baik Blaise maupun dirinya sangat suka bermain di bawah guyuran hujan sampai mereka berdua basah kuyup, yang tentu saja membuat Narcissa dan Olivia selalu menegur mereka berdua. Kebiasaan itu sudah semakin berkurang saat usia keduanya menginjak delapan tahun ketika mereka berdua mulai serius sebagai penerus keluarga. Kei menghela nafas panjang, bertemu dengan Blaise di tempat seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya terbayang akan kenangan masa kecil.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa menggunakan mantra pengering untuk mengeringkan pakaianku." Ujar Blaise.

"Di hadapan para muggle?" tanya Kei dengan penuh humor.

Blaise tersenyum kecil, "Tidak kalau aku melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

"Oh, di toilet ternyata. Kau memang tidak berubah, Blaise. Baiklah, kita ke tempat pertemuan yang sudah kau janjikan." Sahut Kei, ia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Blaise di sana, yang tentu saja disusul oleh Blaise dengan cepat sehingga mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. "Ada satu cafe yang sering kukunjungi di kota kecil ini, teh dan es krim yang mereka sajikan di sana sangat nikmat."

"Aku harap mereka memiliki Earl Grey di sana."

"Tenang saja, mereka mempunyainya kok." Kata Kei, "Kita di sini sekarang."

Blaise menatap bangunan kecil yang Kei maksud, bangunan itu terlihat seperti café kecil dengan perapian yang hangat berada di dalamnya. Saat Blaise menginjakkan kaki ke dalam bangunan tersebut, ia mengenali kalau tempat ini mirip dengan Leaky Couldron, hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang memiliki sihir, hanya saja tempat ini lebih mirip dengan café kecil dengan perabotan klasik yang modern daripada bar sihir yang kumuh seperti yang ada di Inggris. Blaise menggumamkan mantra pengering yang membuat baju dan tubuhnya menjadi kering, sementara Kei melipat payung yang tadi ia kenakan dan menaruhnya ke dalam tempat payung yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam café dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping perapian yang hangat di sana, setelah memesan teh hangat untuk Blaise dan coklat panas untuk Kei, keduanya diam untuk sementara waktu.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lainnya, Blaise?" Tanya Kei kepada temannya.

Blaise meletakkan cangkir teh hangatnya dan melihat ke arah temannya, "Mereka baik-baik saja, Dray. Setelah perang berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka memang sedikit terguncang, tapi sekarang sudah mendingan. Theo mulai mengambil pekerjaannya sebagai Lord dari keluarga Nott dengan serius, begitu pula dengan Pansy dan Daphne melihat mereka adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga masing-masing. Tahun ini Hogwarts kembali buka, semua murid-murid angkatan kita masuk ke dalam tahun kedelapan dan hanya tujuh orang dari asrama Slytherin yang mengisi tahun ajaran ini termasuk diriku." Kata Blaise dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kau kembali lagi ke Hogwarts? Kukira kau dari semua orang lebih memilih Durmstrang ketimbang Hogwarts kalau kau punya kesempatan untuk pindah." Ujar Kei, "Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Entahlah, mungkin waktu yang merubahnya." Jawab Blaise, ia tertawa kecil saat ekspresi temannya terlihat lebih lembut daripada dulu. "Kau tahu, Dray, Hogwarts terasa berbeda tanpa ada dirimu dan Potter di sana."

"Benarkah? Kupikir tanpaku maupun Harry rasanya akan tetap sama saja."

"Apa kau bercanda? Tanpa kalian berdua Hogwarts terasa begitu membosankan. Pansy saja mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa mati kebosanan tanpa hiburan di sana."

"Bukankah ada Weasley dan Granger di sana?"

Blaise memberikan ekspresi pahit ketika Draco mengatakan mantan teman baik dari Harry, "Mereka itu lebih mirip menjengkelkan. Semenjak perang berlalu beberapa bulan yang lalu keluarga Weasley menerima penghargaan yang seharusnya diterima Potter dan dirimu, si Weasel (Ron Weasley) malah mengatakan kalau dia adalah pahlawan yang hebat dan seterusnya, sementara Granger tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali mendukung Weasel. Dan yang paling menjijikkan mereka berdua saat ini bertunangan."

"Benarkah? Kurasa tidak lama lagi kau akan melihat anak-anak kecil dari Weasel akan berkeliaran di Hogwarts." Ujar Kei, senyum penuh humor terlukis di wajahnya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Blaise berubah dari pahit menjadi menunjukkan rasa jijik.

"Kalau itu terjadi, kurasa aku akan segera pindah dari sana."

Baik Blaise dan Kei tertawa kecil karena itu, mereka berbicara mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan teman-teman mereka yang saat ini masih berada di Hogwarts. Ada humor maupun pahit yang Kei rasakan ketika Blaise menceritakan hal itu padanya, jujur Kei akui kalau ia sangat merindukan segelintir teman yang ia miliki dan pindah ke tempat ini adalah sebuah langkah yang sebenarnya menyakitkan bagi Kei karena harus berpisah dengan mereka semua. Tapi kalau Kei tidak pergi dari Inggris, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan sembuh dari luka hatinya, sudah banyak kenangan pahit tentang orang-orang yang ia sayangi pergi di sana sehingga Kei tidak bisa tinggal di Inggris lagi. Narcissa yang melihat keadaan putranya semakin hari semakin parah akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah secara diam-diam dari Inggris.

Meskipun saat ini luka hatinya masih dalam penyembuhan, Kei masih belum rela untuk melupakan semuanya. Panggil saja Kei itu seorang _masochist, _tapi Kei akan lebih memilih mati daripada untuk melupakan semuanya, terutama bila kenangan itu adalah kenangan mengenai mendiang suami tercintanya. Memang hampir semua kenangan itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi bagi Kei semua itu adalah harta yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan semua harta kekayaan yang ia miliki di beberapa brankas milik keluarga Malfoy yang ada di Gringots.

"Ceritakan padaku, Dray, apa saja yang kau lakukan di kota kecil seperti ini?" Tanya Blaise.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan padamu, Blaise. Beberapa minggu setelah kami tiba di Jepang, ibu memasukkanku ke dalam satu sekolah yang ada di kota ini. Mungkin kau pernah dengar tentang Cross Academy?" ujar Kei, ia menganggap Blaise mengerti karena ia diam saja, sehingga ia pun melanjutkan lagi. "Cross Academy adalah sekolah muggle pada umumnya, namun lebih elit dan spesial karena di sekolah ini tidak hanya muggle saja yang memasukinya, vampire juga mendapatkan pendidikan di sana. Tentu saja muggle yang ada di sini tidak tahu kalau beberapa murid yang ada di Cross Academy adalah vampire."

"Oh, apakah para vampire yang ada di sekolah muggle ini meminum darah dari murid-murid muggle?" Tanya Blaise.

"Kurasa tidak, mereka mendapatkan nutrisi dari tablet yang bernama pil darah, begitu yang Severus katakan padaku."

Kedua mata Blaise terbelalak lebar, "Severus? Maksudmu Severus Snape? Orang sama yang pernah menjadi kepala asrama Slytherin kita dan terkenal sebagai professor paling menyeramkan sepanjang masa itu?!" Blaise terlihat tidak yakin dan sangat terkejut.

Kei tertawa melihat ekspresi teman baiknya tersebut, "Iya, dia orang sama seperti yang kau katakan. Severus Tobias Snape yang pernah bersumpah untuk tidak mengajar lagi setelah Hogwarts, jadi aku juga sangat terkejut ketika bertemu dengannya di sini."

"Merlin, Theo pasti akan menganggapku gila kalau aku menceritakan hal yang menakjubkan ini padanya. Merlin, professor Snape sebagai guru di sekolah muggle."

Bayangan Blaise mengenai Severus yang menjadi guru di Cross Academy dan bagaimana dia menakut-nakuti murid-muridnya membuat gelak tawa dari Blaise dan Kei terdengar, mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal untuk beberapa saat, bayangan Snape itu memang penuh dengan sensasi humor dan mereka berdua pun tidak berhenti untuk tertawa.

10 menit kemudian saat mereka berhasil menguasai diri untuk tidak tertawa lagi, Kei pun melanjutkan ceritanya kalau para vampire yang ada di Cross Academy berada di kelas malam, mereka memiliki satu _pureblood _yang memimpin mereka.

"Kaname Kuran? Putra dari Haruka dan Juuri Kuran yang tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Blaise.

"Satu-satunya." Hanya itu jawaban dari Kei.

Kei tidak heran kalau Blaise tahu akan hal itu, mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga penyihir _pureblood _dan keluarga tertua yang memiliki sihir murni mengalir dalam nadi mereka, mereka tentu tahu akan hal itu seperti membalikkan tangan kanan. Informasi vital mengenai apapun adalah makanan keseharian mereka, sehingga hal sekecil mengenai Kaname Kuran pasti mereka ketahui dengan mudah.

"Apakah Kuran tahu kalau kau adalah penyihir ataupun sebagai High Elf, Dray?" Tanya Blaise sedikit khawatir, darah seorang elf terlebih lagi High Elf mirip sebagai ambrosia bagi para vampire, begitu memabukkan. Tidak heran kalau Blaise khawatir terhadap temannya yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu, Dray? Mereka bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah."

Kei tersenyum, "Memang, tapi kau harus ingat kalau aku adalah penyihir dan bukannya muggle. Apa kau lupa kalau aku menikah dengan salah satu dari jenis mereka?!"

"Potter memang _pureblood vampire_, tapi dia tidak bisa kau sebut sebagai vampire buas kalau dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku yakin kalau Potter akan lebih memilih untuk mati daripada menyakitimu, tapi yang kita bicarakan ini adalah vampire pada umumnya yang tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu."

"Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaanku. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Aku tidak meragukan hal itu, kau selalu _independent _sejak kecil."

Kei tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ia bisa membuat Blaise melihat ke arah pikirannya, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu malam ini untuk membahas apapun. Kei sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan salah satu teman lamanya, mungkin sekali-kali ia harus mengunjungi temannya yang lain untuk merekatkan persaudaraan mereka.

Mereka berdua berbicara lebih dari tiga jam sejak keduanya masuk ke dalam café, hujan gerimis yang mengguyur kota kecil itu juga tidak kunjung reda selama mereka berada di dalam café. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, salah satunya adalah bagaimana Blaise menghadapi kementrian sihir sebagai Lord Zabini sementara usianya masih belia, semua orang tahu kalau kementerian sihir dengan senang hati akan menghancurkan keluarga _pureblood _bila kepala keluarganya masih di bawah usia 20 tahun. Tapi satu hal yang mereka lupakan, mereka tidak bisa bertindak banyak ketika lawan yang mereka hadapi adalah murid asrama Slytherin yang terkenal sangat licik dan pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada serta memiliki kekuatan politik yang kuat, karena itulah Blaise tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengendalikan situasi di Inggris. Hal yang sama terjadi pula pada Kei, tidak ada yang berani mengangganggu Lord muda keluarga Malfoy dan Black karena kekuasaannya. Terakhir kali seseorang berani melakukannya, mereka memilih untuk mati ketimbang hidup sebab Kei memberikan pelajaran yang tidak bisa dilupakan pada mereka.

"Hei, apa kau masih leluasa menggunakan sihir?" Tanya Blaise tiba-tiba.

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh dalam sebuah permainan? Hanya kau dan aku dalam duel yang sering kita lakukan sewaktu masih di Hogwarts."

"Duel? Apa kau serius, Blaise?" Tanya Kei dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya, melihat kepala Blaise mengangguk pelan malah membuat seringai itu semakin melebar, "Kalau kau serius, bersiap-siaplah untuk menangis karena kau akan kupermalukan dalam duel."

Blaise memberikan senyuman penuh humor pada Kei, "Hei, kemampuan duelku sudah semakin meningkat sejak terakhir kali kita berduel. Kau 'kan belum tahu seberapa hebat kemampuanku, mungkin saja nantinya kau yang kupermalukan."

"Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang menang, kau atau diriku."

Kei mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang dengan segera dijabat oleh Blaise sebagai persetujuan, secara positif mereka berdua akan berduel malam ini di bawah guyuran gerimis air hujan. Mereka berdua keluar dari dalam café setelah membayar minuman mereka (tentunya Kei yang membayar semuanya, mengingat ia memiliki kebanggaan diri yang besar dan tidak membiarkan Blaise untuk membayar minumannya). Keduanya berjalan beriringan untuk menuju tempat duel yang Kei katakan pada Blaise, tanpa mereka berdua sadari kalau sepasang mata biru dan sepasang mata kecoklatan tanpa sadar menangkap bayangan mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Hanabusha Aido, seharusnya malam-malam dingin seperti ini ia bisa bersantai di dalam kamarnya yang hangat atau meminum darah yang nikmat, apalagi malam ini ia mendapatkan jatah libur dari Kaname. Hanya saja rencana yang Hanabusha susun sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu harus hancur ketika Kaname memanggil dirinya dan sepupunya, Akatsuki Kain, ke dalam kantornya. Kaname menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mengeliminasi beberapa Level E yang muncul di kota.<p>

'Level E terkutuk, kenapa juga mereka tidak musnah begitu saja. Menghancurkan malamku saja!' rajuk Hanabusha dalam hati, ia membunuh Level E terakhir yang ia temui pada malam ini. dengan tatapan bosan vampire beramput pirang keemasan itu menatap tumpukan abu tepat di mana Level E tadi berdiri.

Hanabusha melirik ke arah Akatsuki, ia menemukan sepupunya itu juga terlah selesai memburu beberapa Level E yang kabur.

"Kurasa ini yang terakhir, mungkin kita harus kembali ke Cross Academy dan melapor pada Kaname-sama." Usul Akatsuki.

Hanabusha mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas untuk metenggangkan sendi-sendinya yang kaku, "Akhirnya selesai juga. Menyealkan sekali, mengapa juga mereka harus muncul di malam-malam yang dingin seperti ini, terlebih lagi pada waktu hujan." Keluhnya.

"Sudahlah, kita harus segera kembali sebelum Kaname-sama marah lagi pada kita."

"Iya-iya." Jawab Hanabusha singkat.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat, hujan yang sedari tadi tidak reda-reda membuat emosi Hanabusha menjadi buruk. Ia lelah dan tidak ingin keluar untuk memburu para Level E yang bodoh itu, tapi Hanabusha tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada Kaname sebab bagaimanapun juga Kaname adalah _pureblood, _dan menolak seorang _pureblood _itu artinya adalah hukuman berat baginya. Hidup itu memang sulit, tapi Hanabusha tidak punya pilihan di sini.

Sang vampire level B tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti saat Akatsuki menarik tangan kanannya, Hanabusha yang sejak tadi tidak memiliki mood untuk bercanda langsung menoleh ke ara sepupunya untuk bertanya mengapa mereka berhenti tapi Akatsuki tidak membalasnya, ia malah menatap lurus ke depan. Merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang membuat sepupunya aneh itu, Hanabusha mengikuti arah pandang Akatsuki dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia menemukan salah seorang murid kelas siang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Biasanya Hanabusha tidak akan peduli kalau itu adalah murid kelas siang, mereka tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan waktunya, tapi ia tertarik karena murid kelas siang yang dimaksud adalah murid pindahan yang bernama Kei Suzumiya, murid paling misterius yang pernah Hanabusha temui.

"Bukankah itu murid baru di kelas siang Cross Academy?" Tanya Hanabusha memastikan.

"Iya, apa yang ia lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Akatsuki balik, mereka berdua memperhatikan Kei berjalan bersama dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui.

Melihat gelagatnya, sepertinya baik Kei maupun orang asing itu sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hanabusha menyipitkan matanya, ia memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan urusan murid kelas siang, tapi kasus Kei ini sedikit berbeda dengan kasus murid kelas siang lainnya. Kei itu pendiam dan kalem, namun kalau ia bisa menarik perhatian dari Kaname Kuran maka Hanabusha akan semakin penasaran terhadapnya, itulah yang membuat Hanabusha sedikit penasaran dengan murid baru yang pendiam tersebut. Setiap kali Hanabusha melihat Kei, ekspresi anak itu selalu kalem dan penuh dengan melankolis, seperti orang yang ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang tercintanya untuk selama-lamanya, entah apa yang membuat Kei seperti ini tapi hal itu membuatnya penasaran.

Hanabusha dan Akatsuki memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kei, mereka penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh murid kelas siang pada jam-jam seperti ini, bukankah murid kelas siang dilarang keluar dari pekarangan Akademi?

Mereka berdua mengikuti Kei yang tengah berjalan bersama orang asing tersebut memasuki sebuah hutan yang ada di pinggiran kota kecil. Saat orang yang mereka buntuti itu berhenti di sebuah lapangan tersembunyi yang ada di hutan itu, baik Hanabusha dan Akatsuki menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik sebuah pohon besar sehingga mereka tersembunyi dari jarak pandang Kei.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Hanabusha tidak mengerti, ia melihat Kei berdiri di hadapan orang asing itu sejauh lima meter.

Baik Kei dan orang asing itu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari jaket mereka berdua dan saling menunduk untuk memberikan hormat bagi satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>"Apakah tempat ini cukup bagus untuk berduel?" Tanya Kei pada Blaise yang berjalan di belakangnya.<p>

"Tentu, aku tidak peduli ada di mana yang penting kita bisa berduel dengan bebas." Balas Blaise, mereka tiba di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas.

Kei berjalan dan berhenti di hadapan Blaise, ia mengambil jarak sejauh lima meter di depan Blaise. Keduanya mengambil tongkat sihir mereka dari dalam jaket yang mereka kenakan, baik Blaise maupun Kei memiliki senyum kecil di wajah saat keduanya menyentuh tongkat sihir mereka. Bagi Kei hal ini sangat mengagumkan, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia berduel setelah perang selesai dan melihat lawannya adalah Blaise yang jago berduel tentu saja membuat adrenalin Kei semakin terpacu.

"Secara tradisional, Dray. Mari kita berduel sampai satu di antara kita berdua mengaku kalah." Kata Blaise dengan seringai kecil di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah." Kata Kei, mereka berdua membungkukkan punggung mereka untuk memberikan hormat kepada satu sama lain. Memberikan hormat dengan cara membungkukkan badan ke depan adalah tradisi duel di dunia sihir, di mana pun mereka berada kalau mereka melakukan duel maka mereka tidak boleh melupakan tradisi tersebut.

* * *

><p>AN: terima kasih sudah mampir<p>

Author: Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight milik Matshuri Hino sementara Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Post!War, slash, OOC, OC, AU, etc

Rating: T

* * *

><p><strong>THE POMME DE SANG<strong>

**By  
><strong>

**Sky  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hanabusha membelalakkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat ajaib, duel yang Kei dan orang asing itu lakukan sungguh luar biasa, mirip dengan pertarungan vampire yang menggunakan kekuatan besar. Rasanya seperti melihat pertarungan di antara dua orang <em>pureblood, <em>keduanya melancarkan serangan dan sinar pada satu sama lain. Hanabusha merasakan matanya tambah melebar saat orang asing itu memanggil petir dari atas langit yang langsung menyerang Kei dengan brutal, namun anak laki-laki bermata silver kebiruan itu dengan lincahnya menghindar serangan petir dari lawannya, ia menghelat dan melompat sangat tinggi seolah-olah ia tengah terbang. Rasa takjub yang Hanabusha rasakan itu juga mirip dengan yang Akatsuki rasakan, mereka tidak tahu kalau dua orang manusia bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh vampire kelas tinggi, terlebih lagi kekuatan itu jauh lebih kuat dari yang mereka berdua ataupun murid dari kelas malam miliki.

Keduanya melihat Kei terus menghindar dari petir besar yang terus menyambar, ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sebuah sinar berwarna merah yang keluar dari ujung tongkat lawannya terbang ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat, sambil menghindari petir Kei juga mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menangkis serangan berwarna merah dengan sinar berwarna kuning yang keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Baik Kei mauapun lawannya saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan niat saling membunuh dan sangat brutal, bahkan tempat mereka bertarung pun dalam hitungan menit telah rusak. Pepohonan tumbang, tanah yang menjadi pijakan sekarang mulai hancur, begitu pula bebatuan. Lapisan es yang merupakan serangan dari Kei memerangkap api yang menyala, bahkan hujan yang mengguyur Kei dan lawannya pun berubah menjadi jarum yang sangat tajam dan siap menghunus lawan Kei, tentu saja serangan itu berhasil digagalkan dengan perangkap dari elemen tanah yang lawan Kei lakukan.

"Wow, duel ini sungguh luar biasa." Komentar Hanabusha dengan suara lirih, "Sebenarnya siapa mereka berdua ini?"

"Andai saja aku tahu jawabannya." Jawab Akatsuki yang sama takjubnya dengan Hanabusha, kekuatan yang dimiliki Kei mirip seperti yang Kaname-sama miliki, mungkin lebih besar malah.

Keterkejutan mereka berdua semakin bertambah saat mereka melihat tongkat sihir yang dimiliki oleh lawan Kei berubah menjadi sebuah pedang _western _yang berwarna perunggu. Akatsuki melihat ekspresi Kei masih tenang, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa atau malah seperti ia tidak berduel dengan lawan yang kuat.

"Keluarkan benda itu, Dray! Aku ingin mencoba kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari senjataku ini." ujar lawan Kei kepada Kei yang berdiri dengan tenang menatapnya.

"Apa ibumu membuatkan pedang itu untukmu, Blaise?" Tanya Kei.

Lawan Kei yang bernama Blaise itu tersenyum kecil, "Apa yang kau harapkan dari wanita itu saat kau berkata demikian? Kakekku yang membuatkannya, aku mengambil benda ini dari dalam brankas keluarga di Gringotts sebelum diperbaiki oleh kakek."

"Jadi kau mulai serius?"

Blaise menyeringai, "Tentu saja, pemanasan yang kita lakukan kurasa sudah cukup. Sekarang saatnya aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, _mon cherry." _Kata Kei.

Kei memejamkan kedua matanya, sebuah kekuatan besar yang berpusat padanya mengitari tubuh kecil Kei. Mereka berdua bisa melihat mahkota mawar merah beterbangan dengan bebas saar angin mulai bertiup dengan kerasnya, namun yang membuat Hanabusha dan Akatsuki takjub adalah sebuah pedang berwarna silver platinum muncul di tangan kiri Kei. Pedang itu panjang, bertatahkan batu cemerlang berwarna emerald dan merah marun pada pegangannya, sementara pada pedangnya sendiri terdapat ukiran yang terlihat seperti huruf petir, sangat rumit. Meski terlihat seperti pedang, namun kedua vampire itu bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar berasal dari pedang silver platinum di tangan kiri Kei.

"_Lunar_, saudara dari _Solar_ yang Potter pegang sampai kematiannya. Kau memang penuh dengan kejutan, Dray." Ujar Blaise.

Kei hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarkan penjelasan dari temannya, ia menggenggam pedang itu dengan erat. Hanabusha merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh antara Kei dengan orang yang Blaise sebut dengan Potter, sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Kei bersedih seperti itu ketika duel berlangsung di antara mereka berdua. Jadi pedang yang memiliki sumber kekuatan itu bernama _Lunar_? Lalu apa yang Blaise maksud dengan _Solar_?

Dan pertarungan yang membuat jantung kedua vampire berdegup keras pun akhirnya dimulai, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka melihat sebuah hal yang semenakjubkan seperti ini. Hanabusha merasa kalau Kaname-sama perlu mendengar hal ini.

* * *

><p>Kaname masih menggunakan ekspresi dinginnya saat ia mendengar laporan dari Aido dan Kain, ekspresi wajahnya memang dingin tapi ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menakjubkan, panik, penasaran, dan ambisi yang keluar dari dalam dirinya ketika Hanabusha menceritakan pertarungan Kei dengan seseorang yang bernama Blaise.<p>

Teori yang Kaname ciptakan beberapa hari yang lalu memang terbukti, Kei Suzumiya bukanlah manusia normal pada umumnya, tidak ada manusia yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti itu. Sebelum ia mendengar cerita dari Hanabusha dan Akatsuki, Kaname telah menebaknya terlebih dahulu, aura yang keluar dari tubuh Kei sedikit berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya, namun Kei bukanlah seorang vampire tapi sesuatu yang lain. Apapun itu Kaname tidak bisa menjangkaunya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak akan mencari tahu. Kaname merasa khawatir kalau rencana yang ia siapkan sejak lama akan terganggu dengan kedatangan Kei ke Cross Academy, kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh anak itu bisa mengubah segalanya. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Kei datang ke tempat ini? Kaname sangat mencemaskan keselamatan adiknya yang tersayang, ia takut kalau Kei sangat berbahaya bagi Yuuki. Ketakutan itu semakin terbukti saat Kaname mulai menemukan dirinya berpikir tentang Kei, bahkan pikirannya mengenai Yuuki pun semakin jarang muncul di benaknya. Kei memang sedikit membahayakan, ia tidak boleh melupakan Yuuki, semua yang Kaname lakukan adalah untuk Yuuki. _His beloved Yuuki._

Untuk saat ini ia akan mengawasi Kei, kalau benar ia berbahaya bagi Yuuki maka Kaname tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuhnya. Memang sangat disayangkan makhluk semanis Kei harus terbunuh, tapi kalau itu demi Yuuki maka Kaname akan melakukannya. Tapi jauh di lubuk dalam hatinya Kaname merasa ragu, apakah ia sanggup untuk membunuh seorang makhluk tidak berdosa seperti Kei? Terlebih lagi Kei selalu muncul dalam mimpinya beberapa hari ini, ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa membunuh Kei.

"Kaname-sama." Kata Seiren yang muncul di hadapan Kaname, gadis itu berlutut di hadapan sang _pureblood._

"Aku ingin kau membawa Kei Suzumiya ke kamarku, Seiren. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya." Jawab Kaname tanpa melihat ke arah penjaganya.

Permintaan Kaname itu memang terdengar aneh, tapi Seiren yang menjadi tangan kanan Kaname tidak mempertanyakan hal itu. Gadis itu mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Kaname. Sang _pureblood _itu menatap papan caturnya dengan bidak-bidaknya yang tertata dengan rapi di atasnya. Kaname menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya untuk menggerakkan bidak ratu pihak hitam dengan perlaham sebelum membawanya ke hadapannya, ia memegang benda itu di antara jari telunjuk dengan tengahnya sebelum mendekatkannya pada wajahnya. Bidak Ratu dan Raja, dalam kehidupan normal ratu akan selalu mendampingi seorang raja, Kaname selalu membayangkan kalau dirinya adalah raja dari permainan ini sementara Yuuki akan menjadi ratu yang adalan terus berada di sampingnya.

Sebuah suara ketukan dari pintunya membuat Kaname meletakkan bidak ratu yang ia pegang itu, Kaname mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintunya untuk masuk dan ia tidak terkejut saat Seiren masuk ke dalamnya.

"Maafkan saya, Kaname-sama. Kei Suzumiya menolak untuk menemui anda di asrama bulan." Kata Seiren dengan halus.

"Oh. Lalu apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya?" Tanya Kaname, ia tidak terkejut mendengar Kei menolak untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Dia mengatakan kalau anda ingin bertemu dengannya, anda yang harus menemui Kei Suzumiya sendiri. Dia menunggu anda di atas gedung Cross Academy saat ini."

Kaname mengangguk mengerti, ia menyuruh Seiren untuk pergi dari sana setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sang pangeran vampire itu menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya Kei mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan bila anak itu menolak untuk bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya siapa Kei Suzumiya itu sebenarnya? Tanpa sadar Kaname merasa begitu tertarik dengan anak yang selalu mengeluarkan aura melankolis itu, ia begitu misterius dan memiliki masa lalu yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Kaname berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia mengambil sebuah jubah hitam dan mengenakannya di atas kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sebelum keluar dari kamarnya serta dari asrama bulan. Dengan langkah tenang Kaname berjalan menuju Cross Academy, tepat di mana Kei tengah menunggunya saat ini.

Udara malam yang dingin sama sekali tidak membuat Kaname dingin ataupun tidak nyaman, rasa dingin adalah hal yang wajar dirasakan oleh seorang vampire dan Kaname bukanlah pengecualian tentang hal itu. Saat ia tiba di tempat yang Seiren katakan tadi, Kaname mencari-cari sosok Kei dan tepat dihadapannya Kaname menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Kei duduk dengan tenang membelakanginya, kedua kakinya terjuntai ke bawah dari atas gedung tempatnya duduk di tepi atap sekolah. Sosoknya terlihat begitu sempurna, kulitnya yang berwarna alabaster terlihat begitu bersinar saat cahaya bulan menimpanya, rambut pirang platinumnya terlihat seperti silver dari sana dan begitu lembut. Tubuh kecilnya hanya berbalut sebuah piama berwarna putih pucat, sementara kedua kakinya yang tidak menggunakan alas kaki pun bergerak senada dengan indahnya. Dalam artian singkat, Kaname menemukan sosok Kei yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat mirip dengan sosok seorang malaikat yang hanya minus sepasang sayap.

Kaname tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk mengagumi sosok kalem dari makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini karena Kei yang mendengar langkah kakinya langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Saat sepasang mata merah marun milik Kaname bertemu dengan sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik Kei, Kaname merasa nafasnya tercekat dan lututnya terasa sangat lemas, tatapan itu tajam namun juga lembut pada saat yang sama, aura yang menyelimuti sosok Kei juga sangat melankolis seperti biasanya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat Kei begitu sedih, hal ini membangkitkan jiwa _protective _dan _possessive _yang Kaname miliki, membuatnya ingin memeluk Kei dan menyembunyikannya dari dunia kejam yang ada selama ini.

Sang pangeran vampire itu melihat kedua mata Kei terbelalak lebar, mengisyaratkan kalau ia sama terkejutnya seperti Kaname.

"Harry." Gumam Kei dengan lirih sebelum ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, untuk sesaat Kaname melihat segelintir emosi yang tidak begitu asing menyelimuti wajah Kei sebelum anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan memberikan senyum kecil di wajah manisnya, "Kaname."

Mendengar Kei mengucapkan namanya cukup membuat perasaan hangat muncul di dada Kaname, ia mencoba mengusir perasaan kesal saat Kei mengatakan nama 'Harry' tadi padanya. Meskipun sedikit kesal, Kaname juga merasa penasaran dengan pemilik nama 'Harry' sampai membuat Kei salah mengucapkan namanya. Kaname berjalan menghampiri Kei yang masih menatapnya dengan sayu, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran anak itu Kaname tidak bisa menerkanya. Apakah itu sebuah kesedihan? Atau sebuah rahasia masa lalu? Apapun itu sepertinya cukup menyiksa batin Kei secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Kei dengan pelan, kedua matanya masih menatap Kaname lekat.

"Apa?" Tanya Kaname tidak mengerti.

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah Kei, "Bukankah kau ingin bertanya tentang siapa Kei Suzumiya itu sebenarnya?" kata Kei, seperti ia bisa membaca pikiran Kaname, "Dan aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

Sedikit terkejut karena Kei dapat membaca pikirannya membuat Kaname menyipitkan matanya, ia terus menatap sosok anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya dengan tenang. Dugaannya memang benar, Kei tahu kalau Kaname menemukan rahasianya.

"Kei, kau ini bukanlah seorang vampire tapi juga bukan seorang manusia. Sebenarnya makhluk apa kau ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Kaname dengan tenang. "Dan aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui kalau kami yang berada di kelas malam adalah vampire."

Kei menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, mirip seperti orang yang tengah berdoa. Anak itu mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Kaname untuk memandang bulan purnama yang tergantung besar di langit malam, tatapannya begitu lembut dan tenang, seperti seseorang yang sudah terbiasa melakukan itu seumur hidupnya. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri dari tempat dudunya dengan perlahan, tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya mencapai bahu Kaname tentu membuatnya seperti anak kecil tapi aura yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan kalau aku bukan manusia biasa, Kaname?" Tanya Kei.

Kaname mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menghela nafasnya sebelum dengan tiba-tiba ia menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya untuk menyerang Kei. Tapi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kaname langsung hancur di hadapan Kei, sebuah penghalang yang tembus pandang menghalangi serangannya.

"Tidak ada manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan hal seperti yang kau lakukan, Kei." Jawab Kaname, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya.

Perasaan marah atau frustasi yang muncul di wajah Kei karena rahasianya terbongkar adalah yang terbayang dalam benak Kaname, tapi sayangnya jangankan marah atau frustasi, ekspresi wajah anak itu tetap kalem seperti biasanya.

Kei meletakkan jari telunjuk kirinya di bawah dagunya sementara tangan kanannya menyangga siku tangan kirinya, ia merasa takjub karena Kaname melakukan serangan tanpa terduga, tapi namanya bukan Malfoy kalau dia tidak membaca serangan itu sebelumnya. Memiliki darah seorang _seer _yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya memang menjadi keuntungan yang luar biasa bagi Kei, mungkin dengan ini ia tidak akan menyalahkan keluarganya yang sangat membingungkan itu.

Dalam dunia sihir keluarga Malfoy memang terkenal sebagai keluarga berdarah murni, meskipun begitu hal ini bukan berarti darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka seratus persen murni darah penyihir. Dari apa yang Kei tahu, banyak makhluk sihir seperti _High Elven, veela, dragonian, _maupun penyihir yang seorang _seer _masuk ke dalam keluarga besar Malfoy, dan hasilnya adalah Kei yang terlahir sebagai penyihir, _High elven, _dan _veela. _Namun setidaknya keluarga Malfoy tidak memiliki darah muggle dalam tubuh mereka.

Berdiri di hadapan Kaname Kuran yang memiliki wajah seperti suaminya memang menyakitkan bagi Kei, tapi orang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini bukanlah suami tercintanya meskipun mereka memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang sama.

Kei menurunkan tangan kirinya, ia menggenggam jemari tangan kirinya dan merasakan cincin jalinan sucinya dengan Harry melingkar dengan anggunnya di jari manis tangannya. Untuk sementara Kei memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan kedua bola mata silver kebiruan yang indah miliknya dari pandangan Kaname. Kei tahu kalau cepat atau lambat identitasnya akan terbuka, dan mungkin inilah saatnya. Meski Kei tengah berada pada posisi yang sulit, bukan berarti ia akan menyerah begitu saja, ia tidak akan memberi tahukan kalau Kei adalah Draco Malfoy yang merupakan pewaris keluarga Malfoy, Kaname tidak perlu tahu itu. Mungkin sekarang ini adalah saatnya Kaname Kuran bertemu dengan jiwa slytherin yang dimiliki oleh Kei, kalau Kaname mau bermain maka siapa Kei untuk menolaknya? Dua orang bisa memainkan permainan yang sama.

* * *

><p>Orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sangatlah mirip dengan Harry, baik wajah maupun sifatnya, bahkan terkadang Kei sering melihat diri suaminya berada dalam diri seorang Kaname Kuran. Dalam hati Kei menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa bodoh karena melihat Kaname sebagai Harry. Orang yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah Harry, suaminya telah tewas sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, Kei yakin akan hal itu sebab Kei adalah orang terakhir yang memeluk tubuh Harry sampai ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Peristiwa tiga bulan itu adalah peristiwa yang tidak bisa ia lupakan, bahkan sampai seumur hidupnya saja ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Terlalu banyak rasa kehilangan yang terjadi pada malam itu, mulai dari sahabat, seorang ayah yang ia cintai, sampai suaminya yang tercinta.<p>

Kei mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaname, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kaname saat ini, wajah mereka berdua terlalu mirip dan Kei tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan kontrol dirinya bila ia terus memandang wajah Kaname. Kalau boleh ia menentukan jalan hidupnya, Kei ingin pergi dari hadapan Kaname pada saat ini juga, dan untuk melakukan itu maka ia akan mendengarkan apa yang pangeran vampire itu inginkan darinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kaname?" Tanya Kei dengan nada lembut, ia menghela nafasnya. "Kau menyuruh Seiren untuk mengantarkanku padamu, bukan? Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kaname mendekatkan dirinya pada Kei saat ia melihat tubuh remaja itu mulai rileks dan nyaman dari sebelumnya, tubuh mereka begitu dekat sampai bahu Kaname bersenggolan dengan Kei, namun hal itu Kei hiraukan saja.

"Aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya kau itu makhluk apa, Kei? Lalu apa tujuanmu berada di tempat ini?" Tanya Kaname.

"Kalau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, apa kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Kei menghiraukan kedua tangan Kaname yang memegang kedua bahunya dari belakang, bahkan rasa hangat yang menjalar dari tangan Kaname sangat mirip dengan yang dimiliki oleh Harry. Merlin, semua ini membuatnya sangat bingung.

"Tergantung, apa kau berbahaya untuk Cross Academy atau tidak." Jawab Kaname, ia tersenyum kecil saat Kei dengan keras kepalanya mencoba untuk menghiraukan keberadaan dirinya, dan Kaname merasa hangat saat ia melihat semburat berwarna pink yang muncul di wajah Kei.

Kedua mata silver kebiruan milik remaja itu menatapnya untuk sekali lagi sebelum melihat ke arah bulan, sebuah objek yang membuat Kei begitu terpesona sejak ia tiba di tempat itu.

"Aku hanya berharap kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian dan tidak melibatkanku pada rencanamu apapun itu, Kaname." Gumam Kei dengan lirih, kalau saja Kaname bukan seorang vampire yang memiliki pendengaran tajam pasti ia tidak akan mendengar gumaman itu. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang _High Elven?"_

Kaname menatap Kei untuk sesaat, _High Elven _adalah makhluk mitos yang terkenal dengan kecantikan mereka yang luar biasa. Para vampire menganggap mereka sebagai legenda, seorang makhluk yang sangat suci dan kuat, tapi keberadaan mereka hanyalah sebuah mitos bagi semua orang karena tidak banyak yang mereka ketahui atau membuktikan kalau mereka memang ada. Dari buku tua yang pernah Kaname baca, seorang _High Elven _menguasai sihir yang sangat hebat dan merupakan penyembuh yang baik. Kaname mengatakan itu kepada Kei, dan Kei hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar Kaname mendiskripsikan _High Elven _padanya.

"Tapi _High Elven _itu adalah sebuah mitos." Kaname menambahkan.

Sebuah senyum misterius yang memiliki penuh arti muncul di wajah manis Kei, "Benarkah? Kalau memang mereka adalah sebuah mitos atau dongeng tidur bagi _pureblood vampire, _lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan aku bisa berada di hadapanmu secara utuh di sini?" Tanya Kei dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

Sebuah ekspresi shock muncul di wajah tampan Kaname sebelum ia kembali tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, sementara itu Kei begitu menikmati hal ini. membuat seorang pangeran vampire seperti Kaname terkejut adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Aku adalah seorang _High Elven, _Kaname. Sesuatu yang menurutmu adalah sebuah mitos sebenarnya nyata, dan dia berdiri tepat di hadapanmu serta berbicara padamu saat ini." di sini Kei membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan, ia juga melepaskan tangan Kaname dari bahunya. "Tentu saja aku bukanlah _High Elven _normal seperti yang kau kira, aku juga setengah veela."

"Veela? Menakjubkan." Kata Kaname, ia tahu apa itu Veela. Seorang makhluk cantik yang sudah jarang ditemukan, bahkan menurut rumor mereka telah musnah tapi ia sedikit ragu sebab Kei adalah seorang Veela, tidak heran kalau anak itu memiliki paras yang begitu _angelic _dan aura yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Tidak hanya dia seorang _High elven, _tapi juga seorang veela.

Kedua mata merah marun milik Kaname memperhatikan sosok Kei dengan seksama, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki sebelum berhenti pada wajahnya, ia menatap ekspresi yang Kei perlihatkan saat ini. Ekspresi lembut memang selalu terlihat pada wajah _angelic _milik Kei, tapi ia juga melihat kesedihan yang luar biasa menyelimuti Kei. Kaname tahu kalau seorang Veela memiliki seorang _soulmate _yang selalu menemani mereka sejak mereka berusia 16 tahun, dan melihat Kei berada di tempat ini sendirian pada usianya yang telah menginjak 17 tahun adalah pemandangan yang aneh. Kaname mulai mengerti, kesedihan yang selalu tampak pada diri Kei apakah itu disebabkan ia belum menemukan _soulmate-_nya atau karena _soulmate-_nya telah mati? Kaname lebih cenderung pada pendapatnya yang pertama, sebab kalau yang kedua pasti Kei tidak akan berada di sini. Seorang Veela akan meninggal tidak lama setelah orang terkasih mereka meninggal.

Kaname merasa iba saat melihat kedua mata silver kebiruan itu begitu sendu, sepertinya pemikirannya yang kedua lebih tepat menggambarkan ekspresi yang Kei perlihatkan saat ini. sang pangeran vampire itu melihat sebuah cincin indah yang melingkar di jari manis Kei, berarti dugaannya memang benar. Kaname bisa merasakan hal itu dengan jelas, kehilangan seorang _mate _adalah hal yang tidak bisa dibayangkan dan sangat menyakitkan sampai membuat mereka ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Jiwa Kei sebagai seorang Veela pasti merasa begitu tersiksa, tapi jiwanya yang sebagai _High Elven _membuatnya lebih kuat sehingga Kei masih tetap hidup sampai saat ini. Kei pernah menceritakan kalau ibunyalah yang menyuruh Kei masuk ke Cross Academy, mungkin ia menginginkan putranya untuk tetap kuat dan melupakan hatinya yang terluka.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti mengapa aku berada di tempat ini, Kaname." Kata Kei dengan senyum kecilnya. "Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan lain seperti mencelekakan Cross Academy atau adikmu, kuharap kau mengerti."

"Aku adalah anak tunggal, Kei. Sama sekali tidak memiliki adik atau saudara yang lain!" kata Kaname.

"Kau tidak perlu bohong padaku, aku sudah tahu semuanya." Ujar Kei, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. "Aku tahu rahasia yang keluargamu tutupi sampai saat ini. Kedua orang tuamu bernama Haruka dan Juuri Kuran, mereka berdua merupakan kakak beradik yang saling jatuh cinta sebelum menikah, namun perjalanan cinta mereka tidaklah mulus karena Rido Kuran yang merupakan kakak dari Haruka dan Juuri sangat mencintai Juuri. Rasa cemburu dan benci yang berlebih akhirnya membuat Rido menculik Kaname yang merupakan putra Haruka dan Juuri, Rido menggunakan darah Kaname kecil untuk membangkitkan Kaname sang _ancestor _sehingga Rido bisa meminum darahnya dan menjadi vampire yang kuat. Sayangnya, hal itu malah membuatnya terluka karena Kaname sang _Ancestor _mengambil alih tubuh Kaname kecil dan melukainya, namun karena Rido adalah orang yang membangkitkannya maka Kaname tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan di sinilah dirimu, Kaname Kuran adalah sang _ancestor _dari keluarga Kuran. Bukankah begitu, Kaname?

"Satu hal lagi yang kau sembunyikan adalah, kau memiliki seorang adik yang berada di Cross Academy dan menjadi seorang manusia karena pengorbanan yang Juuri lakukan. Adikmu itu bernama Yuu….."

Kei menemukan Kaname menutup mulut Kei dengan tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, gerakan Kaname yang sangat cepat itu sudah tidak membuat Kei terkejut lagi sebab Kaname adalah vampire, dan reflek cepat dari seorang vampire adalah hal yang wajar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu, Suzumiya?!" desis Kaname, nadanya begitu dingin dan mengatakan kalau ia marah dan terkejut pada saat yang sama.

"Aku memiliki sumberku tersendiri." Jawab Kei setelah ia melepaskan tangan Kaname dari mulutnya, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan sang pangeran. "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menghapus ingatanku kalau kau tidak ingin mantramu malah berbalik padamu, Kaname. Aku adalah _High Elven _dan Veela, keduanya jauh lebih kuat dari _pureblood vampire._"

Terlahir sebagai penyihir sebelum memasuki _heritage-_nya membuat Kei begitu percaya diri, bahkan untuk menghadapi masalah seperti ini iapun tidak ambil pusing. Sebuah mantra _protego _mampu melindungi dirinya dari sihir yang Kaname lakukan padanya nanti.

"Aku janji untuk tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun asalkan kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa melibatkanku pada masalahmu." Ujar Kei. "Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah yang kau buat, dan aku sudah lelah bertarung. Aku juga tidak ingin kau menggunakanku sebagai sebuah tameng seperti yang kau lakukan pada Kiryuu-san, Kaname."

Kaname membelalakkan kedua matanya, bagaimana Kei tahu kalau ia menggunakan Kiryuu sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Yuuki? Anak yang ada dalam pelukannya ini terlalu tahu untuk ukuran kebaikannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau meninggalkanku sendiri!" kata Kei lagi.

Setelah menimbang permintaan Kei untuk sesaat, akhirnya Kaname menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan melibatkanmu dalam masalah vampire atau masalahku asal kau tidak membuka rahasia dan tidak menyakiti Yuuki." Di sini Kaname melepaskan tubuh Kei, untuk saat ini tentunya.

"Percayalah, aku tidak tertarik pada Yuuki atau mempunyai niat untuk menyakitinya. Bahkan kalau bisa aku akan dengan senang hati untuk menghindarinya." Kata Kei.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita memiliki kesepakatan di sini."

Kei mengangguk, senang karena pada akhirnya Kaname mau mengerti juga. Ia akan menawarkan perjabatan tangan untuk menyegel perjanjian mereka, tapi sayangnya Kaname memiliki pemikiran lain untuk menyegel perjanjian, ia menggunakan bibirnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Untuk sesaat Kei membeku di tempat ketika ia merasakan Kaname mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba, tapi lima detik kemudian Kei baru sadar setelah Kaname melepas ciumannya. Sebuah seringai yang sangat lebar muncul di wajah tampan Kaname, secara reflek Kei menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menampar wajah Kaname namun Kaname yang menggunakan reflek cepatnya langsung menangkap tangan kanan Kei, hanya saja sang pangeran vampire itu tidak pernah menyangka saat tangan kanannya tertangkap maka Kei menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menamparnya dengan keras.

"_Bastard_." Runtuk Kei dalam bahasa Inggris, ia menarik tangan kanannya dari genggaman Kaname. Dengan itu Kei berbalik dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kaname yang masih mengelus-ngelus pipi kanannya yang memerah karena tamparan Kei.

Kaname tahu kalau Kei telah kehilangan seorang _mate, _dan hal itu membuat remaja tersebut selalu berduka dan diselimuti oleh aura kesedihan yang luar biasa. Tapi saat Kaname menciumnya tadi, ia bisa merasakan ekspresi dan aura lain selain kesedihan serta melankolis yang biasa menyelimuti Kei. Mungkin sejenis kekesalan kalau Kaname tidak salah mengartikan, tidak heran kalau Kei langsung menamparnya. Membuat Kei jengkel dengan ciumannya tadi adalah balas dendamnya karena Kei tahu terlalu banyak akan dirinya dan Kaname tidak bisa menghapus ingatannya, tapi Kaname juga menyadarinya kalau ia merasa tertarik saat ia mencium bibir yang mungil tadi. Kaname mungkin telah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu Kei lagi atau melibatkannya dalam urusannya, tapi dalam hati ia menambahkan kalau ia akan memegang janjinya sampai urusannya dengan Rido berakhir. Tapi setelah itu?

Sebuah seringai lebar muncul di wajah Kaname, ia mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang berhubungan erat dengan Kei. Sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang masih panas karena tamparan Kei, Kaname mulai merancang untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kei. Kaname memang sedikit bersalah karena ia akan membuat Kei untuk melupakan _mate-_nya, tapi bukankah _mate _dari Kei sudah meninggal? Jadi Kei adalah orang yang bebas untuk dimiliki siapapun, dan Kaname mulai merencanakan hal itu. Sedikit yang Kaname ketahui kalau rencananya tidak akan berjalan mulus sebab Kei adalah seorang Slytherin dan juga _Lady Fate _memiliki rencana lain untuk remaja bermata silver kebiruan dan berparas _angelic _tersebut.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima Kasih sudah mampir<p>

Author: Sky


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Baik vampire Knight maupun Harry Potter bukan milikku

Warning: Slash, Au, OOC, Mpreg, typo

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

><p><strong>THE POMME DE SANG<strong>

**By  
><strong>

**Sky  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lima bulan setelah pertemuannya dengan Kaname, Kei merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya atau bukan, tapi Kei merasa ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya, dan Kei yakin kalau Kaname adalah orang yang melakukan itu. Setiap kali mereka berdua berpapasan di koridor sekolah ataupun ketika Kei keluar dari ruangan Severus dan bertemu dengan Kaname, sang pangeran vampire itu terus menatapnya tanpa mengedipkan mata. Sekali atau dua kali Kei akan menghiraukannya, tapi kalau terus-terusan maka orang mana yang tidak jengkel? Kei tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menghiraukannya, ia tidak bisa mendatangi Kaname untuk meminta penjelasan karena sejak malam itu ia berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengenal orang yang bernama Kaname Kuran.<p>

Begitu banyak yang terjadi setelah malam itu, salah satunya adalah ia bertemu dengan pengasuh lamanya, Shizuka Hiou, di Cross Academy. Wanita itu adalah teman lama ibunya yang selalu menjaga Kei sewaktu ia berada di Jepang, dan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi pertemuan itu hanya berjalan dalam waktu singkat karena Shizuka lebih tertarik dengan Zero dan Yuuki yang mengakibatkan kematiannya berada di tangan Kaname, Kei hanya bersyukur ia sempat menghapus ingatan wanita itu tentang Kei dan keluarganya sehingga Kaname tidak mengetahui ingatan itu dari Shizuka.

Malam ini tepatnya malam di mana bulan sabit berwarna merah muncul merupakan malam yang membuat Kei merasa tidak begitu nyaman. Cross Academy diserang oleh vampire level E yang dipimpin oleh Rido, sepertinya kakak dari Haruka itu menemukan kalau Yuuki berada di Cross Academy sehingga penyerangan pun tidak terelakkan lagi. Kei yang duduk di tempat yang sama di mana ia menyetujui perjanjiannya dengan Kaname, hanya melihat murid-murid kelas malam melindungi Yuuki dari level E. Baik Kei maupun Severus yang tidak memiliki niat untuk bertarung atau mencampuri urusan mereka akhirnya menggunakan sihir untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka berdua. Tapi saat Severus menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sini, yang ada dalam pikiran Kei adalah Rido dan ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya di sini.

Kei sangat merindukan Rido, satu-satunya orang yang belum terampas dari hidupnya adalah putranya yang satu itu. Kei yang merupakan seorang veela memiliki sebuah kemampuan untuk mengandung dari buah cinta dirinya dengan suaminya, setahun yang lalu sebelum perang meletus Kei menemukan dirinya hamil dengan bayi Harry. Keduanya memutuskan kalau situasi saat itu sangat berbahaya bagi kondisi Kei maupun bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya, oleh karena itu Harry menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengirim dirinya dengan Kei ke masa lalu. Tepatnya 200 tahun di masa lalu.

Harry yang merupakan Lord Potter akhirnya membangun sebuah manor yang sangat indah di Inggris, dan saat ini dikenal dengan Potter manor. Di tempat itu keduanya hidup dengan bahagia, bahkan beban Harry yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pahlawan perlahan-lahan mulai hilang. Sampai pada 14 Februari dua ratus tahun lalu Kei melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan, penampilan bayi mereka sangat mirip dengan Harry dan juga memiliki _heritage _dari Harry yang seorang _pureblood vampire. _Mereka berdua menamai bayi mereka dengan Rido Potter, keduanya berharap hidup putra mereka akan jauh lebih baik dari kedua orangtuanya. Kei tersenyum saat mengingat wajah putra kandungnya, ia benar-benar merindukan Rido dan ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Baik Kei maupun Harry hanya bisa bersama dengan Kei selama 10 tahun sebelum keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke masa depan, Harry yang saat itu merupakan Lord vampire yang sangat kuat akhirnya meminta bantuan Minato Kuran untuk merawat bayi mereka, sehingga nama dari Rido pun berubah dari Potter menjadi Kuran. Baik Kei dan Harry yang tidak sulit untuk menyembunyikan usia mereka menggunakan sihir pun akhirnya meninggalkan Rido di masa lalu dengan harapan agar putra mereka bisa menemukan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka berdua memiliki Rido, semua itu adalah rahasia yang sangat tersembunyi sampai sekarang ini. Kei tidak pernah membayangkan kalau hidup Rido akan menjadi seperti ini, putranya jatuh ke dalam kegilaan _pureblood _yang ada dalam darahnya.

"Rido Potter, nama itu lebih sesuai untukmu daripada Rido Kuran, Rido-chan." Gumam Kei.

Kei tersenyum kecil saat ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Severus beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum ayah baptisnya itu ber-_dissaparated_ dari Cross Academy. Severus mengajak Kei untuk pergi bersamanya, tapi Kei yang ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan putranya langsung menolak ajakan Severus, sehingga di sinilah Kei sekarang, ia duduk sendiri di atas atap gedung sekolah yang mulai hancur. Kei menggigil pelan saat angin malam menusuk tubuhnya, sedikit menyesal mengapa ia tadi tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal di malam dingin seperti ini. Kei hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya tanpa blazer yang bagian bawahnya tidak ia masukkan ke dalam celana hitamnya, ia juga tidak mengenakan sepatu. Mungkin ini dikarenakan Kei adalah seorang _High Elven _yang darahnya selalu berhubungan dengan alam, sehingga ia lebih menyukai kakinya bersentuhan langsung dengan bumi yang ia pijak.

Kei tersenyum kecil saat ia merasakan kekuatan _pureblood _yang Yuuki miliki mulai ia gunakan, sepertinya ia harus menyingkir dari tempat ini sebelum ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Hanya saja ketika ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Kei merasakan Level E yang berjumlah sekitar 20 orang mengepungnya, mata mereka berwarna merah menyala dengan nafsu darah yang tergambar jelas di sana dan semua itu ditunjukkan kepada Kei.

"Kumohon, aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah ini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Rido." kata Kei, ia menghindar saat seorang level E menyerangnya. Karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan, Kei menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghancurkan kedua puluh level E dalam waktu tidak kurang dari tiga detik.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap butiran debu yang tadinya adalah Level E dengan sedih, mungkin seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasehat dari Severus untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini saat ia memiliki kesempatan. Kei melihat ke bawah dan menemukan kalau sekolahnya dikepung oleh para vampire yang haus darah, para murid kelas malam dan kepala sekolah terlihat begitu kewalahan menghadapi semuanya, sementara itu para level B sibuk untuk melindungi Yuuki. Dari tempatnya berdiri Kei bisa mencium bau ketakutan yang muncul dari para manusia yang ada di dalam gedung. Dan Zero? Zero adalah orang yang paling menderita karena ini.

Dari atas tempatnya duduk di atap sekolah, Kei melihat dua orang murid perempuan dari kelas siang yang berlari menuju hutan, di belakang dua orang murid tadi adalah beberapa orang Level E yang dengan haus darahnya mengejar mereka berdua.

Kei merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan setelah perang dunia sihir berakhir, sebuah kemarahan muncul dalam benak dirinya. Bagaimana bisa Kaname membiarkan semua ini terjadi hanya untuk melindungi Yuuki? Apakah Yuuki sepenting itu sampai Kaname membahayakan keselamatan semua orang yang tidak bersalah? Dan mengorbankan nyawa dari si kembar Kiryu adalah hal yang tidak bisa Kei maafkan, tapi Kei jauh tidak bisa memaafkan Kaname bila sang pangeran yang satu itu membunuh satu-satunya orang yang masih tersisa dalam hidup Kei. Kei mungkin tidak begitu mengenal Zero, tapi mereka berdua mencapai suatu pengertian yang bisa dikatakan seperti teman. Kei benar-benar marah, dan kemarahannya ini dikarenakan oleh satu orang yang menurutnya sangat egois. Setelah Kei membereskan semua ini, ia akan memberi pelajaran pada Kaname.

Lord muda Malfoy tersebut menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seperti orang yang berdoa, ia melepaskan segel sihir yang terpasang pada tubuhnya untuk membiarkan kekuatannya lepas dengan bebas. Saat sihirnya sudah bebas, Kei menggunakan sihirnya untuk ber-_apparate _dari sana dan muncul tepat di mana kedua murid tadi terlihat begitu terpojok. Kei menghiraukan tatapan shock yang ditujukan padanya oleh kedua murid tadi ataupun tatapan penuh nafsu yang berasal dari Level E ketika menatapnya, anak laki-laki yang berpenampilan seperti remaja usia 17 tahun itu menyipitkan matanya dan memanggil kekuatannya, dalam hitungan detik semua Leve E yang mengepung mereka langsung hancur, berubah menjadi debu yang meninggalkan pakaian mereka di atas tanah.

"Kei-senpai." Panggil salah seorang murid tersebut.

Kei berbalik, ia memberikan senyuman tipis kepada mereka sebelum keduanya merasakan rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan, keduanya langsung jatuh ke bawah dan Kei pun menghapus ingatan mereka mengenai kejadian malam ini. Setelah memasang pelindung di sekeliling mereka berdua, Kei pun beranjak dari sana. Ia berjalan terus masuk ke dalam hutan, di sepanjang perjalanannya semua Level E yang mencoba menyerang Kei langsung hancur menjadi debu, hal ini cukup membuat shock murid kelas malam yang mencoba untuk melindungi Cross Academy (atau Kaname dan Yuuki lebih tepatnya).

"Malam ini bulan berwarna merah yang menandakan malamnya para vampire. Apakah bulan merah yang tergantung di langit bisa membuat malam ini menjadi malam Walpurgis seperti tiga bulan yang lalu? Rido-chan, kau benar-benar telah jatuh dalam kutukan itu." Tanya Kei dengan suara lirih, wajahnya masih terlihat kalem meskipun ia telah menghancurkan berpuluh-puluh level E yang mencoba untuk menyerangnya. "Apakah ini sebuah kemarahan yang kau tunjukkan padaku dan Harry?"

Langkah kaki Kei yang halus langsung berhenti, ia melihat para vampire yang haus darah mencoba menyerang segerombolan murid malam yang Kei ketahui adalah anak buah dari Kaname, di sana ia juga melihat Yuuki yang telah bertransformasi menjadi vampire dan Zero yang tangan kanannya dikelilingi oleh duri mawar. Kedua mata silver kebiruan itu menangkap sosok yang mirip dengan Kaname dan Harry, hanya saja lebih tua dan lebih liar dengan kedua mata yang berbeda warna, orang itu adalah orang sama yang pernah hidup di kandungan Kei selama Sembilan bulan. Kedua mata silver kebiruan Kei menyipit, bagaimana mungkin Rido memiliki dua mata yang berbeda? Kei sangat yakin kalau warna mata anaknya adalah silver kebiruan, seperti miliknya.

"Warna mata itu adalah tanda kegilaan yang muncul, sepertinya aku harus mempercayai Harry tentang semua ini." gumam Kei.

Sang Lord Malfoy tersebut menatap sosok putranya yang dikerumuni oleh para vampire murid kelas malam, Rido terlihat menggila dengan aura sihirnya yang suatu saat bisa meledak-ledak. Dia benar-benar _insane, _tapi Kei tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan putranya menjadi seperti ini sebab yang ia ketahui Rido adalah anak manis yang sangat mencintai Kei dan Harry. Sebenarnya Kei tidak begitu mempercayai kalau putranyalah yang membunuh Haruka dan Juuri, tapi bila melihatnya sekarang ini maka Kei tidak ragu lagi kalau Rido adalah pelakukanya. Meskipun begitu Kei tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk menyakiti Rido, ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Rido tersadar.

Kei menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang ada di belakangnya, ia yakin kalau mereka tidak bisa menemukan posisinya dan dari sana pula Kei mencoba untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Kei mencoba untuk menahan tawa saat Rido mengatakan kalau Yuuki adalah putri sejati dan sebentar lagi Rido akan memilikinya, kemudian tidak ada orang yang bisa menghentikan Rido.

Mungkin ini memanglah bukan peperangannya, tapi Kei tidak bisa membiarkan manusia yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban dari ambisi kedua belah pihak. Kei yang sudah bosan mendengarkan ocehan dari putranya pun akhirnya turun tangan juga, ia beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri dengan santai. Tangan kanan Kei ia tadahkan ke langit, ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk menciptakan angin yang sangat kencang dan dengan kekuatan Elvennya, Kei memusnahkan semua Level E yang mengepung para murid kelas malam tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi!" kata Yuuki yang panik, ia terkejut ketika Level E yang mengepung mereka tiba-tiba hancur.

Rido yang sama terkejutnya tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, ia mengenal kekuatan yang menakjubkan ini dan merasa tidak yakin kalau orang yang ada di pikirannya berada di tempat ini. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini adalah kedua orangtua kandungnya, tapi bukankah keduanya sudah pergi sejak 200 tahun yang lalu? Bagaimana bisa mereka berada di tempat seperti ini? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Rido, ia sangat merindukan mereka berdua dan setiap malam Rido selalu berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Hidup dengan keluarga Kuran adalah siksaan terbesar dalam hidup Rido, meskipun mereka memperlakukannya seperti anak mereka sendiri tapi mereka bukanlah Harry atau Draco yang merupakan orangtua kandungnya. Ia rindu pada belaian ibunya yang selalu berada di sampingnya semenjak ia bayi sampai berusia 10 tahun, ia juga rindu pada suara ayahnya yang sangat melegakan itu. Meski ia rindu pada mereka, Rido tidak ingin keduanya melihat Rido yang berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Dalam hati Rido berdoa agar aura yang ia rasakan tidak berasal dari salah seorang orangtuanya.

Sayangnya takdir berkata lain pada Rido, baik Rido maupun yang lainnya merasakan sebuah aura kuat berasal dari dalam hutan. Aura itu bukan milik dari Kaname maupun para pemburu vampire, tapi berasal dari suatu hal yang lain.

Hanabusha dan Akatsuki yang pernah merasakan aura itu beberapa saat yang lalu saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya mengangguk, aura itu memang sangat khas dan tidak salah lagi milik orang itu. Seseorang berjalan dari dalam hutan menuju tempat mereka, suara langkah kaki yang sangat halus dan hampir tidak terdengar cukup mengejutkan mereka, dan mereka semua tambah terkejut saat sosok yang memiliki aura kuat adalah putra baptis dari guru mereka, Kei Suzumiya berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan kedua matanya menatap lurus pada Rido.

* * *

><p>Rido merasakan tubuhnya membeku, lukanya yang disebabkan oleh si pemburu vampire ia hiraukan saat aura yang kuat itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menyebabkan keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya. Aura itu sangat Rido kenal, selalu memberinya kenyamanan dan kelembutan pada saat yang sama, tapi belum pernah Rido merasakan aura ibunya marah seperti ini, rasanya Rido ingin menghilang dari sana dan tidak ingin ibunya melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Rido merasa seperti anak kecil 200 tahun yang lalu, begitu tak berdaya dan hanya bisa meminta perlindungan pada kedua orangtuanya. Rido melihat sosok ibunya berjalan dari dalam hutan, langkahnya begitu tenang seperti seorang raja yang menciptakan permainan ironi yang terjadi di sini. Rido melihat sosok ibunya seperti sosok seorang remaja laki-laki berwajah manis dengan rambut pirang platinum, kulit alabaster yang bercahaya ketika ditimpa bulan, perawakan yang lembut, wajah yang manis, dan sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang sangat tajam dan lebih dingin dari es itu sendiri. Tidak salah lagi kalau orang itu adalah ibu kandungnya, tapi mengapa ibunya berada di tempat seperti ini?<p>

"Kei-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau harus pergi, tempat ini sangat berbahaya untukmu?!" teriak Yuuki kepada Kei, kelihatannya keponakan Rido yang satu ini masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kei hanya menatap Yuuki secara sepintas sebelum kedua matanya tertuju pada Zero, melihat kondisi Zero yang semakin bertambah kuat berarti apa yang Kei pikirkan beberapa hari yang lalu benar-benar terjadi, Zero mengkonsumsi darah dari Ichiru-san. Entah saat ini Ichiru-san masih hidup apa tidak, Kei tidak memiliki jawabannya.

"Kiryuu-san, di mana Ichiru-san saat ini?" Tanya Kei dengan kalem.

Zero tidak menjawab, dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kei. Kei menghela nafasnya karena ini, terpaksa anak itu akan menggunakan Nechromancy pada Ichiru bila saudara Zero tersebut benar-benar mati, Ichiru masih berhutang penjelasan padanya mengenai Harry. Ia akan menangani hal ini nanti, saat ini yang terpenting adalah Rido.

"Okaa-sama, apa itu benar dirimu?" Tanya Rido kurang yakin.

Kei tersenyum tipis, wajahnya yang masih kalem membuat Rido semakin bergidik seperti ia tengah tertangkap basah memakan kue sebelum makan malam oleh ibunya 200 tahun yang lalu. Semua vampire yang berada di tempat itu langsung melihat Kei dengan shock, dalam hati mereka berpikir apakah mereka salah dengar. Rido memanggil seorang remaja laki-laki sebagai Okaa-sama? Apa itu tidak salah?

"Rido-chan, apa kau terlampau jatuh pada kegilaan ini sampai tidak mengenali ibumu sendiri?" Tanya Kei dengan nada sedih, ia berjalan menghampiri Rido yang masih membeku dan menghiraukan semua orang yang berniat untuk mencegahnya.

Lord muda Malfoy tersebut berdiri di hadapan Rido, kedua matanya menatap sedih pada sosok putra semata wayangnya. Jujur, Kei sangat menyesal untuk meninggalkan Rido sendiri di masa lalu, kalau saja ia memiliki kekuatan penjelajah waktu seperti yang dimiliki Harry maka ia akan menggunakannya untuk mengubah semua kenyataan ini. Kedua mata silver kebiruan Kei bertemu dengan mata heterochimia milik putranya, mereka begitu berbeda dan hal itu membuat hati Kei semakin sedih, rasanya ia ingin menangis di sana tapi batin Kei tidak mengijinkan semua itu untuk terjadi.

Kei tahu kalau Rido sangat marah pada dirinya dan Harry karena telah meninggalkannya sendiri, ia tidak menyalahkan Rido. Kalau benar kegilaan yang jatuh pada mental Rido diakibatkan karena trauma yang ia dan Harry lakukan, maka Kei akan mencoba untuk membalikan semua itu agar Rido bisa sembuh dari kegilaan ini.

"Okaa-sama." Ujar Rido dengan suara kecil, ia membelai kedua pipi Kei dengan perlahan dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ibunya tidak menolaknya. "Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku sendiri? Apa aku tidak penting bagi kalian? Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukan Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama selama ini?"

Pertanyaan itu diutarakan dengan sangat halus, namun makna yang terkandung di dalamnya membuat hati Kei sakit oleh perasaan bersalah. Tentu saja Kei sangat mencintai Rido, Kei telah membawanya selama Sembilan bulan berada dalam kandungannya dan rela melakukan apa saja asalkan putranya selamat.

"Aku tahu, Rido-chan. Baik Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun." Kata Kei, ia mendekatkan pada tubuh putranya yang jauh lebih besar darinya sebelum ia memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan pernah meragukan itu!"

Keduanya terus berpelukan untuk melepas rindu selama 200 tahun terakhir ini, mereka tidak mempedulikan tatapan shock yang diberikan oleh para vampire yang ada di sekitar keduanya. Kei tetap tidak melepas pelukannya dari Rido ketika Kaname tiba di tempat itu dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan di sana, ia juga tidak peduli saat Kaname menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya untuk menyerang mereka berdua. Tentu saja, dengan reflek cepat Kei menciptakan _barrier _untuk menghalau serangan itu.

"Kaname-sama!" teriak Hanabusha dan Ruka.

"Onii-sama." Ujar Yuuki.

"Kuran." Kali ini adalah Zero.

Kaname menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa urusanmu dengan melindungi Rido, Kei. Tapi Rido adalah monster yang harus mendapat hukuman dari apa yang ia lakukan selama ini!" kata Kaname yang sangat dingin.

Kei tidak menjawab, ia tidak melepaskan putranya meski ia merasakan Rido ingin mengakhiri pelukan mereka. Lord muda Malfoy tersebut memfokuskan sihirnya, ia menangkis semua serangan yang Kaname berikan padanya. Mungkin ia harus menggunakan itu.

"Kalau kau mau membunuh Rido, maka kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu, Kana-san." Kata Kei dengan dingin.

Merasakan sihir ibunya untuk yang pertama kali membuat Rido terhipnotis, sehingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan keponakannya yang memiliki niat untuk membunuh itu. Kedua mata Rido tertutup dengan rapat dan tanpa diduga kesadarannya langsung lepas kendali, sihir ibunya memang sangat kuat. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah manis Kei saat ia melihat putranya, kalau ia ingin membawa Rido keluar dari permasalahan ini maka mau tidak mau Kei harus menggunakan sihir yang pernah diajarkan oleh Harry pada saat ini juga.

Semua mata para vampire yang ada di sana terbelalak lebar tidak percaya ketika sepasang sayap putih yang begitu anggun muncul dari punggung Kei, sayap itu begitu besar dan indah. Kei membuka sayapnya lebar-lebar sebelum ia rekatkan untuk menutupi tubuh Rido dan dirinya dari pandangan luar, Lord muda malfoy tersebut mengucapkan sebuah mantra dalam bahasa latin kuno dengan lirih yang membuat cahaya berwarna silver dan keemasan muncul untuk mengelilingi mereka berdua. Cahaya yang sangat terang itu membuat para vampire yang ada di sana memejamkan mata mereka untuk menghindarinya, dan saat cahaya itu menghilang, mereka melihat Kei membuka sayapnya dan sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan terlihat di sana.

Di tempat Rido berdiri tadi kini ditempati oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Kaname Kuran waktu kecil, anak laki-laki itu mungkin berada di usia 10 tahunan dengan rambut pendek kecoklatan dan kulit kecoklatan, ia hanya mengenakan jubah besar yang Rido kenakan tadi, wajahnya yang sangat imut terlihat begitu damai saat ia tertidur di pelukan Kei.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa anak itu berada di tempat Rido?" Tanya Yuuki yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Itu karena, anak itu adalah Rido." Jawab Zero yang masih sama terkejutnya dengan mereka semua.

Kei melipat sayapnya di belakang punggungnya, mungkin ia benci dengan bagian tubuhnya karena keturunannya sebagai seorang veela, tapi untuk saat ini Kei merasa bersyukur karena memilikinya. Sihir terlarang itu tidak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan sihir veelanya. Kalau Kei bertemu dengan Harry di kehidupan selanjutnya, ia akan mencium suaminya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena menciptakan sihir itu untuk dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Kei? Kau mengubah Rido menjadi anak kecil?!" Tanya Kaname dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tidak hanya mengubahnya saja, Kana-san, tapi aku mengembalikan wujud Rido-chan ke wujudnya yang semula sebelum kutukan itu menyerang tubuhnya." Jawab Kei, ia mengambil sebuah cincin sederhana dari saku celananya dan melingkarkannya di jemari kecil Rido.

Laki-laki yang berada dalam tubuh remajanya itu mencium kening Rido dengan pelan sebelum ia mengucapkan _'portus', _kata singkat yang Kei ucapkan itu membuat cincin tadi menjadi sebuah Portkey yang akan membawa Rido pergi dari sana.

"Malfoy Manor." Kata Kei dengan nada lirih, dalam hitungan detik tubuh Rido menghilang dari sana dan muncul di kamar Kei yang ada di manornya di Jepang. "Kana-san, mungkin seharusnya akulah yang harus meminta maaf atas semua kejadian ini. Ku tidak boleh menyalahkan Rido-chan, karena aku dan suamikulah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini."

Kata-kata itu menyambar benak semua orang bagaikan sebuah petir, terutama Kaname dan Yuuki yang menatap Kei dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Semua yang terjadi di sini adalah salah Kei? Dan apa maksudnya dengan kata 'suami' yang Kei ucapkan tadi?

Sebuah senyum yang penuh kesedihan muncul di wajah manis Kei, kedua mata silver kebiruannya menatai Kaname dengan lekat dan penuh kesedihan di sana.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, namaku yang sebenarnya bukanlah Kei Suzumiya. Namaku adalah Draco Malfoy dan Rido Kuran yang kalian kenal sebenarnya adalah Rido Potter, putraku yang manis." Kalimat yang muncul dari bibir Kei menjadi bom yang meledak bagi para vampire, terutama bagi Kaname yang sangat tahu tentang nama Malfoy dan Potter yang merupakan nama dua keluarga legendaris yang tidak asing lagi bagi telinga dunia para vampire, di mana keluarga Potter adalah keluarga dari raja para vampire sementara keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga pemburu vampire tertua yang menjadi mitos sampai saat ini.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir<p>

Author: Sky


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan Vampire Knight bukan milikku

Warning: Slash, Au, Mpreg, OOC, typo

Rating: T

* * *

><p><strong>THE POMME DE SANG<strong>

**By  
><strong>

**Sky  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak pernah bermimpi kalau Kei Suzumiya adalah Lord Malfoy. Rasanya seperti lelucon yang diucapkan oleh seseorang." Kata Kaname yang telah tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya itu.<p>

Draco hanya tersenyum kecil karena itu, tidak banyak orang yang berasal dari dunia vampire mengingat nama keluarganya, hanya beberapa vampire yang berada dalam garis keturunan keluarga tertualah yang tahu siapa keluarga Malfoy dan Potter. Dan Kaname yang mengetahui hal itu bukanlah sebuah kejutan yang besar lagi, Draco merasa lega karena ia tidak perlu menjelaskan siapa dirinya lagi. Yang saat ini ingin ia lakukan adalah kembali ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan Rido, Draco yakin kalau putranya yang satu itu pasti akan mencari-cari dirinya sebab Draco telah memodifikasi ingatan dan usianya agar kembali pada saat Draco dan Harry meninggalkannya. Draco ingin berada di samping Rido ketika anak itu membuka kedua matanya, Draco yakin ibunya pasti membutuhkan penjelasan yang lebih dari semua ini, sebuah penjelasan bagaimana Draco memiliki seorang anak berusia 10 tahun pada usia semuda ini. Dalam hati Draco ingin mengutuk Harry karena telah meninggalkan semua ini pada dirinya sendiri, kalau saja mereka bertemu sekali lagi pasti Draco akan menghajar suaminya yang tercinta itu.

Anak itu menghiraukan rasa hampa yang terlintas di hatinya ketika memikirkan mendiang suaminya, saat ini Draco tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia memiliki masalah yang lebih berat, yaitu seorang raja vampire yang berniat membunuh putranya, tentu saja Draco tidak bisa membiarkan Kaname untuk memenuhi ambisinya.

"Kau tidak terkejut kalau aku mengetahui siapa dirimu, Lord Malfoy?" Tanya Kaname dengan nada kalem.

Draco menatapnya dengan dingin, "Aku akan lebih terkejut lagi kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya, Kana-san. Nama Malfoy dan Potter bukanlah nama yang asing di telinga para _pureblood. _Aku bisa bertaruh kalau sewaktu kecil kalian mempelajari nama kedua keluarga itu."

Nama Malfoy dan Potter tidaklah asing, hampir semua _pureblood _yang masih ada kaitannya dengan hubungan darah tua mengenal kedua nama keluarga yang legendaries itu. Meski sebelum Draco dan Harry pergi ke masa lalu, nama keluarga mereka telah besar dengan sendirinya, dan kasus yang terjadi di antara kedua Lord muda ini adalah hal yang sangat taboo di mana seorang _pureblood _vampire (raja lebih tepatnya) menikah dan menjadi _mate _dari Lord yang merupakan pemimpin dari _vampire hunter _yang legendaries. Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua adalah hal yang terlarang di mata dunia vampire dan pemburu, namun mereka semua tidak tahu kalau apa yang terjadi di mata mereka adalah yang wajar. Sihir dari Harry adalah pasangan dari sihir Draco dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Tentu, kau adalah Lord Malfoy, kepala dari keluarga terhormat dan tertua Malfoy, Marques of Wiltshire, Earl of Greenwood, dan Viscount of Sidney. Aku mendengar banyak tentang dirimu dan Lord Potter ketika Haruka-san bercerita tentang Rido, tapi aku tidak pernah menduga kalau kau masih semuda ini."

"Jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya, kau akan terkejut bila mengetahui usiaku yang sebenarnya." Kata Draco, ia menghiraukan tatapan shock yang diberikan para vampire di sana setelah mendengar title-nya yang begitu panjang.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi kurasa kau masih sangat muda bila dibandingkan denganku, Lord Malfoy."

"Aku tidak heran dengan itu, Kana-san, bila dibandingkan denganmu maka aku ini bisa disebut dengan seorang bayi kecil." Ujar Draco, ia menghilangkan sayapnya dari punggungnya dan hembusan angin yang mengalir di sana sedikit pelan sebelum menjadi sangat kencang. Draco memanggil sihirnya, ia mengucapkan _stupefy _saat Kaname kembali menyerangnya dengan cepat.

Draco merasakan tekstur Lunar yang ia panggil di sana di tangan kanannya, dengan cepat Draco menebas bola energy berwatna merah yang Kaname lemparkan padanya. Semua mata melihat keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, mereka bertempur dengan sangat liar dan tanpa sadar menghancurkan tempat itu.

Yuuki yang masih shock dengan semuanya merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, ia tidak percaya kalau dirinya adalah seorang _pureblood _vampire, putri dari keluarga Kuran, dan juga tunangan dari Kaname. Tentu saja semua ini seperti mimpi, tapi mimpi itu bertambah semakin aneh saat ia mengetahui pamannya yang gila dan selalu menargetkan dirinya ternyata adalah putra dari Kei-senpai. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah Yuuki mendapati fakta kalau Kei-senpai bukanlah manusia normal pada umumnya. Dia bukan vampire, tapi sesuatu yang lain dan dari apa yang Kaname katakan Yuuki mengetahui kalau Kei-senpai adalah seorang Lord yang sangat kuat. Pertarungan di antara mereka berdua adalah saksinya.

"Kita harus menghentikan mereka berdua." Kata Akatsuki yang cukup mengejutkan mereka semua.

Hanabusha yang mendengarnya langsung melihat padanya, "Apa kau sudah gila? Kita bisa terbunuh bila melakukan itu?" protesnya.

"Kalau kita tidak melakukan itu, tempat ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Kekuatan Kaname-sama dan Malfoy-sama bisa menghancurkan Cross Academy dalam hitungan detik." Kata Akatsuki, "Kita tidak meragukan kalau Kaname-sama sangat kuat, tapi kita tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Malfoy-sama kemungkinan jauh lebih kuat dari Kaname-sama."

Zero, Yuuki, Ruka, dan Hanabusha semuanya melihat pada vampire berambut orange tersebut.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah mempelajari sejarah tertua dunia vampire?" Tanya Akatsuki sedikit kesal, melihat wajah blank mereka semuanya maka ia bisa mengatakan iya. Akhirnya Akatsuki pun menjelaskan, "Keluarga Malfoy seperti yang kalian ketahui adalah keluarga pemburu vampire yang sangat legendaries, menurut sejarah mereka adalah keluarga pertama yang mengorbankan diri mereka untuk menjadi pemburu dan mendirikan perserikatan. Mereka sangat kuat seperti _pureblood vampire, _dan rumor mengatakan kalau mereka bukanlah manusia, aku tidak akan heran dengan hal itu sebab Malfoy-sama yang ada di sini bukanlah manusia."

"Tapi bangaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah mendengarnya?" Tanya Ruka.

"Itu karena mereka memilih untuk menghilang, arsip yang memberitahukan keberadaan mereka lenyap begitu saja. Tapi aku tahu kalau mereka masih ada di sekeliling kita, dan ternyata itu adalah benar."

Mereka melihat pertarungan itu untuk kedua kalinya, dan tidak untuk pertama kalinya mereka merasa terkejut sekaligus terkagum-kagum. Zero yang sedari tadi diam sejak pertarungan itu dimulai hanya memikirkan satu hal, Kei adalah seorang pemburu vampire tapi bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki anak yang seorang _pureblood _serta bagaimana bisa?

"Jadi ini kekuatan pemburu vampire yang sebenarnya, sungguh luar biasa." Komentar Hanabusha, "Dan juga menakutkan."

"_Pureblood _vs pemburu vampire legendaries, aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih kuat." Tambah Akatsuki, ia menengok ke belakang ketika dirinya merasakan kehadiran kepala sekolah Cross tiba di tempat itu.

Kaien yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di tempat itu meilihat Kaname dan Draco dengan tatapan penuh horror, mereka berdua bertarung dan kelihatannya tidak akan ada pemenang di antara mereka untuk sesaat, kalau semua ini dibiarkan maka pertarungan ini bisa menghancurkan sekolah, hal ini yang tidak bisa Kaien biarkan.

"Kaname-kun, Kei-san, hentikan pertarungan ini?!" teriak Kaien, pedang pemburu vampirenya masih ia pegang dengan erat di tangan kanannya.

Baik Kaname dan Draco yang mendengar suara Kaien langsung menghentikan duel mereka, keduanya menengok ke arah Kaien yang tengah memberikan glare kepada mereka berdua. Draco memberikan senyum kecil kepada kepala sekolah Cross tersebut, ia merasa duel yang ia lakukan dengan Kaname akan berhenti di sini, oleh karena itu ia mengambil posisi rileks sebelum kedua mata silver kebiruannya menatap Kaien dengan kalem.

"Kepala sekolah." Sapa Kaname, ia menurunkan penjagaannya ketika ia melihat Draco tidak akan menyerangnya lagi dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini padaku juga!" perintah Kaien, kedua matanya yang berada di balik kacamata tepat tertuju pada Draco sebelum beralih kepada Yuuki, ia tidak terkejut melihat perubahan pada diri putri angkatnya tersebut, namun Kaien cukup terkejut ketika melihat tangan kanan Zero tertutup oleh duri tanaman mawar, kekuatannya memang telah meningkat setelah mengkonsumsi darah Ichiru.

* * *

><p>Draco menghela nafas panjang, pembicaraannya dengan Kaien dan Kaname memakan waktu yang lama. Selama tiga jam ia duduk di kantor kepala sekolah dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tidak hanya Draco saja tapi juga Kaname menjelaskan semuanya. Draco yang sudah tahu dengan rahasia keluarga Kuran tidak heran lagi dengan penjelasan Kaname, bahkan saat pembicaraan itupun ia ingin kabur dari sana untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi Rido.<p>

Tiga jam setelah itu Draco langsung kabur ke dalam kamarnya, ia membersihkan badannya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Jadi di sinilah ia berada, Draco berdiri di dalam kamarnya setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna ungu santai berlengan panjang yang ia lipat ke siku dan sebuah celana longgar berwarna abu-abu. Ekspresinya begitu kalem, untuk beberapa kali Draco menatap ke arah luar, pikirannya terbang jauh dan membayangkan apa yang Rido lakukan pada saat ini.

Draco tersenyum kecil saat ia memikirkan Rido, putranya itu sangat mirip dengan Harry, mulai dari keras kepalanya sampai keberanian Gryffindor yang Harry turunkan padanya. Sudah sejak lama Draco ingin menghapuskan sifat jelek Harry dari Rido, tapi sayangnya semua itu gagal. Rido memang sangat bergantung pada dirnya, tapi ia adalah copy carbon dari suaminya. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat Draco sayangi, sekaligus dua orang yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Draco sakit kepala.

Kedua mata silver kebiruannya menatap foto mendiang suaminya yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, Harry terlihat begitu bahagia di sana dan itu cukup untuk membuat Draco merasa gembira.

"Kalau saja kau masih ada di sini, pasti kau akan menganggap semuanya sangat lucu. Dua orang memiliki wajah sama sepertimu, satunya sang raja vampire sendiri dan satunya adalah putra kecil kita." Ujar Draco dengan nada lembut, ia berjalan menghampiri bingkai foto itu dan mengangkatnya mendekat pada wajahnya, "Aku tidak sabar untuk menceritakan semua ini jika kita bisa bertemu kembali, Harry. _I love you so much, my king." _

Draco memberikan ciuman kecil pada foto itu sebelum meletakkannya kembali di atas meja kecilnya. Saat ini yang ingin ia lakukan adalah kembali ke Malfoy manor dan melihat bagaimana keadaan putranya, tapi Draco masih memiliki sebuah urusan di tempat ini sehingga ia tidak bisa kembali ke rumah sebelum menyelesaikannya. Pertemuannya dengan Ichiru beberapa hari yang lalu sangat mengusik pikirannya, pemuda itu mengatakan kalau ia memiliki sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harry dan itu sangat penting untuk Draco. Sebelum Draco bisa bertanya lebih jauh lagi, pertemua kecil mereka harus terhenti karena kedatangan Kaname yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

Draco tahu siapa Ichiru, bahkan dia sangat mengenal baik saudara kembar Zero yang satu itu. Mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika Shizuka membawa Ichiru menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Draco yang ke-11 tahun, tepat sebulan sebelum Draco pergi ke Hogwarts. Kesan pertama Draco mengenai Ichiru adalah anak itu sangat lemah, seperti orang yang sakit-sakitan dan tidak memiliki usia yang panjang. Bahkan ketika Draco tahu alasan di balik semuanya, pendapatnya masih sama terhadap Ichiru, tapi semua itu berubah ketika keduanya mulai berteman dan Draco mulai mengenal baik siapa Ichiru. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi teman yang baik, bahkan saat Draco mendapatkan _heritage-_nya sebagai high elven dan Veela serta mengetahui kalau Harry adalah _mate-_nya, Ichiru adalah orang pertama yang memberikan selamat padanya. Meski Draco tidak pernah mengakuinya secara langsung, ia sangat merindukan sosok teman baiknya, dan mengetahui kalau ia telah meninggal karena Rido adalah sebuah pukulan yang telak bagi Draco.

Mungkin ia bisa menemui Ichiru untuk yang terakhir kalinya, atau mungkin ia bisa menggunakan Necromancy untuk menghidupkannya lagi. Cepat pikiran itu datang, cepat juga berlalunya. Seseorang yang telah mati tidak boleh Draco hidupkan lagi meskipun ia menguasai sihir terlarang Necromancy, ia harus menghormati jiwa mereka yang telah beristirahat.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan Ichiru saat ini juga." Ujar Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana, dengan keinginan yang pasti Draco pun keluar dari dalam kamarnya untuk menuju ke tempat di mana Ichiru meninggal malam itu.

Saat menuju tempat yang ia maksud, Draco berpapasan dengan beberapa murid kelas malam, mereka memberinya sebuah tatapan yang penuh dengan kekaguman dan semua itu Draco hiraukan, ia sudah biasa menerima tatapan seperti itu di Inggris dan mendapatkannya di sini bukanlah halangan terbesar baginya.

"Draco." Sapa sebuah suara baritone yang sangat Draco kenal.

Draco menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya sebab Draco sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Satu-satunya orang yang berani memanggil nama pertamanya tanpa embel-embel Lord atau –kun ataupun –san.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu menghela nafas, "Kana-san, senang bertemu denganmu di sini." Balas Draco, ia menghiraukan Kaname yang menjejeri langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Kaname tersenyum lembut padanya, seolah-olah apa yang terjadi semalam tidak terjadi dan mereka berdua adalah teman yang sangat baik. Draco yang sangat ingin memberikan glare pada Kaname memaksa hasratnya untuk turun, sehingga ia hanya menatap _pureblood vampire _itu dengan tatapan netral. Meski Kaname Kuran memiliki wajah yang sama dengan suaminya, ia terlalu sombong untuk menjadi seperti Harry.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu menampis tangan kanan Kaname yang mencoba untuk membelai rambutnya, ia tidak suka ada orang yang terlalu dekat dengannya kecuali kalau mereka adalah keluarga, dan mendapati seseorang yang menyerangnya tidak lebih dari lima jam tadi melakukan hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa Draco terima.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kana-san?" Tanya Draco sesopan mungkin, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memberikan Kaname tatapan dingin.

"Kau sangat dingin, Draco. Apa aku tidak boleh menyapa seorang teman sepertimu?" balas Kaname, ia menghiraukan tatapan dingin yang diberikan Draco padanya.

Alis kiri Draco terasa berkedut saat Kaname menyebut dirinya sebagai 'teman', tidak ada seseorang yang menyerang temannya sendiri seperti yang Kaname lakukan semalam karena masalah yang egois. Draco menghiraukan itu, ia malas menanggapi seseorang yang terlalu sombong seperti Kaname. Ia masih memiliki urusan penting yang harus ia selesaikan saat ini juga sebelum pulang untuk menemui putranya.

"Kana-san, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, tapi aku yakin kalau menyapa seorang 'teman' seperti yang kau katakan tadi adalah hal terakhir yang kau inginkan." Kata Draco dengan lembut, kedua mata silver kebiruannya menatap lurus ke arah Kaname.

Senyum Kaname yang tadi terpasang di wajah tampannya sedikit meredup karena itu, tapi bukan berarti senyuman tersebut hilang. Kaname menatap sosok Lord muda tersebut dengan tatapan penuh perhatian dibalik eksterior dinginnya. Kaname tahu kalau remaja yang ada di hadapannya ini tidaklah berusia 17 tahun lagi seperti penampilannya saat ini, kalau benar Draco adalah orangtua dari pamannya berarti usia Draco sudah lebih dari 200 tahun, bagaimana ia bisa hidup sampai sekarang ini dan terlihat begitu muda adalah sebuah misteri.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Draco." Jawab Kaname yang sebenarnya. Pangeran vampire itu berjalan mendekat pada Draco, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Draco dengan lembut.

Draco menghiraukan itu, ia tidak ingin menganggapnya meskipun sentuhan itu sangat lembut seperti yang pernah ia terima dari Harry, orang yang ada di belakangnya ini bukanlah Harry Potter, Lord Potter yang merupakan suami serta _mate _dari Draco, tapo orang ini adalah Kaname Kuran, raja vampire yang merupakan _pureblood _di sini. Tapi sekeras apapun Draco mencoba untuk menghiraukannya, sentuhan itu terus merambat ke hatinya, bahkan darah sihir yang sangat mengenali sentuhan dari Harry pun tidak memberontak padanya ketika Kaname menyentuhnya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi diri Draco.

"_Wajah mereka sangat sama, bukan? Bahkan auranya pun sangat mirip, apa kau yakin kalau Kaname Kuran bukanlah Lord Potter?" _

Draco membelalakkan kedua matanya, kata-kata Ichiru tempo hari membuatnya terkejut. Apa maksud Ichiru mengatakan hal itu? Apa ia hanya ingin menggoda Draco saja sebagai ucapan belas kasihan? Wajah Draco memerah karena marah, ia menggeretakkan giginya dan melepaskan tangan Kaname dari bahunya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ke tempat Ichiru terbunuh, ia menginginkan jawaban itu sekarang juga. Nada yang Ichiru berikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu mengatakan kalau ia tahu sesuatu yang Draco tidak ketahui, dan semua orang tahu kalau Draco Lucien Malfoy tidak suka berada di bawah bayangan ketidaktahuan.

Remaja itu menghiraukan Kaname yang tengah mengikutinya, ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya.

"_Lord Potter tidaklah selemah itu, Lord Malfoy, dia tidak akan terbunuh seperti itu." Kata Shizuka dengan suara lirih._

Kali ini wajah Shizuka muncul di benak pikirannya, Draco masih bisa merasakan belaian tangan wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti bibi itu ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut seminggu setelah peperangan berakhir. Bahkan Shizuka saja tahu akan sesuatu seperti Ichiru. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan padanya!

Draco menjerit di dalam kepalanya, dengan langkah tidak sabaran ia membuka pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya, pintu ini mengarahkan langsung ke ruangan tempat Ichiru meninggal.

"Kei!" ujar seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Ichiru, Draco baru menyadari kalau Zero ada di sana.

Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, yang satunya terlihat terkejut sementara yang lainnya sama tercengangnya, tapi Draco yang memiliki misi yang sangat penting langsung tersadar, ia menghiraukan Zero yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, bahkan tatapan itu semakin bertambah dingin saat Kaname masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kuran."

"Kiryuu."

Baik Kaname maupun Zero slaing memberikan glare kepada satu sama lain, Draco lagi-lagi menghiraukannya. Draco berjalan ke arah tubuh Ichiru yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang ada di sana, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya karena pemandangan itu terlalu menyedihkan untuk ia lihat. Ichiru terlihat begitu pucat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana, melihat teman masa kecilnya berbaring tidak berdaya dan tidak bernyawa di hadapannya membuat hati Draco menjadi terluka lagi. Rasanya seperti melihat pemandangan di mana orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya diambil oleh takdir dengan kejamnya tepat di hadapannya.

"Ichiru, mengapa kau harus pergi secepat ini? mengapa kau harus dibutakan oleh api balas dendam seperti ini?" Tanya Draco lembut, ia berlutut di samping tubuh Ichiru berbaring dan membelai pipinya yang pucat, rasanya begitu dingin.

"Draco." Desah Kaname, ia menghiraukan Kiryuu yang masih memberikan glare padanya, tapi saat melihat pemandagan yang Draco buat langsung mengalihkan pandangan Zero dari Kaname.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, sepertinya hubungan antara Draco dengan Ichiru sangat dekat.

"Kau berjanji pada Harry kalau kau akan terus di sampingku bila Harry sudah tiada, mengapa kau ingkar janji, Ichiru?" Tanya Draco pelan, dengan perlahan ia mengecup kening sahabat lamanya, "Rido sangat membutuhkan sosok ayah baptisnya di sampingnya, Ichi, kau tidak mau kan membiarkan Blaise mempengaruhinya?"

Draco tersenyum kecil, wajah Ichiru terlihat begitu damai dalam tidur abadinya. "Maafkan aku, Ichiru, aku tahu kalau kau menginginkan tidur abadi setelah semuanya berakhir, tapi kau harus segera bangun dari tidur panjangmu. Saat ini bukanlah waktumu untuk pergi selamanya." Kata Draco.

Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya di samping Ichiru, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan memanggil sihirnya. Kaname dan Zero yang berdiri di belakang Draco ikut memejamkan mata mereka saat angin yang sangat kencang membuat jendela besar di kamar itu terbuka, membuatnya masuk dan menyelimuti tubuh Draco. Sihir itu sangat besar dan begitu kuat, Kaname bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, bahkan Zero yang tidak peka terhadap sihir juga bisa merasakannya. Keduanya melihat lantai tempat Draco berpijak muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang bersinar begitu terang, simbol-simbol aneh juga muncul di sana, dan yang begitu kontras adalah sebuah tanda seperti Cross yang terlilit bulan dan matahari muncul di kening Draco dan punggung tangan kirinya, tanda itu bersinar keemasan.

"_Uno solvius elsyet spirit!" _gumam Draco pelan, setelah ia mengucapkannya energy yang tadi menyelimutinya kini terfokus pada tubu Ichiru yang di hadapannya.

Draco membuka kedua matanya, ia bisa melihat aura jiwa yang menyelimuti tubuh Ichiru mulai berputar dan berpusat pada tubuh temannya. Apa yang Draco lakukan adalah hal yang dianggap sangat terlarang, ia menggunakan Necromancy, sihir tergelap yang pernah ada.

"_Atas nama Draco Lucien Malfoy, Necromancer apprentice dari Morgana Le Fay, aku memanggil jiwa dari Ichiru Kiryuu untuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Relisio!" _dengan ucapan itu Draco merasa jiwa Ichiru kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya secara berangsur-angsur.

Saat mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan sudah berhasil, Draco melepaskan sihirnya, angin keras kembali reda dan simbol aneh yang ada di lantai serta tubuhnya menghilang. Tubuhnya terasa begitu letih, dan apabila bukan karena Kaname yang menangkapnya pasti ia akan jatuh ke lantai. Draco mencoba untuk membuat matanya terus terbuka, ini bukan saatnya untuk tidak sadarkan diri. Tenanganya yang habis serta tubuhnya yang lemah membuat Draco tidak protes saat Kaname mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya dengan kepalanya berada di leher Kaname, membuat dada Kaname menjadi sandarannya. Kedua matanya yang terlihat begitu lelah fokus pada Ichiru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Draco?" Tanya Kaname dengan lembut di telinga Draco.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak boleh pingsan sebelum melihat Ichiru hidup lagi. Dan apa yang ia harapkan terjadi, ketika Ichiru membuka kedua matanya, Draco langsung memejamkan miliknya karena energinya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>An: Terima kasih sudah mampir<p>

Author: Sky


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan Vampire Kngiht bukan milikku

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

><p><strong>THE POMME DE SANG<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Saat Draco menyadari bahwa dunia merupakan panggung sandiwara bagi para manusia, ia mulai belajar untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Dia tidak ingin seseorang untuk menyakiti hatinya bila ia menggunakan hati dalam setiap tindakan, sebab ia tahu kalau hati yang tersakiti tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu yang sebentar. Draco selalu berhari-hati dalam memilih siapa yang nantinya akan dekat dengannya dan siapa yang akan ia pilih menjadi musuhnya, ia tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang sangat egois, tapi ia tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia melakukan itu untuk melindungi dirinya, melindungi keluarganya, dan yang terpenting adalah melindungi hatinya.<p>

Namun benteng perlindungan yang ia ciptakan untuk membendung hatinya sedikit demi sedikit retak ketika Draco menerima _Heritage-_nya pada usia 16 tahun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan menjadi seorang _high elven _dan seorang veela. Mungkin menjadi makhluk yang pertama tidak ada buruknya dan sama sekali tidak Draco sesalkan sedikitpun, tapi menjadi makhluk yang kedua? Draco tidak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa karena semua ini adalah ironi. Veela adalah makhluk sihir yang sangat langka, mereka cantik dan kuat namun mereka tidak bisa hidup sendiri tanpa ada perasaan cinta yang mengelilingi mereka. Dan yang lebih buruk dari semua itu adalah mereka memiliki seorang _soulmate. _Untuk kebanyakan orang bila mereka berada pada posisinya pasti mereka akan menganggap kalau ini adalah berkah, tapi bagi Draco ini semua adalah kutukan atau hukuman. Pada minggu pertama ia menganggap semuanya demikian, tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia menemukan kalau Harry adalah _soulmate-_nya.

Mungkin dari semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, kehadiran Harry adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia sesalkan. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah membiarkannya jatuh, selalu melindunginya baik itu dari musuh maupun dari kejamnya dunia. Setiap hari Harry selalu menyiraminya dengan perasaan cinta kasih, hal inilah yang terkadang membuat Draco merasa ingin menangis dan memeluk Harry dengan erat, berusaha agar ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Mungkin Draco bukanlah orang yang sempurna seperti Harry, tapi ia akan menjadi seseorang terbaik bagi Harry, sebab secara perlahan-lahan atas kesabaran dan perlindungan Harry itu ia mulai merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan cinta.

Meski dunia mereka berdua tengah berada dalam peperangan, kebahagiaan keduanya bertambah saat Draco menemukan dirinya hamil dengan bayi Harry. Rido, Harry menamakan bayi mereka dengan nama Rido Julian Potter. Draco tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan melahirkan Rido di tengah peperangan seperti ini, melihat keadaan Draco tersebut membuat Harry memutuskan untuk membawanya ke tempat yang sangat jauh 200 tahun di masa lalu. Di waktu itu keduanya hidup sangat damai selama 10 tahun, bahkan Harry yang merupakan seorang _Pureblood _pun mendapatkan julukan sebagai seorang Lord di kalangan para vampire, seorang Lord yang memiliki kedudukan sangat tinggi. Mungkin karena itu keluarga Potter menjadi sangat dikagumi dan menjadi legenda, dengan status social dan kekuatannya yang di atas _pureblood _normal membuat Harry menjadi sosok yang sangat ditakuti bila menjadi seorang musuh.

Draco tahu kalau ia tengah membayangkan masa lalu di mana Harry masih hidup, ia tahu kalau semuanya hanya sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan terulang kembali, bukan hanya ia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Harry yang membiarkannya menjelajahi waktu tapi juga karena Harry telah meninggal untuk melindunginya. Dalam angannya Draco mencoba untuk memegang pita-pita memori yang berterbangan di hadapannya, tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha pita kenangan itu tidak sampai dalam genggamannya.

Saat ini Draco berada dalam dunianya sendiri, tubuhnya yang masih kehilangan banyak energi akibat sihir Necromancy yang ia lakukan tidak lama sebelum ini belum begitu pulih. Sekali dua kali Draco mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu, jadi ia membiarkan dirinya berada dalam keadaan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

><p>Kaname melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana remaja yang ada dalam pelukannya ini menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghidupkan orang mati, ia tidak menyangka kalau Draco sekuat ini, tapi Kaname tahu kalau ia tidak perlu terkejut lagi sebab bila Draco tidak kuat maka ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Lord pada usia semuda ini.<p>

Wajah Draco yang begitu damai begitu melekat dalam ingatan Kaname, ia membelai pipi halus Draco dengan perlahan sebelum kedua matanya jatuh pada bibir merah muda yang ranum milik remaja itu. Raja vampire tersebut ingin sekali mengecupnya dan memiliinya, monster buas yang ada di dalam tubuhnya menyuruh Kaname untuk mengklaim Draco sebagai miliknya, tapi Kaname mencoba untuk menahan hasratnya itu.

"Ichiru." Panggil Zero kepada saudara kembarnya.

Pandangan Kaname beralih dari Draco kepada kedua saudara Kiryuu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia melihat Zero yang masih shock dengan kebangkitan Ichiru mencoba untuk mendekati saudaranya, sementara Ichiru sendiri yang duduk di atas tempat tidur mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku hidup lagi." Hanya itu yang sedari tadi Ichiru katakan pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah memastikan itu."

Nada dari suara Ichiru terdengar tidak yakin, ia masih melihat kedua tangannya dengan tatapan penuh keraguan di sana. Zero sangat ingin memegang adik kembarnya, tapi Ichiru bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang senang mendapat perlindungan dari dirinya, anak itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang telah dewasa.

"Draconis." Desah Ichiru, membuat Zero dan Kaname menatap padanya. Keduanya sedikit terkejut saat mereka mendapat tatapan dari Ichiru beranjak pada sosok pucat yang ada di pangkuan Kaname.

Ichiru melihat wajah damai Draco untuk sesaat, ia terlihat begitu tenang seperti seorang anak usia sepuluh tahun yang menjadi adik angkatnya. Dengan perlahan Ichiru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, tapi tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah membuatnya hampir jatuh kalau bukan Zero yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati." Ujar Zero kepada Ichiru, suaranya penuh kecemasan yang tidak bisa Ichiru tangkap dengan jelas sebab perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok kecil Lord muda Malfoy.

Untuk sesaat Ichiru ingin diam di dalam dekapan saudara kembarnya yang hangat, tapi ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Remaja yang memiliki rambut sedikit panjang dari Zero itu mencoba untuk berdiri dengan benar. Meski ia telah mencoba namun tetap saja tubuhnya yang lemah tidak mampu menopang berat badannya, sehingga Zero yang tidak tega melihat adiknya itu langsung memegang pinggangnya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Ichiru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Zero.

Melihat remaja berambut silver kebiruan yang merupakan adik kembar Kiryuu itu ingin berjalan ke arahnya atau lebih tepat kepada Draco, akhirnya Kaname berdiri dengan menggendong Draco _bridal style _dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur di mana Ichiru tadi berbaring. Tangan kanan Kaname membelai rambut pirang platinum milik Draco, rasanya begitu lembut seperti sutera dan saat ia meletakkan tangannya pada pipi kanan Draco, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari tubuh itu. Wajah Draco yang tertidur mirip sekali dengan sebuah boneka porcelain yang sangat mahal, begitu cantik namun rapuh, bahkan Kaname tidak berani untuk memperlakukan anak itu dengan keras sebab ia takut sosoknya akan menghilang dan hancur bila ia melakukannya, dan ia menghiraukan sebuah perasaan kalau Draco bukanlah orang yang sangat lemah seperti bayangannya, anak itu telah membuktikannya dengan pertarungan mereka.

'Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan, Draco?' tanya Kaname pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua mata merah marunnya beralih pada Ichiru yang dibantu oleh Zero kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Untuk sesaat kedua mata Kaname bertemu dengan Ichiru, kedua mata lavender yang jauh lebih lembut dari milik Zero tersebut menatap Kaname dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kaname sendiri balik memperhatikan Ichiru. Remaja itu memiliki wajah yang identik dengan Zero, namun raut wajahnya jauh lebih lembut dari kakaknya, juga rambutnya yang berwarna silver itu sedikit lebih panjang. Sementara itu kedua mata lavendernya terlihat begitu terang dan tidak terhinggapi oleh perasaan dendam di sana, bahkan Kaname menemukan keluguan yang masih terpancar di balik sepasang mata berwarna lavender. Dalam benak Kaname, Ichiru Kiryuu adalah versi kecil dan lembut dari Zero Kiryuu.

Ichiru balik melihat antara Kaname dengan Draco, ia melakukan itu untuk beberapa kali sebelum senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. Ichiru meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Zero yang masih memeluk pinggangnya, dengan perlahan Ichiru memegang tangan itu sebelum mengangkatnya dan menyentuhkannya pada pipinya. Zero yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakukan Ichiru itu hanya membiarkannya.

Zero membantu adik kembarnya itu mendekati tubuh Draco, ia melihat Ichiru melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua untuk membelai pipi pucat Draco dengan perlahan. Untuk sesaat Ichiru melihat Kaname yang masih terus mengawasi mereka seperti seekor induk yang begitu _protective _kepada anaknya, yang tentu saja hal itu Ichiru hiraukan. Ichiru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco untuk sesaat, kedua mata lavender beningnya berkilat penuh humor sebelum ia mencium kening penerus keluarga Malfoy.

"_Sleep well, Milord." _Kata Ichiru pelan kepada Draco sebelum dirinya berbaring di sampingnya. Ichiru menggengam jemari Draco untuk perlahan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Nii-san, Kuran-san." Panggil Ichiru pelan, "Tolong tinggalkan kami untuk sesaat, kami ingin beristirahat."

"Ichiru…" Zero yang terlihat khawatir langsung memanggil namanya untuk protes.

"Hush, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Nii-san. Aku hanya lelah saja." Jawab Ichiru, ia membuka kedua matanya lagi. Ichiru memberikan senyum lembut kepada Zero, mengisyaratkan pada kakaknya agar ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Zero mengangguk, ia mengerti maksud dari Ichiru untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Zero beralih pada Kaname, sang raja vampire tersebut masih terlihat ragu untuk meninggalkan Ichiru bersama Draco sendirian, dan apakah itu rasa cemburu yang berkilat di mata Kuran? Zero menyipitkan matanya, barusan saja ia melihat kilatan penuh cemburu di mata Kuran yang ditujukan pada Ichiru.

"Kuran, kita keluar dari sini!" ujar Zero dengan nada yang kasar pada raja vampire itu.

* * *

><p>Cinta itu adalah anugrah yang terindah, itulah yang Draco sering dengar dari ibunya. Narcissa selalu bercerita kalau hidup akan indah bila diwarnai oleh cinta, bahkan sebuah kesedihan dan sakit hati seseorang akan sembuh bila orang itu menerima cinta yang mereka dambakan. Meski kedengarannya hal itu adalah sebuah lelucon dalam kehidupan manusia, Draco harus belajar untuk menerimanya. Saat ia berusia dua tahun, Draco tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya sering menceritakan hal itu padanya, bahkan kata-kata mengenai cinta adalah hal asing yang ia dengar waktu itu, Draco tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sebab ia tahu dirinya terlalu kecil untuk mengerti mengenai cinta. Saat Draco berusia tujuh tahun, ia mulai mengerti apa itu cinta. Draco yakin kalau dirinya sangat mencintai keluarganya lebih dari apapun, sebab ia tidak ingin kehilangan keluarganya untuk apapun. Bahkan Draco tidak segan-segan untuk memberikan glare pada orang-orang yang mengejek keluarganya.<p>

Pada saat dirinya menginjak usia remaja, Draco mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai hatinya. Terkadang Draco merasa begitu hangat saat ia menemukan seekor burung hantu telah menantinya di dalam kamarnya dengan setangkai mawar merah dan sepucuk surat, bahkan Draco tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Draco yang terkenal dengan julukan boneka es itu bisa merasakan wajahnya panas ketika orang yang sama hampir tiap pagi mengiriminya sebuah puisi ketika Draco dan teman-temannya sarapan di aula besar, seekor burung hantu selalu mengirimkan benda itu padanya, bahkan tidak jarang surat itu selalu diselingi dengan bunga.

"Dari penggemar rahasiamu lagi, Dray?" tanya Pansy dengan seringai penuh humor di wajahnya, cukup untuk membuat wajah Draco memerah lagi. Draco ingin sekali mengontrol emosinya, tapi hatinya yang pemberontak berkata lain, ia sangat menyukai kiriman itu.

"Tatapan berbahayamu itu tidak ada efeknya bila kau menggunakannya dengan rona merah di wajahmu, Dray." Imbuh Blaise sebelum ia tertawa, diiringi oleh Theo dan Daphne tentunya. "Sangat imut seperti gadis usia 12 tahun yang mendapatkan surat cinta pertama mereka."

Wajah Draco tentunya semakin memerah karena itu, tapi ia tidak bisa marah pada temannya. Tentu dirinya tidak suka disebut Lovestruck boy atau cute oleh Daphne dan Pansy, apalagi candaan Blaise dan Theo yang selalu mengirinya. Draco tidak bisa marah pada temannya, bahkan ia sering menemukan dirinya tersenyum tanpa seizin otaknya ketika mereka melakukan itu padanya. Dan yang jelas Draco akan merindukan semua ini suatu saat nanti.

Kisahnya mencari apa artinya cinta tidak berhenti begitu saja. Ketika Draco menginjak usia 16 tahun, ia menemukan sebuah kejutan yang tidak pernah Draco sangka-sangka sebelumnya. Draco menemukan kalau keluarganya bukanlah penyihir normal yang ia sangka selama ini. Draco menemukan ayahnya adalah seorang High Elven yang berdarah murni, sementara ibunya adalah seorang Veela. Sebuah pasangan yang aneh, tapi dari buah cinta mereka lahirlah Draco. Malam itu Draco menerima takdirnya sebagai setengah High elven dan Veela serta mengetahui rahasia terbesar dari keluarga Malfoy.

Hal itu memang membuatnya terkejut, tapi itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan saat ia menemuka seorang pemuda menatapnya pada malam itu. Draco tidak akan terkejut bila hal itu terjadi tidak di kamarnya apalagi ketika Draco membuka matanya dimalam ia menerima takdirnya, justru saat Draco membuka matanya pada malam itu ia menemukan seorang pemuda berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya penuh arti. Kedua mata emerald milik pemuda itu membuat Draco bertanya-tanya di mana ia pernah melihatnya, sebab Draco yakin aura pemuda itu tidaklah familier baginya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Mon Cherry." Kata-kata dari pemuda itu membuat Draco membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Draco menemukan dirinya lebih terkejut lagi saat menemukan kalau pemuda yangn bertubuh tinggi dan beraura gelap itu adalah Harry James Potter, seorang Potter yang menjadi rivalnya di Hogwarts dan sering dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir. Rasanya Draco tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu, sebab pemuda yang ada di sini dan Potter sangat berbeda. Bahkan dari fisik dan auranya pun sangat berbeda. Di mana Potter itu bertubuh pendek, berambut berantakan, dan tubuhnya kurus kering serta auranya begitu terang seperti cahaya yang menyebalkan maka pemuda itu adalah sebaliknya. Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh tinggi, sangat tinggi menurut Draco, dengan tubuh kekar yang proporsional, berkulit alabaster, dan rambutnya yang hitam berantakan itu memberikan kesan begitu seksi. Pemuda itu sangat tampan, bahkan pembawaannya yang tenang itu memberikan kesan yang misterius dan begitu regal. Dari semua itu yang membuat Draco terpana adalah sepasang mata emerald yang tajam balik menatapnya, serta aura sihirnya begitu gelap seperti malam dan coklat hangat. Pada malam itu Draconis Lucien Malfoy untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan mate-nya, rajanya, penyeimbang dirinya, dan ayah dari putranya di masa depan di balik semua topeng yang Harry Potter kenakan selama ini.

* * *

><p>"Kau begitu diam sejak terakhir kau terbangun, Dray." Ujar Ichiru yang menatap temannya dari tempatnya berdiri di depan jendela besar di kamar tersebut. Kalimat itu membuat Draco tersadar dari lamunannya.<p>

Draco tidak menjawab Ichiru, ia masih terduduk di posisinya semula sejak ia terbangun dari istirahatnya. Saat ini sihir dan tenaga Draco mulai pulih, meskipun itu cukup lambat. Mungkin Draco harus mengingat-ingat kalau dirinya tidak akan lagi menggunakan sihir terlarang lagi yang memerlukan energy besar di saat ia kehilangan energy untuk berperang semalam sebelumnya. Meskipun Draco kehilangan banyak energy sampai membuatnya pingsan, ia tidak menyesal untuk memanggil jiwa temannya. Ichiru membutuhkan kesempatan kedua dalam hidupnya, mungkin dengan ini Ichiru bisa bersatu lagi dengan kakak kembarnya, terlebih lagi ada beberapa hal yang ingin Draco tanyakan padanya mengenai Harry dan bukankah Rido membutuhkan ayah baptisnya saat ini?

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas tempat tidur ke lantai, ia menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menusuk pada telapak kakinya. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri Ichiru dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Ichiru lagi, kedua matanya masih menatap ke luar jendela, melihat sinar orange yang ditinggalkan oleh matahari yang tenggelam.

"Lelah, tapi sekarang sudah mendingan." Jawab Draco.

"Dasar bodoh." Celetuk Ichiru, Draco tidak mengalihkan wajahnya padanya namun ia melihat Ichiru dari sudut mata kanannya. "Menggunakan Necromancy pada keadaan seperti itu, kau sadarkan kalau dirimu bisa terbunuh karena itu?!"

Draco mengangguk pelan, "Tapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak terbunuh 'kan? Dan lihatlah sekarang, kau hidup dan berbicara padaku." Katanya dengan nada sarkatis pada suaranya.

"Jangan gunakan nada itu padaku, Dray. Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa kau menghidupkanku lagi, kau itu bukanlah Master of Death seperti Lord Potter. Meskipun kau adalah mate dari seorang Lord kematian, bukan berarti kau bisa menghidupkan orang sesuka hatimu!"

Draco tersenyum kecil mendengarkan Ichiru mengatakan itu padanya, lebih tepatnya Ichiru memarahinya secara halus. Tapi semua itu tidak Draco ambil hati, yang penting baginya sekarang Ichiru masih hidup dan temannya kembali lagi padanya, meskipun konsekuensi mendapat kemarahan dari Ichiru harus Draco terima.

"Aku tahu itu, Ichiru."

"Kalau kau tahu dirimu bisa terbunuh, lalu untuk apa kau tetap melakukannya? _For God sake, Draco. You aren't a God who can do anything, you're just a human. _Tolong jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu lagi."

Pemuda bermata silver kebiruan itu menghela nafas panjang-panjang, "Kalau bertindak bodoh artinya bisa membawamu di sampingku, maka aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Draco singkat dengan senyum kecil di wajah manisnya.

Ichiru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap remaja yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, seolah-olah Draco telah kehilangan akal karena tertelan stress yang telah menghinggapinya sejak kematian suaminya.

"Kau bercanda, bukan?" tanya Ichiru yang masih berada dalam keadaan shocknya.

Draco melirik Ichiru, "Sejak kapan aku bercanda dalam situasi seserius ini, Ichiru? Untuk sekali saja, anggap saja kebodohan yang kulakukan ini adalah keegoisan yang sejak dulu ada dalam diriku."

"Kau memang orang yang egois sejak dulu." Ujar Ichiru, ia menghela nafasnya melihat argument di antara mereka berdua tidak ada gunanya. Baik Draco dan dirinya masih lemah karena efek sihir itu, dan Ichiru tidak ingin bertengkar karena masalah kebodohan yang Draco lakukan itu sebab ia tahu kalau hal itu akan membuat mereka berdua semakin buruk.

"Aku tahu itu." Jawab Draco. 'Tapi keegoisanku itu setidaknya membuat hati Zero-kun tidak bersedih lagi.' Imbuh Draco dalam hati. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Mengenai Lord Potter?" tanya Ichiru sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Remaja bermata silver kebiruan itu melihat Ichiru dengan penuh humor namun serius pada saat yang sama, tentu saja itu yang ingin Draco tanyakan pada Ichiru sebab Draco memiliki firasat baik Ichiru dan Shizuka-san mengetahui sesuatu yang Draco tidak ketahui. Draco tidak menjawab asumsi dari Ichiru, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Mengapa kau berpikir harus bertanya padaku, Dray?"

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu? Itu karena aku punya firasat kalau kau tahu, dan firasatku itu jarang salah." Balas Draco. "Jadi, Ichiru, kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

Ichiru menatap Draco untuk beberapa saat, cukup untuk membuat Draco merasa tidak nyaman ketika melihat ekspresi temannya itu. Wajah Ichiru begitu damai sebelum semburat kesedihan dan sedikit kemarahan muncul di kedua mata violetnya. Draco memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat ekspresi itu pada diri temannya. Ekspresi itu selalu mengingatkan Draco pada mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah ia lalui, seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk dan akan lebih baik untuk menjadi sebuah rahasia daripada diceritakan.

"Ichiru?" panggil Draco dengan kalem.

Pemuda berambuh silver tersebut menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia membuka mulutnya. "Kau benar, aku mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain." Kata Ichiru, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menguasai emosinya. "Tapi apapun itu, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Draco. Lord Potter memintaku bersumpah agar aku tidak memberi tahu siapapun mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Shizuka….." belum sempat Draco selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya, Ichiru langsung memotongnya.

"Shizuka-sama juga mengetahui hal itu sebab beliau memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat ke masa depan. Tapi sama halnya denganku, Lord Potter juga meminta Shizuka-sama untuk menjaga rahasia itu."

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya juga mengepal sampai putih. Harry, suaminya tercinta tidak menginginkan Draco untuk mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan Harry menyuruh Ichiru dan Shizuka bersumpah untuk tidak memberi tahu Draco. Lalu apa yang harus Draco lakukan? Mimpi-mimpi itu, belaian Harry yang bisa ia rasakan dalam mimpinya sampai bisikan Harry pada Draco untuk mencarinya itu membuat Draco semakin bertanya-tanya. Remaja itu sangat optimis kalau Ichiru tahu akan jawaban yang sangat Draco cari, tapi sayangnya temannya itu bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahunya. Mengingat siapa Harry, Draco tidak ragu lagi kalau suaminya itu menggunakan sihir pada Ichiru dan Shizuka untuk bersumpah padanya.

Lalu apa arti mimpi yang Harry berikan pada Draco itu? Apakah misteri itu terus Harry bawa sampai kesadarannya yang terakhir? Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras, ia bisa merasakan darah keluar dari bekas gigitannya itu, saat ini Draco tidak peduli kalau darahnya merupakan nyanyian merdu bagi para vampire atau tidak, sebab yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah Harry dan keluarganya.

"Dray…" panggil Ichiru yang masih sedikit ragu.

Draco membuka kedua matanya, ia memberikan senyuman tipis kepada teman baiknya tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ichiru. Kurasa misteri ini masih akan bertambah panjang dari apa yang kupikirkan." Jawab Draco, "Entah apa yang ingin Harry beritahukan padaku, sepertinya akan menjadi misteri yang semakin lama semakin aneh."

"Tapi kau sangat mencintai Lord Potter 'kan, Dray?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Ichiru. Kalau aku tidak mencintainya, buat apa aku melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?" balas Draco, ia mengacak rambutnya. "Awalnya aku pikir semua masalah sudah teratasi dan bayang-bayang Harry tidak akan menghantuiku ketika ibu merencanakan untuk pindah ke Jepang, tapi kenyatannya berbeda dengan apa yang ibu rencanakan. Cross Academy menyimpan banyak misteri sehingga membuatku ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Urusan keluarga Kuran, kemunculan Rido, dirimu, sampai misteri mimpi Harry yang saat ini masih menghantuiku."

"Kau menginginkan untuk memulai hidup baru, tapi malah mendapat hal rumit seperti ini. Kurasa Lady Fate memang senang mempermainkanmu." Kata Ichiru dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Senyuman getir kali ini muncul di bibir Ichiru, "Dan kau malah memperburuk semuanya dengan tidak memberitahuku."

"Hei, sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau aku terikat dengan sumpah oleh Lord Potter. Suamimu itu memang pintar, membuat teka-teki yang sangat sulit."

Kalimat yang Ichiru katakan tadi dibumbui dengan sedikit humor, membuat Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Harry adalah seorang Gryffindor yang sering bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu, namun bukan berarti suaminya bukanlah orang yang cerdik. Harry adalah master strategi sewaktu perang masih berlangsung, ia begitu brilian sampai membuat Draco berpikir-pikir mengapa Harry tidak masuk ke asrama Slytherin daripada Gryffindor.

Ichiru dan Draco terdiam untuk sesaat, keduanya berpandangan secara sekilas sebelum suara tawa lembut dari keduanya terdengar. Ketegangan yang menyelimuti tubuh Draco rasanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh perasaan senang dan lega karena sahabat yang ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri itu kini berada di sampingnya. Karena perasaan lega itulah Draco membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Ichiru dengan erat, ia memang membutuhkan sebuah pelukan hangat pada situasi seperti ini, hal ini mengingatkan Draco kalau ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang sangat mencintainya dan selalu berada di sisinya. Dan berbicara mengenai hal itu, Draco ingin segera pulang ke manor untuk bertemu dengan putra dan ibunya.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir<p>

Author: Sky


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Baik Harry Potter maupun Vampire Knight bukan punyaku

Warning: Slash, OOC, Au, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

><p><strong>THE POMME DE SANG<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Draco tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin semua persoalan mengenai mimpi dan penglihatan itu bisa ia tunda untuk sementaram, mungkin di saat ia tidak mempunyai seorang anak kecil yang sangat ia sayangi. Dalam hati Draco mengangguk, ia bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya dan menghadap ke arah Ichiru.<p>

Dengan senyuman lembut dan penuh kegembiraan di sana meskipun itu tidak penuh, Draco mengangkat dagu temannya sehingga kedua mata mereka bisa bertemu.

"Mungkin kau benar, semuanya akan terjawab suatu saat nanti. Entah kapan itu tidak terprediksi, tidak ada gunanya aku terlalu terburu-buru." Kata Draco, ia berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup kening Ichiru dengan perlahan. Sebuah kecupan yang sering ia berikan kepada teman dekatnya sebagai arti kalau Draco menghargai orang itu dan menganggapnya sebagai saudara. "Terima kasih karena kau telah hadir dalam hidupku, Ichiru Kiryuu."

Kedua mata Ichiru melembut, ia menikmati kecupan itu dan bisa merasakan sihir keberuntungan yang selalu Draco berikan padanyal. Begitu hangat dan mirip seperti dekapan seorang ibu. Ichiru membalas senyuman Draco dengan senyumannya sendiri, remaja itu mengangguk sebelum membiarkan Draco mundur beberapa langkah dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sang Lord muda Malfoy tersebut menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan, meninggalkan saudara angkatnya di sana sendirian. Namun, Draco tidak segera beranjak dari sana meski ia telah berada di luar. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya di depan pintu, dengan nafas yang sedikit berat ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

'Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Cahaya matahari yang berwarna merah sedikit orange itu jatuh di wajah Draco, membuat penampilannya bertambah ethereal seperti seorang malaikat. Kedua mata silver kebiruannya menatap ke luar jendela tak berbingkai yang ada di depannya, melihat bagaimana pemandangan luar setelah kejadian kemarin malam berlalu.

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing merasa tidak enak. Semua misteri yang Harry tinggalkan padanya semakin membuat Draco sedih, Draco tidak mengerti apa yang Harry pikirkan hingga ia melakukan hal itu. Dalam mimpinya, untuk beberapa kali Harry datang dan memberitahu Draco kalau ia akan mencari dirinya suatu saat nanti, mimpi itu merupakan sebuah pertanda sebab Draco merasakan gelombang sihir menyelimuti dirinya meski pun itu terasa sangat lemah. Tapi apa benar Harry masih hidup? Kalau pun itu adalah benar, mengapa suaminya tidak mencarinya. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu terhadap Harry? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Draco, tapi saat pemakaman itu Draco melihat sendiri kalau yang ada di dalam peti mati adalah tubuh Harry.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Draco terbelalak lebar, sebuah ekspresi penuh keterkejutan muncul di wajah manisnya. Fakta itu, bagaimana mungkin Draco baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Demi Merlin, Potter! Kalau aku menemukanmu, aku akan membunuhmu!" runtuk Draco, ekspresinya berubah menjadi marah secara sekilas sebelum kembali normal.

Suaminya itu adalah seorang _pureblood vampire, _dan mereka akan tetap hidup asalkan jantung dan kepala mereka masih menempel dengan tubuh mereka. Dalam artian singkat mereka adalah _immortal_, kalaupun mereka mati pasti tubuh mereka akan hancur seperti pecahan Kristal. Bagaimana mungkin Draco bisa melupakan fakta itu dan bagaimana bisa Harry memalsukan kematiannya? Draco sudah memeriksa inti sihir Harry dan yang lainnya, ia menemukan kalau sihir suaminya memang lenyap tapi bukan berarti Harry meninggal. Harry telah merencanakan semua ini dengan baik, ia mengkamuflase kematiannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk memastikan semua ini adalah pergi ke pemakaman Harry, apa benar kalau suaminya itu hilang apa tidak. Kalau benar Harry masih hidup, Draco akan mencarinya sampai ketemu sebelum memukulnya dengan sangat keras sebelum meminta penjelasan. Draco berharap suaminya masih hidup, ia tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

'Kalau diam di tempat ini terus aku tidak akan menemukan apa-apa, ternyata liburan yang kuharapkan tidaklah menjadi kenyataan. Malah membuat beban hidupku bertambah.' Pikir Draco dengan hati berat.

Sang Lord muda Malfoy itu beranjak dari tempat berdirinya tadi, ia berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah kakinya membawa dirinya, tidak peduli itu di mana. Di sepanjang perjalanan Draco menghiraukan beberapa vampire dari kelas malam yang berjaga-jaga di tempat itu, sepertinya kedatangan Rido kemarin malam cukup membuat suasana memanas, ditambah lagi dengan bangkitnya Yuuki sebagai putri berdarah murni.

Jujur, Draco tidak peduli dengan gadis itu, mau dia mati maupun hidup itu bukanlah urusannya. Apa yang Draco inginkah sudah terpenuhi dengan kedatangan Rido, sang _High elven _mendapatkan putranya kembali setelah satu tahun berpisah (dan lebih dari 200 tahun bagi Rido). Dengan kembalinya Rido ini, Draco berharap bisa menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu. Draco masih tidak percaya kalau putra kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sangat kuat, meski ia memiliki kesalahan mental yang terobsesi dengan sesuatu, tapi itu adalah hal wajar sebab kesalahan mental itu adalah perbuatan Draco dan Harry juga. Dengan sihir pemurnian yang Draco lakukan semalam untuk mengubah Rido ke usia awalnya membuat Draco berharap bisa mengisi masa kecil putranya lagi.

"Uggh…."

Angin yang keras memukul wajah Draco ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luarg gedung, Draco memicingkan kedua matanya ketika angin itu membelai wajah dan rambutnya, membuat helaian rambut pirang platinum Draco yang sedikit panjang melambai pelan. Elemen alam yang dimiliki suaminya itu serasa senang bisa bertemu dengannya, Draco mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan memutarnya perlahan, membuat gerakan memegang dan dengan bantuan sihirnya ia mengipasnya, membuat angin berhembus pelan dan kencang saling berkejaran.

Draco melepaskan sedikit sihirnya ke udara ke arah angin yang berputar di hadapannya, beberapa helai rambut Draco menyapu wajahnya namun ia tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Dengan senyum kecil Draco melihat seorang wanita berkulit pucat muncul dari dalam pusaran angin di hadapannya. Wanita itu sangat pucat dari atas sampai bawah dengan gaun panjangnya yang berwarna kuning pucat, tapi Draco bisa melihat kalau wajah wanita tersebut sangat cantik. Dua pasang sayap berwarna kuning pucat muncul di punggung wanita itu, ia melayang di hadapan Draco dan memberikan senyum manis dan tatapan ramah.

"Master Draco, senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi." Ujar wanita itu.

"Eliza." Ujar Draco dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Eliza adalah roh angin yang selalu mendampingi Harry saat berperang, dan Draco tidak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah Harry menggunakannya untuk melawan Voldemort beberapa bulan yang lalu, sehingga melihat Eliza menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Draco tentu sebuah kejutan yang tidak terduga.

"Kau kelihatan sedih, Master Draco." Kata Eliza, ia terbang di samping Draco saat remaja itu masuk ke dalam hutan yang ada di dalam sekolah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Draco penasaran, ia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain melihat emosinya kecuali mereka yang benar-benar dekat dengannya.

Eliza memberikan senyuman penuh kesedihan di sana, remaja yang mungkin tidak bisa ia sebut remaja lagi yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah orang yang kuat. Ia terus mengikuti Draco kemanapun ia pergi, sebab itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari master Harry. Menjaga Master Draco adalah tugasnya, dan Eliza akan meminjamkan kekuatannya pada remaja ini untuk melindungi dirinya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Sejak Master Harry menghilang, Eliza sering mendapati Master Draco bersedih dan bersembunyi di balik topeng kalemnya. Eliza merasa sakit melihat keadaan remaja ini, Master Harry tidak menginginkan Master Draco untuk bersedih sebab ia terlalu mencintai Master Draco, dan dengan sekuat tenaga Eliza akan melindungi Master Draco.

"Kau, terus berada di sini dan melihat semuanya?" tanya Draco sedikit tidak yakin, ia menghentikan langkahnya, saat melihat anggukan kepala dari sang roh angin Draco menghela nafasnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Harry dari semua ini?"

"Master Harry hanya menginginkan Master Draco untuk bahagia."

Draco memicingkan matanya, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya sampai memutih. "Kebahagiaanku? Omong kosong, bagaimana mungkin aku bahagia kalau dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku membutuhkan si brengsek itu, dan Rido membutuhkan ayahnya untuk berada di sampingnya. Bukan untuk bermain _Hide and Seek _seperti ini."

"Master Harry memiliki alasannya tersendiri."

"Jadi kau tahu kalau Harry tidak tewas dalam pertarungan terakhir itu? Dan kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?!" di sini suara Draco sedikit meninggi.

Kedua mata silver kebiruan itu memberikan glare panas pada Eliza, memuat wanita itu sedikit berjengit karena tajamnya sepasang iris itu.

"Maafkan saya, Master Draco. Master Harry meminta saya untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada anda, dia meminta anda untuk mencaritahu sendiri." Ujar Eliza.

Semuanya mengatakan sama, baik Ichiru maupun Eliza semuanya pada tutup mulut untuk menjaga rahasia Harry, dan hal ini semakin menyiksa batin Draco. Emosinya kali ini tidak bisa dibendung. Sihirnya terasa begitu liar menyelimuti diri Draco, begitu transparan dan tidak terkontrol.

Angin yang menyelimuti daerah itu menjadi liar, bahkan Eliza yang sebagai roh angin itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali melihat. Bumi bergoncang begitu keras dan air danau pun bergolak begitu hebat. Langit yang tadinya berwarna cerah kini terselimuti oleh awan hitam yang pekat, membuat daerah di Cross Academy menjadi gelap. Suara petir yang menggelegar terdengar di mana-mana, membuat para vampire yang memiliki pendengaran begitu sensitif merasa kesakitan.

Sihir Draco tidak terkontrol, begitu pula dengan air matanya, mereka mengalir ke wajahnya. Eliza mengerti bagaimana perasaan Draco. Perasaannya begitu sakit seperti terkoyak-koyak, kemarahan, kesedihan, dan pengkhianatan menjadi satu.

"Master Draco, kendalikan diri anda!" Pinta Eliza, ia mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuh Draco yang mengigil dan bergetar itu, tapi ia tidak berani melakukannya karena tubuh Draco diselimuti oleh sihir liar yang berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. Sihir Draco berasal dari alam, dan semakin kuat Draco maka ia bisa mengendalikan alam dengan emosinya, sebuah sihir yang sangat menakutkan dan terkutuk.

Eliza menggunakan sayapnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari terpaan angin bercampur air yang bergolak begitu hebat, Master Draco benar-benar kehilangan kendali akan emosinya, dan ini pertama kalinya Eliza melihat emosi yang berputar dan berbahaya seperti ini. Master Harry pernah mengingatkan kalau emosi suaminya itu sangat berbahaya apabila ia tidak stabil, tapi Eliza tidak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini. Master Draco terlihat seperti malaikat melankolis yang mengeluarkan emosinya kepada manusia, begitu kalem namun di balik kekalemannya itu ia tengah menderita luka batin yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh siapapun kecuali Master Harry.

Dari sudut penglihatannya Eliza melihat para vampire mulai muncul di tempat itu, mereka tidak berani mendekat karena barier yang dicipatakan oleh ledakan sihir Draco begitu hebat. Kilatan petir mulai menyambar di mana-mana, membuat sebagian besar murid kelas malam yang ada di tempat itu berjengit hebat. Eliza bisa mencium ketakutan dan rasa penasaran yang muncul dalam diri mereka, namun roh angin tersebut menghiraukannya sebab ia fokus kepada Master Draco.

Dan berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua adalah Kaname Kuran, ia berdiri dengan aura regalnya dan kekuatan sangat hebat, mengingatkan Eliza pada Master Harry. Di samping Kaname berdiri Yuuki Kuran, kepala sekolah, dan Ichiru beserta Zero.

"Draconis! Kendalikan dirimu! Apa kau mau menghancurkan sekolah?" teriak Ichiru, ia mencoba untuk mendekat ke arah temannya namun Zero menghalanginya, kakaknya itu tidak ingin dirinya terluka oleh sihir liar yang keluar dari tubuh Draco. "Zero-niisan, lepaskan aku! Aku harus mendekat ke arah Draconis, dia lepas kendali akan kekuatannya."

Zero memeluk tubuh Ichiru dari belakang dengan erat, "Apa kau gila?! Kau bisa terbunuh kalau mendekat. Anak itu sedang tidak stabil sekarang!"

"Zero-niisan!" Teriak Ichiru, dia terus meronta tapi apapun yang ia lakukan sia-sia sebab Zero jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya

"Master Draco….." bujuk Eliza, tapi suaranya pun tidak terdengar oleh Draco.

Hujan yang lebat tiba-tiba muncul di sana, membuat mereka basah semua kecuali Eliza. Kedua mata Draco tersembunyi di balik helaian rambutnya yang jatuh ke wajahnya, membuat mereka semua tidak mengetahui ekspresi mata Draco, tapi semuanya bisa merasakan emosi itu. Rasa pengkhianatan dan emosi kemarahan begitu kental terasa di udara, semua itu adalah emosi yang dikeluarkan oleh Draco, bahkan saking tebalnya aura itu beberapa vampire kelas C tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuh mereka dan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kaname-kun, kita harus melakukan sesuatu…. Kalau tidak maka academy akan hancur. Sihir Draco-san terlalu kuat, dan dia kehilangan kontrol akan emosinya." Kata Kaien dengan nada khawatir.

Air mata itu, Kaname bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Remaja manis itu tengah merasakan sakit hati yang sangat hebat, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Kaname melihat sihir liar Draco, dan wajah wanita yang ada di depannya itu terlihat begitu cemas. Sebuah bunyi plop keras tiba-tiba terdengar di sana yang diikuti oleh bunyi derap langkah kaki.

"Mommy!" teriak suara anak kecil dari belakang, mereka semua kecuali Draco melihat ke arah sumber suara itu.

Rido Potter yang berada dalam tubuh anak kecil berusia 10 tahun berlari dengan kencang ke arah tempat itu, wajah imutnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang sangat besar, anak itu berlari terus dan mencoba melewati kepala sekolah dan lainnya namun Kaname menahannya di sana. Kaname menahan tubuh kecil itu, meski dirinya sangat membenci pamannya namun Kaname tidak bisa membiarkan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini mendekati bahaya.

Anak ini tidak mungkin pamannya yang gila, bahkan sedikit saja ia tidak mirip. Kaname memperhatikan wajah Rido Potter dengan seksama, dia adalah anak kecil yang sangat imut dengan rambut hitam pendek dan kulit alabaster cemerlang, dan Kaname sedikit terkejut kalau anak ini mirip sekali dengan dirinya sewaktu dia masih kecil, bahkan Rido Potter bisa menjadi putranya kalau orang lain tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tua anak ini sebenarnya. Namun yang membuat Kaname sangat tertarik adalah kedua mata Rido, mereka tidaklah berwarna merah-emerald, tapi berwarna silver kebiruan yang cemerlang, mirip dengan mata milik Draco Malfoy. Tidak ada yang meragukan kalau Rido Potter adalah putra dari Lord Malfoy dengan Lord Potter.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin ke mommy!" Rido meronta dengan hebat, tapi Kaname tidak melepaskan tubuhnya. "Mommy!"

Rido melihat ibunya berdiri di tengah pusaran angin itu bersama seorang wanita asing. Ibunya hanya diam, bahkan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Rido ingin mendekat dan memeluknya, tapi laki-laki ini tidak mau melepaskan tubuhnya. Rido merasa sangat sedih, ia ingin memeluk tubuh ibunya dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan emosi yang ia rasakan sejak di Malfoy manor, apapun yang terjadi Rido tidak bisa menebaknya.

Anak itu bertanya-tanya ke mana ayahnya dan mengapa ibunya hanya ada di sana sendirian dengan perasaan terluka seperti itu. Rido adalah anak yang cerdas dan cemerlang, ia menggabungkan ini dan itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah ide muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Mommy…." Desah Rido dengan kecil, kekangan laki-laki ini sangat keras, bahkan Rido yang menggunakan kekuatan vampire-nya tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia menoleh ke samping dan kedua matanya jatuh pada sosok Ichiru yang berada dalam posisi yang sama dengannya, hanya saja orang yang menahannya itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Ichiru. "Uncle Ichiru!" Panggil Rido dengan lantang.

Kedua mata lavender milik Ichiru terbelalak lebar ketika ia melihat sosok keponakannya berada dalam dekapan Kaname, dengan kekuatan yang entah dari mana datangnya Ichiru melepaskan dirinya dari Zero dan berjalan menuju Rido. Ia memberikan glare keras kepada Kaname untuk melepaskan keponakannya, awalnya Kaname merasa enggan untuk melakukannya tapi akhirnya ia melepaskan Rido. Anak kecil itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Ichiru dengan erat yang Ichiru balas dengan sama eratnya.

"Uncle Ichiru, _what happen with mommy?" _tanya Rido dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran di sana.

Ichiru memeluk Rido dengan erat, betapa ia sangat merindukan keponakannya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya, Rido masih berusia lima tahun yang Draco dan Harry bawa dari masa lalu dan sekarang anak itu sudah tumbuh seperti ini, Ichiru tidak peduli dengan apa yang Draco lakukan untuk mengubah Rido, tapi ia sangat merindukan keponakannya.

"Ibumu kehilangan kendali, Rido. Kita harus membangunkannnya sebelum dia menghancurkan tempat ini." jawab Ichiru dengan lembut, ia merasakan kehadiran Zero berada di dekatnya, Ichiru melihat ke samping dan ia melihat kakaknya itu berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia baca.

"Mommy. Aku harap Daddy ada di sini, dia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Kata Rido dengan suara kecil, anak itu melepaskan tangan Ichiru dengan perlahan sebelum berlari menuju sumber kekuatan ini.

"RIDO…..!" Teriak Ichiru, ia tidak bisa melihat banyak saat anak itu berlari menuju ke arah Draco dan Eliza. "Kuran, tahan keponakanku untuk tidak mendekat pada Draco!"

Rido terus berlari, ia menggunakan kekuatan vampire-nya untuk menghindari beberapa guncangan maupun akar pohon yang berniat menyerangnya. Anak itu berhenti saat ia merasakan laki-laki yang mirip ayahnya tadi mengejarnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki itu untuk menangkapnya sekali lagi. Dengan mantra kecil yang ia pelajari dari kedua orang tuanya, Rido menggunakan sihir untuk menyerang Kaname yang tentu saja dapat dihindari Kaname dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan! Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu, jangan halangi aku untuk mendekati Mommy!" teriak Rido, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena hujan yang mengguyurnya.

Kaname menatap anak itu dengan tatapan dingin, aura pamannya masih terasa namun perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sang raja vampire itu berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Rido, ia melambaikan tangannya dengan santai dan dua buah akar dari dalam tanah muncul, kedua akar itu dengan cepat melilit tubuh kecil Rido dengan erat.

"Lapaskan aku!" teriak Rido, kedua mata silver kebiruannya berubah warna menjadi merah darah ketika ia mencoba untuk memberontak.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekat pada Draco, Rido. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ibumu tengah kehilangan kendali di sini?" tanya Kaname dengan lembut, ia memperhatikan anak itu masih memberontak.

Harus ia akui kalau pamannya itu sangat kuat meski berada dalam tubuh anak-anaknya, dia bisa melakukan sihir seperti Draco, terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang vampire seperti Potter-san. Kaname pernah mendengar kalau Harry Potter adalah _pureblood vampire _yang sangat kuat dan sangat ditakuti meski berusia masih sangat muda, namun setiap vampire yang mendengar namanya langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kaname tidak bodoh, anak ini memiliki darah seorang Potter dan Malfoy yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, kalau saja Rido tidak gila pasti ia bisa menjadi raja vampire yang mampu mengalahkan Kaname sendiri. Dan melihat kondisi Rido yang telah sembuh dari kegilaannya itu, tidak lama lagi ia akan tumbuh menjadi vampire yang sangat kuat.

Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rido ketika ia merasakan sepasang mata tajam menatap ke arahnya, ia melihat ke arah mata itu dan menemukan sepasang mata berwarna silver kebiruan yang tidak terlalu fokus bertemu dengan dirinya.

Draco Malfoy memang sosok yang sangat elegant, bahkan dalam kondisinya yang sekarang ini ia masih bisa terlihat sangat mengagumkan dan membuat Kaname semakin ingin memilikinya.

"Draco." Ujar Kaname dengan suara pelan, ia menatap sosok itu dengan lembut sebelum senyum kecil terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Sang raja vampire itu menghiraukan tatapan ganas yang diberikan oleh Rido sebab kedua matanya masih fokus pada sosok ibu anak itu. Kaname bisa melihat kekuatan yang sangat besar menyelimuti Draco, sehingga ia tidak mungkin mendekatinya secara tiba-tiba, hanya wanita itu yang bisa berada di sana.

"Mommy!" teriak Rido ketika ia melihat tatapan ibunya mengarah padanya.

Untuk sementara Draco tidak bereaksi, namun ia bisa mendengar suara putranya memanggil dirinya. Sang Lord muda itu memejamkan kedua matanya, ia merasa lelah tapi sihirnya masih terasa sangat liar. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup, meski tubuhnya kedinginan tapi pikirannya masih terselimuti oleh emosi yang membuat sihirnya semakin tidak terkendali.

"Harry." Gumam Draco dengan suara kecil namun pada saat yang sama tidak fokus.

"Kau memanggilku, _dear?" _tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familier dari belakang.

Seekor kunang-kunang muncul dari dalam hutan, kunang-kunang itu diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka terbang dan berkumpul menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah sosok sebelum mereka menghilang, meninggalkan sosok itu berdiri di tempat tadi.

Semua yang ada di tempat itu kecuali Draco terlihat begitu terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok itu. Berdiri di belakang Draco adalah seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berusia 18 tahunan, tapi aura _pureblood vampire _yang muncul dari tubuhnya membuat mereka semua menyadari kalau usianya jauh lebih tua dari penampilannya. Laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengan Kaname, hanya saja dengan rambut yang lebih pendek dan sepasang mata emerald cemerlang yang tajam, seperti seekor predator.

Laki-laki itu bukanlah orang sembarangan sebab mereka bisa merasakan sihir kuat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah laki-laki itu ketika sepasang mata emerald tersebut fokus kepada sosok malaikat yang ada di hadapannya. Dan senyuman lembut itu berubah menjadi penuh humor saat tatapan matanya tertuju pada Kaname Kuran yang berada di samping Rido.

"Hello, Rido. _Long time no see." _Ujar laki-laki itu dengan hangat.

Sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di wajah Rido, "DADDY!" Teriak Rido dengan nada senang.

Dan semua pun tahu kalau Lord Harry Potter akhirnya muncul di hadapan mereka setelah mendapat panggilan dari sihir Lord Draco Malfoy, dan tentu saja Kaname tidak menyukai hal ini.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir<p>

Author: Sky


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight bukan milikku, tapi milik Matshuri Hino. Sementara Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, Mpreg, Typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

><p><strong>THE POMME DE SANG<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Semua yang ada di tempat itu kecuali Draco terlihat begitu terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok itu. Berdiri di belakang Draco adalah seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berusia 18 tahunan, tapi aura <em>pureblood vampire <em>yang muncul dari tubuhnya membuat mereka semua menyadari kalau usianya jauh lebih tua dari penampilannya serta ia bukanlah manusia biasa. Laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengan Kaname, hanya saja dengan rambut yang lebih pendek dan sepasang mata emerald cemerlang yang tajam, seperti seekor predator yang siap mengintai mangsanya kapanpun ia mau. Seulas senyum tipis situ tergambar begitu nyata pada wajah tampan pemuda tersebut, menatap langsung ke arah sang _elven _yang masih terlihat marah pada dirinya.

Laki-laki itu bukanlah orang sembarangan bila sihir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya terasa begitu sangat kuat, bahkan beberapa dari mereka yang merasakannya menyentuh kulit secara langsung langsung merinding hebat tanpa perlua mencari tahu lagi apa alasannya. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah laki-laki itu ketika sepasang mata emerald tersebut fokus kepada sosok malaikat yang ada di hadapannya. Dan senyuman lembut itu berubah menjadi penuh humor saat tatapan matanya tertuju pada Kaname Kuran yang berada di samping Rido. Entah kenapa, namun mereka bisa melihat kalau pemuda berambut hitam tersebut merasa terhibur dengan pemandangan yang tidak asing itu lagi, tapi lagi-lagi ia harus mengulum senyum kecut bila ia tidak ingin tatapan intens dari Draco yang mengarah padanya berubah menjadi lebih dingin lagi

"Hello, Rido. _Long time no see." _Ujar laki-laki itu dengan hangat, senyum kecil tadi berubah menjadi renyah dan gelak tawa kecil pun keluar dari bibirnya begitu seruan selanjutnya terdengar.

Sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di wajah Rido, "DADDY!" Teriak Rido dengan nada senang.

Dan semua pun tahu kalau Lord Harry Potter akhirnya muncul di hadapan mereka setelah mendapat panggilan dari sihir Lord Draco Malfoy, dan tentu saja Kaname tidak menyukai hal ini. Kedua mata merah marunnya terus-terusan menatap sosok Harry sebelum mereka beranjak ke arah sosok Draco yang masih bergeming berdiri di sana, sama sekali tidak menampakkan emosi apapun kecuali kemarahan. Kaname tidak tahu kenapa, namun rasanya emosi yang terulas dari ekspresi Draco itu sedikit mengarah padanya meski ia tahu kalau semua itu mengarah kepada Harry Potter.

Kemunculan Lord Potter adalah sebuah kejutan yang tidak terduga, ia muncul begitu saja ketika sihir Draco memanggilnya ke tempat itu, bahkan Eliza yang selalu berada di samping tuannya pun tidak bisa menebak kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Semuanya adalah sebuah kejutan yang tidak terduga. Mugkin istilah Harry sebagai penyihir yang penuh akan kejutan memang bukan hanya julukan semata, dia memang orang yang memiliki segudang rencana untuk mengejutkan orang lain, bahkan orang tersebut adalah suaminya dan puteranya sendiri.

Baik Draco maupun Harry saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, di mana Harry terlihat begitu kalem dengan ekspresinya yang begitu _regal _dan _majestic, _maka Draco terlihat tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikitpun pada wajahnya, bahkan kedua mata silver kebiruannya terlihat begitu dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya. Rido yang melihat ekspresi ibunya bisa mengatakan kalau ia tengah marah, sangat marah sampai kemarahan itu tidak nampak sekalipun baik dari ekspresi dan kedua bola mata yang indah itu. Anak kecil yang merupakan putra dari kedua penyihir besar tersebut merasa kasihan pada ayahnya kalau Draco memang marah padanya, ayahnya tidak akan selamat dari amukan sang ibu dan dalam hati Rido pun berdoa agar Merlin mampu menyelamatkan sang ayah jika memang sang ibu aka membunuhnya nanti. Ia tahu itu…. Dan mereka yang mengenal Draconis Potter nee Malfoy dengan begitu baik, bisa dipastikan mereka akan menghindari area itu ketika Draco tengah meluapkan amarahnya, pasalnya Draco ini mirip sekali dengan Lily, kemarahan mereka sangat melegenda.

Kaname melihat Lord Potter melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan gerakan yang santai, gerakan singkat yang mengarah pada penggunaan sihir tanpa tongkat sihir itu membuat hujan deras serta angin yang ditimbulkan oleh sihir Draco menghilang, membuat semuanya kembali menjadi normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baik Kaname maupun semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Draco, Rido, dan Eliza merasa terkejut dan terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan dari _pureblood _yang berdiri di hadapan Draco. Ada satu hal yang bergejolak di dalam pikiran mereka, hal ini mengenai seberapa kuatnya kah Harry Potter sampai ia mampu memanipulasi _nature magic _yang sepertinya hanya bisa dikuasai oleh makhluk _Elven _seperti Draconis saja. Dari sini mereka semua pun membuat catatan untuk mencari tahu akan hal itu, serta mereka akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan Harry di kemudian hari.

Drama keluarga yang tersaji di hadapan mereka semua ini pada akhirnya bergulir, dan mungkin saja hal ini akan mencapai pada klimaksnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau muncul di hadapanku setelah apa yang kau lakukan, Potter." Kata Draco dengan kalem seperti biasanya, namun mereka yang ada di sana bisa mendengar nada penuh kemarahan dalam suaranya. Bahkan saking marahnya, Draco tidak memanggil Harry dengan nama kecilnya.

Harry hanya tersenyum kecil, kedua mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok Draco dengan sempurna. Tangan kanan Harry terjulur ke depan untuk membelai wajah suaminya, namun Draco yang saat itu memang tidak ingin disentuh oleh siapa-siapa langsung menampar tangan itu untuk menjauh dari wajahnya, sebuah tamparan yang telak dan cukup menyakitkan pada jemari tangan tersebut. Kedua mata silver kebiruannya begitu dingin, seperti sebuah es abadi yang siap membekukan jiwa seseorang. Kalau saja sebuah tatapan dapat membunuh orang, bisa dipastikan seorang Harry Potter akan menjadi mayat di bawah kaki Draco sekarang ini.

Sang _pureblood _hanya menghela nafas kecil saat Draco menolaknya, ia sudah memprediksikan kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi begitu ia muncul, namun tidak ia sangka kalau rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Harry mengacak rambutnya sendiri, tanda kalau dia tengah berpikir keras sementara itu kedua masang mata emeraldnya tetap tidak meninggalkan mata Draco, tetap menatapnya meskipun Draco memberikan tatapan terdinginnya.

"Aku tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi saat kita bertemu, dan jujur saja ini membuatku sedikit sedih." Ujar Harry dalam bahasa Inggris yang lancar.

"Sedih? Kalau penolakanku sedikit saja membuatmu sedih, lalu apa yang aku rasakan saat kau menghilang selama ini?" tanya Draco, nada kalemnya bercampur emosi, "Kau membuat semua orang menganggap kalau kau tewas dalam pertempuran itu, Harry James Potter. Kau menipu kami semua." Dan terlebih kau menipuku, kalimat yang terakhir itu tidak terucap secara langsung namun ia yakin kalau Harry mampu mendengarnya dengan baik. Di sini nada yang digunakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut terdengar sedikit histeris.

"Draco, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bermaksud? Apa kalimat itu ada artinya sekarang? Terlambat, kau sudah menyakiti banyak orang. Aku sangat marah padamu dan rasanya aku ingin menyakitimu sampai kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Potter!"

Harry mengangguk, kali ini Draco tidak menolaknya saat Harry membelai wajahnya, ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya ketika tangan suaminya membelai wajahnya. Draco bisa merasakan kedua matanya terasa panas dan tanpa sadar air mata mulai jatuh lagi dari pelupuk matanya, namun Harry dengan lembut menghapusnya, ia memegang wajah Draco dengan kedua tangannya sebelum menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau marah padaku, Draco, tapi aku tidak akan bertahan kalau kau membenciku terlalu lama." Gumam Harry lembut, ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang ramping Draco yang membuatnya semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Draco dengan manis. "Draconis, aku tidak berbohong kalau aku sekarat saat pertarungan terakhir itu. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama ini dan berubah dari diriku, apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya sekarang?"

Draco mengangguk kecil, ia bisa merasakan sihir Harry yang ada sekarang sangat tipis, seperti api yang kapan saja bisa padam ketika tertiup oleh angin.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melihat semuanya melalui _Legilimency_. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Draco, tapi aku takut waktuku tidak cukup di sini." Kata Harry lagi, ia membisikkan kalimat itu pada telinga suaminya, sebab ia tahu pendengaran para vampire yang ada di sekitarnya sangatlah tajam dan Harry tidak ingin mereka mendengar pembicaraan sensitif ini. "Aku mengijinkannya."

Seperti mendapat perijinan dari Harry untuk melihat ingatannya, Draco yang sedari tadi membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang suami pun langsung memberikan anggukan untuk beberapa saat. Ia menempelkan keningnya dengan milik Harry dan menggunakan sihirnya untuk melihat ingatan Harry. Tatapan yang tajam namun kalem pada saat yang sama membuat jantung Draco berdetak keras, ia bisa merasakan kedua wajahnya bersemu merah ketika Harry menatapnya dengan begitu lekat ketika ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk menggunakan _Legilimency_ pada Harry.

Harry tersenyum kecil, ia membelai wajah lembut itu secara perlahan dan merasa sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika ingatannya berpindah kepada Draco, sebab itu adalah tujuan awalnya ia muncul di tempat ini. Pemuda itu mengusap lembut bibir bagian bawah milik Draco menggunakan ibu jari kanannya, ia tersenyum kecil saat rona merah di wajah Draco bertambah gelap.

_Dia masih manis seperti dulu, _pikir Harry seraya tersenyum. Perlahan namun pasti, Harry mencium bibir mungil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan melumatnya, menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ia pendam kepada suaminya selama ini. Merasakan ciuman itu Draco membuka kedua matanya sebelum membalas ciuman dari Harry dengan lembutnya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum melepaskan bibir Harry.

"Kau tidak berada di tempat ini kan?" tanya Draco, mulai mengerti dengan situasi yang ia miliki. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya saat ia merasakan Harry beranjak untuk mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening saat ingatan yang yang jumlahnya begitu banyak langsung berpindah pada kepalanya, rasanya seperti dihantam balok berton-ton secara bersamaan. "Kau tidak nyata, Harry."

"Antara iya dan tidak." Jawab Harry, "Tubuhku tidak bisa bertahan di waktu itu setelah perang selesai, Draco, jadi aku mengirimnya pergi jauh ke masa lalu untuk bertahan hidup. Namun, ketika semuanya sudah pulih aku kehilangan kendali dengan sihir waktuku, membuatku terjebak di tempat itu.

"Ini semua bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu ataupun Rido, aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua lebih dari apapun, kalian berdua adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain, Draco, kau tahu itu." Ujar Harry.

Draco mengambil nafas panjang, ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun termasuk suaminya, meski tindakan bodoh yang Harry lakukan mampu menyelamatkan dirinya tapi tetap saja kensekuensi yang harus mereka tanggung tidaklah kecil. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk memperbaiki tindakan ini, akhirnya satu tindakan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memeluk 'tubuh' suaminya dengan erat, dan hal itupun ia lakukan detik itu juga. Meski ini bukanlah tubuh Harry tapi refleksi yang Harry ciptakan sebagai hadiah terakhirnya cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindunya. Sang _high elven _itu menghela nafas lega, meskipun Harry tidak bisa ada di sini tapi ia senang karena mengetahuinya masih hidup, meskipun itu dengan identitas dan hidup yang berbeda dari dulu.

"Kau mengirimkan sihirmu ke sini dan membuat tubuh ini 'kan?" tanya Draco dengan suara kecil, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Harry untuk sekali lagi, merasakan belaian lembut pada tubuhnya. Draco tidak peduli kalau tindakannya itu dilihat oleh murid kelas malam dan siapapun.

"Iya, karena aku yakin kau butuh penjelasan mengapa aku mengirimkan mimpi-mimpi itu." Jawab Harry singkat, "Maafkan aku, _dear, _bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti kalian. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini, karena sihir yang membuatku nyata telah habis."

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Draco, ia merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menatap Harry dengan serius, "Jadi kau terjebak dalam sihir waktu, Harry. Apakah kau masih hidup? Kalaupun iya, kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Harry memberikan senyuman kecil dan begitu misterius pada suaminya, kedua mata emeraldnya beralih dari Draco untuk menatap sosok dari sang raja vampire yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Ia tertawa kecil, mungkin dirinya harus membuat hal ini lebih lama lagi, tapi Harry tidak ingin membuat Draco semakin sedih lagi.

Draco sendiri yang melihat pandangan Harry langsung mengikutinya, kedua matanya bertemu langsung dengan Kaname. Draco menggabungkan satu puzzle dengan lainnya dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah jawaban, yang membuatnya semakin bertambah sedih dan heran pada saat yang sama.

"Kau tidak…" Draco menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menatap Harry dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Harry tidak membalasnya, ia hanya memberikan senyuman kecil sebelum mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia melihat Draco menghela nafas panjang sebelum memberinya tanda untuk mendekat, Harry mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Draco.

PLAK…. Sebuah bunyi tamparan hebat terdengar di sana, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tercengang. Seorang Draco Malfoy yang mereka kenal sebagai orang lembut dan dingin yang tidak akan menggunakan tangannya untuk kekerasan telah menampar seseorang dengan keras, dan bukan orang sembarangan namun sang raja vampire yang merupakan suaminya sendiri, Harry Potter.

Harry sendiri merasa tercengang, rasa sakit bekas tamparan itu tentu dirasakannya tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa Draco menamparnya tiba-tiba. Bekas tamparan di pipinya itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas, sangat jarang Draco melakukan kontak fisik yang mengarah pada kekerasan dengan dirinya, dan tamparan ini adalah hal pertama yang terjadi pada Harry selama mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang bodoh, Potter. Dari semua orang yang ada kenapa kau….. ughh… dan sekarang aku yakin dirimu tidak ingat siapa kau dan keluargamu!" ujar Draco dengan cukup kerasnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memberikan tatapan ganas pada suaminya. "Dan jangan coba-coba kau berani berbohong lagi karena aku tidak suka untuk dibohongi yang kedua kalinya, Harry James Potter."

"Aah.. itu…" Harry tersenyum simpul, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena yang dikatakan Draco memang benar, Seorang Slytherin seperti Draco memang selalu mendominasi dalam percakapan mereka, dan entah mengapa ucapan Draco itu membuat Harry seperti seorang anak kecil yang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri permen dari seorang bayi, gugup dalam memberikan jawaban tepat agar sang orangtua tidak marah padanya.

Kedua mata silver kebiruan itu menjadi lebih berbahaya, "Apa? Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau ini yang terbaik, Potter! Kau bukan Dumbledore atau Merlin, bahkan kau tidak lebih dari seorang Harry Potter di mataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku kulakukan padamu karena ini." Draco membuang mukanya, ia tidak ingin menatap suaminya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan kemarahan yang ia pendam, dan ia takut kalau seumpamanya Draco menatap kedua mata emerald milik Harry kemarahannya akan sirna dan membuat dirinya malah akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Harry. Draco tidak bisa membuat dirinya seperti itu, ia memiliki kebanggaan diri yang besar.

Rido melihat pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya dengan penuh ketertarikan di kedua mata birunya, meski mereka berdua sering sekali bertengkar seperti ini namun dalam lubuk hati terdalam mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Melihat Kaname yang masih diam memperhatikan keduanya, Rido menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk beranjak dari sana secara diam-diam. Kedua kaki kecilnya membawanya mendekat ke arah Harry sebelum ia memeluk tubuh ayahnya dengan erat.

"Hei, Rido… lihat dirimu, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi anak besar sekarang." Ujar Harry sambil mengacak rambut ikal Rido yang sangat mirip dengannya. "Ya ya… lebih tua dan besar, aku turut senang dengan hal itu."

"Dad, mungkin aku memang besar, tapi aku tidak tua." Kata Rido yang masih melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Harry. "Dan jangan mengacak rambutku, kau membuatnya semakin berantakan."

Sungguh, anak ini memang anak Harry dan Draco. Rido mewarisi sifat kedua orangtuanya, meski yang lebih dominan adalah milik Draco. Kaname dan mereka semua melihat reuni keluarga itu dengan diam, tidak ada yang berani mengutarakan sepatah kata apapun semenjak kemunculan Harry di sana. Kedua mata merah marunnya terlihat penuh dengan amarah, dan sesuatu yang sesak muncul di dadanya ketika ia melihat Draco mencium Harry. Perasaan apakah itu? Kenapa dadanya begitu sakit?

Harry tertawa kecil melihat tingkah jenaka putranya. "Maafkan Dad, Rido. Tapi kau memang terlihat lebih tua dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

Ichiru menatap reuni keluarga Potter itu dengan seulas senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya, ia merasa senang karena bisa melihat Lord Potter dalam keadaan sehat seperti ini, Ichiru rasa keluarga kecil itu akan bisa bersatu nantinya. Draco dan Rido akan senang dengan kembalinya Harry, ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Hanya saja, akan ada pihak tersakiti kalau keluarga kecil itu bersatu lagi. Kedua mata lavender milik Ichiru mengarah pada sosok Kaname Kuran yang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tenang, iya…Lord Kuran terlihat begitu tenang seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, apakah yang Kaname tampakkan adalah emosi yang ia miliki?

Pemuda berambut silver tersebut mengabaikan pikirannya mengenai Kaname yang menampakkan emosi, itu adalah hal konyol.

"Jadi dia itu adalah Lord Potter yang kalian berdua maksud?" Tanya Zero, membuyarkan lamunan yang Ichiru miliki, bahkan ia sedikit melupakan kehadiran Zero yang berdiri sedari tadi di sampingnya.

"Iya, Zero. Dia adalah Lord Harry Potter, mungkin kau akan menemukan namanya saat menyusuri buku sejarah dunia vampire." Jawab Ichiru, kedua matanya masih fokus pada sosok Harry yang menggoda puteranya dengan santai, begitu santai sampai ia melupakan tujuan aslinya mengapa ia datang ke sini. Melihat hal itu tentu saja membuat Ichiru ingin pergi menghampiri vampire tersebut dan memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Huh… aku tidak peduli itu, Potter adalah _Pureblood vampire_ dan terlebih lagi ia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Kuran." Zero mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan makhluk penghisap darah seperti dia."

Ichiru menyodok perut kakak kembarnya menggunakan siku kanannya, sodokan itu cukup keras dan tidak terduga yang bisa membuat seorang Zero Kiryuu mengaduh pelan. Tatapan ganas pun Ichiru dapatkan ketika sang kakak menyadari kalau dirinya adalah pelaku, ia ingin mengutarakan sepatah kata pada Ichiru namun gerakan bibir yang mau terbuka itu langsung menutup begitu saja ketika sebuah tatapan yang mengatakan 'Kira-bicarakan-ini-nanti-Zero' dari Ichiru mengarah padanya, membungkam Zero untuk mengutarakan apapun.

* * *

><p>Tatapan mata emerald itu kembali lagi bertemu dengan sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang serta merta masih menatapnya dalam diam, mereka pun bertemu tanpa ada satu patah kata yang terucap, hanya bisu yang menggema serta diiringi oleh tatapan penuh keluguan yang dimiliki oleh anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Draco.<p>

"Waktuku sudah habis," gumam Harry perlahan tanpa memutus koneksi yang ia miliki dengan Draco.

Sang _high elven _yang berdiri di sana dengan tatapan kalemnya itu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, ia sangat mengerti akan arti kalimat yang Harry ucapkan itu, sebuah kalimat perpisahan namun bukan perpisahaan dalam arti seutuhnya. Suaminya telah mengatakan kalau sosoknya yang berada di sini tidak lebih dari sebuah residu sihir yang Harry ciptakan ketika ia masih mengingat mereka berdua (Draco dan Rido) serta belum terjebak pada kehidupannya yang selama ini.

Draco mengangguk kecil, menatap Harry lagi untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum seulas senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, Harry, aku tahu itu…." Kata Draco untuk beberapa saat lamanya, pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan yang langsung saja disambut uluran tangan kanan milik Harry, membuat kedua telapak tangan kanan itu bertemu antara satu dengan lainnya. "Dan aku sudah merelakan hal ini terjadi."

Pemuda yang memiliki bola mata berwarna silver kebiruan tersebut mampu merasakan sepasang jemari kecil menggandengnya, dan tanpa melihat siapa sang pemilik tangan itu pun ia sudah mampu mengetahui kalau itu adalah Rido.

"Maafkan aku untuk sekali lagi," ujar Harry kembali, tatapannya mengarah pada dua sosok orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. "Kalau kau masih menginginkanku, bangkitkanlah ingatanku pada orang itu, Draco!"

Kalimat itu hanya bertemu dengan diam, namun senyuman hanya yang terulas pad wajah manis Draco pun sudah mampu memberitahu Harry akan keputusan yang diambil oleh sang suami nanti. Tautan tangan mereka pun masih belum terlepas, bahkan saat tubuh dari seorang Harry James Potter pun mulai memudar dengan bayangan kunang-kunang bercahaya terbang pergi dari tubuhnya secara sedikit demi sedikit.

"Daddy, aku harap kau segera kembali!" kata Rido, ia semakin memegang tangan ibunya dengan erat, takut kalau sang ibu juga akan menyusul sang ayah yang pergi dari hadapannya seperti itu.

Harry tersenyum kecil sebelum gelak tawa pun keluar dari mulutnya. "Tentu, Rido, dan tolong jaga ibumu untuk kita!"

"Tentu, Daddy!" begitu mantap seperti seorang tentara yang mau perang, Rido pun menjawabnya dengan penuh antusias.

Tubuh Harry semakin memudar dalam hitungan detik, dan hal itu pun membuat kunang-kunang bercahaya keluar dari tubuhnya sebelum jemari tangan kanan Harry memudar secara drastis, membuat Draco tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan maupun tubuh Harry secara nyata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco," ujar Harry terakhir kalinya ketika bayangan dirinya pun menghilang bersama Eliza dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Draco yang masih menjulurkan tangannya berdiri di sana sendirian dengan Rido yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Harry-bodoh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco sebelum sebutir air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata kanannya.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya<p>

Author: Sky


End file.
